¿FANTASÍA O REALIDAD?
by Yuu-chii'n
Summary: ¿Crees en los viajes en el tiempo? ¿Crees que Luffy y los suyos, están preparados para enfrentar los límites del espacio? ¿Crees en la posibilidad de que pisen el pasado, para cambiar un presente que se cae a pedazos? Lee y averigualo. ll Luffy x Nami ll
1. Chapter 1

**+¿FANTASÍA O REALIDAD?+**

**+STAGE.01: TARDE O TEMPRANO+**

_**-¡ROGER!-**_

_Una vez más, abrió los ojos. Era la décima vez que ese nombre retumbaba en sus sueños, como si cargara con una especie de maldición, de la que desconocía el origen._

_De hecho, desde que habían pisado ese lugar por segunda vez, había estado intranquilo y con la sensación de que alguien los observaba, desde muy lejos. _

_Trató de comentarselo a sus amigos, pero... ellos le salieron diciendo que probablemente estuviera exagerando y que todo era producto de su imaginación. _

_Y no era para menos, era el hombre más buscado del mundo y el enemigo número uno del Gobierno Mundial, por lo que... si alguno andaba dando vueltas por ahí para cortarle la cabeza, no debería llamarle la atención. Sin embargo..._

_Estaba seguro que no se trataba de una simple paranoia y que, detrás de todo ese ambiente tranquilo, dormía una pesadilla. Por supuesto, ser el único que tenía esa picadura en el pecho, no le favorecía lo suficiente como para darlo por bueno y que los demás dejaran de mirarlo con mal ojo. _

_Estaba pasado de vuelta y por eso, no le hacían caso. Tal vez por aquello, prefirió saltearse el desayuno y caminar un poco por los alrededores. Apostó que, estar lejos de su grupo, lo calmaría lo suficiente como para pensar con más claridad. Sin embargo..._

_Maldijo la idea de dar vueltas por ahí, apenas cerró los ojos y se tiró a descansar. _

_Era un día agradable, el sonido de las olas por poco llegaba a sus oídos y se respiraba un aire inconfundible, aire que tan sólo se encontraba en las tierras del Archipiélago Shabaody. _

_De acuerdo, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de dar por sentado ese descubrimiento, pero... ahora que había un poco de paz a su alrededor, podía apreciar con otros ojos, lo que ahora le mostraba la naturaleza. Después de tanto tiempo de andar huyendo, aquel paraje que sirvió para reencontrarse con sus compañeros, había pasado a ser como un pequeño descanso para él; en el cual no consiguió estar tranquilo en ningún momento._

_Luego de haber dado por cierta la reunión con sus camaradas, aquel par de sueños extraños, comenzaron a molestarlo. No había noche que pudiera pegar el ojo, sin escuchar la voz de esa mujer que, siquiera lo llamaba a él._

_Tal vez por eso, le llamaba tanto la atención. Después de todo, ¿Qué hacía él soñando con alguien que no había visto en su vida? _

_Estaba segurísimo que jamás se había chocado con esa voz y que, siquiera conocía una que se le pareciera hasta el punto de decir, que era la misma melodía que le taladraba los oídos._

_Pensó que era cosa del momento, al principio. Había pasado tanto tiempo solo que, escuchar la voz de alguien que no fuera él, le pareció agradable. Sin embargo..._

_Cuando esas pesadillas comenzaron a invadir su mente, ya se encontraba en compañía de sus amigos y el hueco al que él mismo llamaba __**"SOLEDAD**__", ya no estaba en su camino. De alguna manera, ver que los suyos estaban sanos y salvos, aplacó el miedo que tenía pegado al corazón y el largo duelo que hizo por la muerte de su hermano, se terminó._

_Al principio, pensó que se trataba de alguna especie de señal que Ace le enviaba del cielo, pero... cuando se dio cuenta que no había semejanza entre su nombre y el que se repetía constantemente en sus fantasías, sentó cabeza que no había relación alguna entre él y ese tal __**"ROGER**__"._

_No era que nunca hubiera escuchado ese nombre, pero... el único Roger del que tenía conocimiento, había sido ejecutado hacía mucho tiempo, por lo que... si esa mujer estaba pidiendo ayuda al antiguo Rey de los Piratas, entonces... siquiera estaba al tanto de que este estaba muerto._

_De hecho, Roger llevaba un par de años enterrado y apenas unos pocos se acordaban de él. Todavía le costaba creer que Ace, su hermano de toda la vida, fuera el único hijo que el hombre dejó en la tierra para continuar con su legado. _

_De una forma u otra, fue toda una sorpresa enterarse de semejante noticia, mucho más porque estaba en el trance de rescatarlo de Impel Down._

_Suspiró cansado, otra vez había vuelto a pensar en eso. Le parecía mentira que Ace hubiera muerto en ese lugar, pero... Jinbei lo ayudó a hacerse la idea que, donde fuera que estuviera, estaba mucho mejor que en esa plataforma de ejecución. Después de todo..._

_El chico adoraba las aventuras y había vivido la suya, hasta donde le dio el cuerpo y le alcanzó el espíritu. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse culpable ya que, de haber contado con más tiempo y con las fuerzas por encima del hombro, seguramente hubiera podido hacer más por él. No obstante..._

_Cuando se agarró de la locura de rescatarlo de esa prisión, sabía perfectamente que, la suerte no sonreía a su favor y que, por eso, uno de los dos iba a terminar mal parado. Lamentaba que su hermano mayor, hubiera terminado por ser quién perdiera la vida en ese lugar y no él. _

_Tal vez la culpa le estaba haciendo más daño del que creía y por eso, tenía esos sueños tan extraños, dónde escuchaba la voz de una mujer que llamaba a gritos a alguien que no era él. Después de todo, cada uno tenía su manera de afrontar la pérdida y probablemente, él estuviera buscando la suya. _

_De todos modos, eso no hacía que la última pieza del rompecabezas encajara, dónde él quería ponerla. Si se sentía culpable por la muerte de Ace, ¿no sería más lógico que lo escuchara a él y no a una persona ajena y sin correlación con su mundo? No esperaba que su hermano se comunicara con él y le diera las buenas nuevas, pero... ¿Qué no era mucho más razonable que tuviera contacto con él y no con aquella mujer, de la que siquiera sabía el nombre?_

_Sí, no tenía dudas de que algo no cuadraba en todo el maldito asunto, pero... no tenía con quién discutirlo. Intentó hablarlo con Zoro, pero... se dio media vuelta y se echó a dormir. Buscó a Usopp para que, al menos, fingiera escucharlo... pero, las pocas veces que le prestó la oreja, le salió con una zarta de mentiras que, se cansó de oír antes que llegara a un punto final. Fue con Franky, pero... como siempre, se hizo el sordo y fingió estar ocupado en cualquier otra cosa o, en hacerle alguno que otro cambio al Sunny. Siquiera trató de comentarselo a Chopper o Brook, ellos estaban lejos de entender el por qué de sus pesadillas. Y Sanji..._

_Bueno, él estaba demasiado ocupado recuperando su vida normal, como para que él le fuera con esa tontería de que no podía dormir, porque una mujer lo llamaba en sueños y siquiera decía su nombre. _

_En resumen, no contaba con nadie como para ponerse a charlar y sacarle los puntos al asunto. Si bien no había dado pie con bola en lo que iba del descanso, siquiera pensó en consultarlo con las chicas. Robin era demasiado astuta como para él fuera a hacerle un cuestionario respecto a su sueño y aunque fuera la mayor de todos, eso no significaba que tuviera un conocimiento tan grande como su edad. Y Nami..._

_Bueno, preferió no molestarla. Había sido tan pesado con ella desde que la conocía que, prefirió hacerla a un lado y al menos, dejar que disfrutara de la paz, por una vez en su vida. Si bien sabía que podía contarle todo y que ella, posiblemente, tendría una respuesta... no le dio la cara para encararla y decirle que soñaba con otra mujer. _

_Supuso que si le salía con eso, la chica le daría un buen golpe y que, no le hablaría por meses, que esas cosas no se le decían a otra mujer. No era que fuera a ponerse celosa o algo por el estilo, pero... la verdad era que, no quería que pensara mal de él y sabía que, si le contaba al respecto, las cosas se joderían entre ellos; más de lo que ya se habían jodido. Después de todo..._

_Pasar dos años sin verla, fue algo a lo que tardó en acostumbrarse y quizás por eso, cuando volvió a chocar con ella, no dijo una sola palabra. Sintió extraño su repentino respeto y por supuesto, el hecho de que estuviera tanto al pendiente de él, por lo que... optó por alejarse. Buscó la manera menos bruta de sonar esquivo con ella y permaneció en silencio, mientras la navegante les contaba por todo lo que había pasado._

_Tal cual en ese momento, se agarró fuerte el pecho. Nami se las había arreglado sin su ayuda, mientras que él reconoció que la había echado de menos, como a ningún otro. _

_Supo entonces la diferencia que había entre la relación que mantenía él con ella y que - lamentablemente, para la chica - él no más era el capitán de Sunny, al cual le tenía suma confianza._

_**Y NADA MÁS.**_

**-Debería dejar de pensar en eso...-se quejó en voz alta y levantó los brazos-Que Nami se las haya arreglado sola, es un alivio para mí...-en el fondo, no-Después de todo, estaba cantado que no iba a poder estar ahí para ella en todo momento...-ahí, achicó los ojos, por la frustación-Kuma nos hizo un favor...-**

**-¿Bromeas?-era sorprendente, cuan rápido cortaba sus pensamientos-¿Qué clase de favor fue el que nos hizo?-**

**-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?-levantó la vista, encontrándose con el prominente pecho de la navegante-Sabes que no me gusta que me andes espíando...-**

**-No te estaba espíando, idiota...-vaya manera de dirigirse a él, sabiendo cuál de los dos estaba al mando-Sólo salí a buscarte, porque te salteaste el desayuno...-**

**-No tuve una buena noche...-la esquivó, de inmediato-Es todo...-**

**-No me sorprende que no puedas dormir...-se sentó a su lado, una vez que él le dio la espalda-Tienes quién te quite el sueño, ahora...-**

**-¿De qué estás hablando?-apenas le volvió el ojo, su corazón se sintió inquieto**

**-Esa tal Hancock...-por un momento, se sorprendió de que estuviera al tanto de su nombre-Apuesto que te volviste muy cercano a ella...-**

**-En realidad, no...-dijo, seguro de que siquiera habían tenido una charla que durara más que dos palabras-Hancock no más me prestó una mano para rescatar a Ace...-**

**-Es una Shichibukai, Luffy...-se abrazó las piernas, contra el pecho**

**-¿Y con eso qué?-si bien había notado cierto aire de angustia en su voz, no dijo nada**

**-Se supone que debería estar del lado del Gobierno Mundial...-cosa que, desde que lo conoció a él, le dio igual-No del tuyo...-**

**-Yo no la obligué a nada...-se defendió, sin que lo acusara-Ella solita se ofreció a llevarme hasta Impel Down...-**

**-¿Y no crees que tuvo sus propios motivos para hacerlo?-ahí, le buscó los ojos-Digo, ayudar a un pirata como tú...-**

**-Si los tuvo, yo no los sé...-quería terminar con esa charla cuanto antes, era demasiado incómoda-Nunca hablamos de eso...-**

**-Ya veo...-eso, la desanimó un poco**

**-¿Te pasa algo?-era raro que diera tantas vueltas, si quería averiguar una que otra cosa**

**-¿Cómo qué?-bastó que dijera eso, para que se sintiera atacado**

**-No lo sé...-rara vez, sabía que tanto pasaba por su cabeza-Viniste a buscarme, porque me salteé el desayuno y luego me saliste con que era cercano a Hancock...-lo último, no le gustó ni medio, porque él sabía perfectamente lo que representaba esa mujer en su vida; nada-No solías decir esas cosas, antes...-**

**-No era mi intención incomodarte, Luffy...-de alguna forma, la sintió más ella, cuando le pidió disculpas-Pero, llevamos dos años sin vernos...-usó la distancia, como excusa-Y cuando nos vimos, no me dijiste nada...-**

**-¿Querías que te dijera algo en especial?-era bueno para dar en el blanco, aunque casi nunca se daba cuenta**

**-No...-negó con la cabeza, instintivamente-Es sólo que...-intentó explicarse y no llegó a ninguna parte-No lo sé...-**

**-¿Qué es lo que no sabes, Nami?-que la llamara por el nombre, le hizo daño**

**-Tú pasaste por muchas cosas, estos dos años...-no necesitaba que ella se lo dijera, lo tenía bastante presente-Perdiste a Ace...-se mordió el labio inferior, por haberse enterado tarde de la pérdida-Tuviste que arreglartelas sin nosotros...-optó por el plural, porque sabía que no sólo ella le prestaba apoyo-No tuviste un hombro en el cual echarte a llorar, cuándo él murío...-al igual que ella, cuando perdió a su madre-¡Y yo, siquiera...!-**

**-Oye, no te culpes por eso...-de alguna manera, sintió que tenía que reconfortarla**

**-¿Cómo quieres que no lo haga?-quiso borrar las lágrimas, pero ya estaban bastante firmes en su cara-¡Perdiste a tu hermano, Luffy!-esa sorprendente el poder que tenían sobre él, esas palabras-¡Y yo, siquiera...!-volvió a hacer pie sobre lo mismo-¡Yo siquiera...!-**

**-No te sientas culpable por lo que le pasó a Ace...-siguió sus corazonadas y le apretó la mano, en señal de amparo-Ni tú, ni yo hubieramos podido hacer algo para salvarlo...-**

**-¡Pero, tú fuiste hasta ahí con intenciones de rescatarlo!-si seguía escuchándola hablar así, iba a morir-¡Diste vuelta Impel Down y Marine Ford, para salvarlo!-**

**-Sí, lo sé...-cerró los ojos, para obviar los recuerdos-Pero, siquiera eso fue suficiente para liberarlo de la maldita ejecución...-**

**-Podrías haber muerto ahí, idiota...-de algún modo, se lo estaba reclamando-Al menos, dime que pensaste en eso...-**

**-Muchas veces...-lo dio por sentado, porque sabía que era cierto-Pero, no me importaba perder mi vida, si a cambio podía proteger la de Ace...-**

**-¿Qué hay de nosotros?-una vez más, volvió a atacarlo-¿Acaso pensaste que ibamos a respetar tu decisión?-**

**-En esos momentos, lo único que quería era que él estuviera a salvo...-trató de no ser duro con ella-Sabía perfectamente que, si lograba sacarlo con vida de ese lugar, sería capaz de volver a verlos...-**

**-Pero, Ace murió...-eso, lo dijo antes que pudiera emitir sonido en su defensa-Y tuviste que seguir solo...-**

**-¿Dónde quieres llegar, Nami?-porque, estaba comenzando a cansarse del juego-¿Qué es lo que quieres escuchar?-**

**-No estoy segura de querer escuchar, lo que sea que tengas para decir...-por eso mismo, apartó la mano, como si fuera un acto voluntario-Últimamente, oírte hablar me hace mal...-**

**-¿Te hace mal?-le costaba entenderla-Pero, ¿por...?-**

**-No lo sé...-ahí, el llanto le manchó la ropa-Y la verdad es que, no quiero saberlo...-**

**-Pero, yo sí quiero...-se plantó firme en el suelo, una vez que estuvo de pie**

**-¿Qué...?-no esperaba tal cosa de su parte**

**-Si de veras te hace mal oírme hablar...-cosa que ella dio por sentada, cuando estuvieron separados-Entonces, quiero saber por qué...-**

**-¿Qué ganarías con saberlo?-porque, estaba cantado que ambos iban a perder-A estas alturas, debería darte lo mismo lo que yo sienta...-**

**-Oye, no seas así...-porque, estaba actuando bastante seca-Sabes que me importas...-**

**-Porque soy tu amiga...-cierta molestia, traslució tras esa frase-Si no lo fuera, apuesto a que ni te interesarías por mí...-**

**-¿Qué tiene de malo que seas mi amiga?-ahí, optó por estar a su altura-¿Te molesta serlo, acaso?-**

**-A veces desearía ser mucho más que eso...-esquivó sus enormes ojos, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde**

**-¿No crees que sería mucho más fácil que me lo dijeras mirándome a la cara?-en esos dos años, él había sentado cabeza respecto a sus sentimientos, por eso se lo remorcó con ese tono quejoso que tanto lo caracterizaba-Digo, si quieres ser más que mi amiga, eres libre de pedirmelo...-**

**-¿D-De qué estás hablando?-lo último que pensó, fue que se daría cuenta de inmediato, lo que pasaba dentro de ella-¡No hay manera de que yo vaya a...!-**

**-Pensé mucho en ti, ¿sabes?-por eso, le tembló el cuerpo, cuando la tuvo cerca-Estos dos años, te eché de menos...-**

**-Luffy...-no pude defenderse ni de su voz, ni de sus brazos**

**-Sé que es un poco tarde para decirte esto, pero...-no buscó sus ojos, pero si un lazo más fuerte-Me di cuenta de algo...-**

**-¿De qué?-se atrevió a preguntar, pegada a su pecho**

**-Siempre me comporté como un idiota contigo...-bueno, ya era hora que lo reconociera-Me esforcé tanto por encontrar la manera de ser un poco más sensato que, acabé por hacer el ridículo...-y más de una vez, para acotar-Incluso llegué a pensar que me había vuelto loco...-lo cual, en su momento, le causó gracia-Conocerte fue algo completamente nuevo para mí...-aunque eso hubiera representado, unas cuantas piedras en el camino-Y si bien me pregunté un millón de veces, que diablos me pasaba contigo...-porque, en bastantes ocasiones tiró a pensar en los motivos-Tuve que perderte para darme cuenta que te quería...-**

**-¿Qué tú qué...?-sabía perfectamente que podría haberselo dicho en cualquier idioma, que igual lo hubiera entendido**

**-Te quiero, Nami...-finalmente, fue un poco más honesto-Sé que suena loco pero, es la verdad...-y eso, lo dijo porque la sintió llorar-Te quiero y si no me hubiera dado cuenta a tiempo, seguramente no estaría aquí...-**

**-¡No me digas eso!-porque, había tenido suficiente con saber que la quería-¡Me harás sentir peor!-**

**-Deberías estar contenta...-ahí, la soltó despacio-Si estoy aquí, es porque quiero estar contigo...-**

**-¿Eh?-saltó como su corazón, cuándo él la tomó de las manos**

**-Como amigo o como lo que sea...-siquiera le importó el rechazo-Quiero vivir contigo, hasta que me muera...-**

**-Idiota...-apretó los dientes, para que no saliera nada más**

**-¿Sólo eso me vas a decir?-esbozó una gran sonrisa, esperando que se sintiera un poco más cómoda-¿Acabo de decirte que me gustas y no más me llamas idiota?-**

**-¡Eres un idiota, Luffy!-el grito lo puso en alerta y la soltó, para que regresara a su pecho-¡El mismo idiota de siempre!-**

**-¿Me estás rechazando o dando permiso a que me quede a tu lado?-por como lo sujetó, supuso que era lo segundo**

**-Puedes quedarte, si quieres...-hizo un esfuerzo enorme, para que él la escuchara-Por hoy, no te voy a echar...-**

**-Que bien...-**

_Y sí, dentro de la pesadilla que daba vueltas por su cabeza, el lazo que tenía con Nami, era como una salvación para él. _

_La chica era su cable a tierra y, si bien tenía pensado decirle como se sentía respecto a ella, una vez que estuvieran rumbo al Nuevo Mundo; aquellos malos sueños no le dejaron más salida que abrir la boca antes de tiempo. _

_Bueno, no era que la mujer que llamaba al tal "__**ROGER"**__ lo estuviera amenazando mientras dormía, pero... Luffy tenía la sensación de que algo no andaba bien y que, si no salían pronto de su escondite, algo malo iba a pasar. Tal vez por eso, guíado por el temor de volver a perderla, abrió la boca y le contó la verdad, de una vez por todas. Siquiera pensó en la posibilidad de que Nami estuviera interesada en alguien más, no más buscó valor dónde no lo tenía y le dio a entender que, ella le importaba por encima del grado de la importancia normal y que, si estaba ahí, era porque ella era su motivo para seguir y volver a creer en todo eso que, tarde o temprano, volvería a desaparecer._

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

Saludos, lectores de fanfiction net !

Después de una pequeña pausa de inspiración, vengo a traerles mi nuevo proyecto de **One Piece** para este año **2011 **:)

Bueno, estamos atravesando las últimas horas del **2010** y pos, en caso que lo lean pasado el año nuevo, les presento con honores y todo, mi nuevo fic que durará un año exactamente.

**¿Qué pasará en esta historia?**

Bueno, no será como los fics que acostumbro a escribir.

Tendrá un poco de fantasía y hasta habrá un viaje en el tiempo.

**¿Cómo será eso? **

Es que, este fic no sólo será un** Luffy x Nami**, también tendrá **Roger x Rouge** XD (y, otras parejas dementes)

Sé que suena loco, pero... de tanto que lei sobre los parecidos en los foros de **One Piece**, estuve pensando en una idea para plantearlo en un fic y he decidido que **'Fantasía o realidad'**, vuelque ese pequeño mar de locuras en un par de capítulos bastante largos.

Como verán **- en el primer capítulo -** se ha mencionado que **Luffy** tiene sueños con la voz de una mujer que no conoce y que llama a gritos a un tal **'Roger'**

Si, gente. Es el **Roger **que todos conocemos, **el Rey de los Piratas **:)

Pasando de eso, **Luffy** no es capaz de comentarlo con sus compañeros, porque acaban de reencontrarse y no le dan ni la hora. Están preparándose para salir al **Nuevo Mundo** y pos, cada uno está en la suya. A la vez, él lo está también, ya que quiere entender el por qué de esos sueños que, no lo dejan dormir.

Aturdido por esto, sale a dar una vuelta y un par de cosas van acomodándose en su cabeza, hasta que tiene una conversación bastante incómoda con **Nami**, dónde finalmente sienta cabeza respecto a ella.

Y bueno... ahí se acabó lo rosa :(

**Luffy y Nami **serán separados en el próximo capítulo, por un **ex - miembro de la Marine** que obra entre las sombras, para evitar que la historia vuelva a repetirse.

**Luffy** es una amenaza y este hombre **- al cual, aún no le he puesto nombre -** no tiene pensado dejar que alcance su meta.

**¿Qué tiene que ver esto? ¿Qué hará el hombre?**

A pos, aquí viene la parte fantástica.

El hombre acabará siendo una especie de **' medio - brujo '** y mandará a **Nami** a un tiempo donde **Luffy** no existe y donde es imposible que se conozcan -** tiempo en el cual, Roger conoce a Rouge -**

**¿Cómo harán Nami y Rouge para estar juntas en el mismo tiempo? **

¡Fácil! Aparentemente, **Rouge** a desaparecido y **Roger** la anda buscando por todas partes **- ignoren la parte OoC, es necesaria - **y bueno, digamos que en medio de esa búsqueda, encuentra a la chica equivocada XD

Así es, encuentra a **Nami**... aunque claro, con el parecido que hay entre ellas, este ni cuenta se dará que no está con la persona que cree que está.

A todo esto, **Nami** es consciente que no está donde estaba antes y busca la manera de cómo regresar, descubriendo que está ocupando el lugar de alguien más que, aparentemente, está en peligro.

Mientras tanto, **Luffy y los otros** logran alcanzar al sujeto que envió a **Nami **a **XXX era - le pondré nombre, lo juro ! - **y se las arreglan para comenzar un viaje en el tiempo, dónde tendrán que enfrentarse a un sin fin de cosas hasta llegar a **Nami** y por supuesto, rescatar a **Rouge**.

**¿Si Luffy y Roger se conocerán? ¿Si Luffy y Roger unirán fuerzas?**

Se verá. Por el momento, esta es la idea y espero que, pese a no tener ni pies ni cabeza, sea de su agrado.

Dejo primer capítulo y toda esta larga introducción para que me digan que les parece, cualquier duda dejen review o mp, contesto enseguida o... cuando pueda :)

**Feliiz fin de año y pos, próspero 2011 !**

**MonKey D NaMii**


	2. Chapter 2

**+¿FANTASÍA O REALIDAD?+**

**+STAGE.02: ESCENARIO+**

**-Nami...-**

_Tomó aire, únicamente para llamarla por su nombre. Después de la charla que habían tenido, ella prefirió el silencio como compañero y él volvió a estar en la misma posición que estaba antes de que la chica lo encontrara._

_¿Si estaban molestos? Por supuesto que no. Cada uno sabía como era el otro, se conocían demasiado como para armar lío por una pelea que carecía de sentido y que encima, no se había planteado en ningún momento. Después de todo..._

_La navegante fue a buscarlo porque se había salteado el desayuno, que eso no era muy de su líder. Al contrario, él siempre era el primero en sentarse a la mesa, sin importar la hora que fuera y esperaba ansioso a que Sanji le sirviera (aunque se pasara bien por abajo su título y le diera de comer último por ser tan pesado). Pero, esa vez..._

_Por alguna extraña razón, Luffy había pasado de largo respecto a uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos y Nami, bueno... se sintió inquieta. No habían tenido la oportunidad de estar a solas y tocar un par de temas que ella consideraba sumamente importantes y el hecho de que el moreno mantuviera distancia con ella, no hacía más que acelerarle el pulso y pararle el corazón. _

_De acuerdo, estaba al tanto de que el chico no la había pasado nada bien, pero... no era muy suyo, eso de ocultarse tras las cortinas y cambiar de tema, cada vez que las cosas se ponían serias entre ellos o quedaban no más los dos sentados en la mesa, porque los demás los abandonaban a mitad de la charla. _

_Desde el reencuentro, las cosas habían estado así entre ambos. El moreno la esquivaba tanto como podía, porque le había pegado duro su nuevo respeto y ella, trataba de hacerse la idea de que probablemente Luffy hubiera perdido el interés respecto a eso de cuidar siempre de una chica tan problemática y que tal vez, eso se debiera a un posible enamoramiento por parte del futuro Rey de los Piratas._

_Si bien no se imaginaba a su capitán en una situación tan complicada como esa, no descartó la posibilidad de que su corazón estuviera navegando por otros mares y que sus ojos tantearan de tierra en tierra, esperando encontrarse con los de su elegida. Por ejemplo, desde que supo que Boa Hancock lo ayudó a entrar y salir de Impel Down, tuvo la sensación de que aquella mujer había ocupado su lugar y que él la había dejado pasar, porque se sentía sumamente solo y necesitaba a alguien de su lado en un momento tan difícil. Después de todo..._

_El chico perdió a Ace en medio de la guerra y entró en estado de shock, cuando este calló al suelo bien muerto, por intentar protegerlo. Como era de esperarse, actuó como el típico hermano mayor y salvó al pequeño de una tragedia que estaba por de más de cantada, torturándolo a una mucho peor. _

_Aunque, claro... ella no era nadie, como para venir y juzgar a la única víctima de ese maldito asunto, por haber dejado solo a Luffy a mitad del camino. Que Ace era la única familia que tenía el pobre chico y debió de sentirse sumamente desgraciado, por haberlo perdido aún teniendo las intenciones y la buena voluntad de rescatarlo. Que el moreno no arriesgó su vida por nada, si no por su única familia y la Marine le pagó bastante mal. _

_Nami no tenía dudas que el chico había vivido un infierno estando en ese lugar y que, probablemente, aún tuviera presente esos momentos. Incluso quiso creer que eso también tenía relación con la pequeña distancia que él creó entre los dos, pero... no. Luffy no se alejó por estar en medio del duelo de su hermano, lo hizo porque no pudo contra la idea de tener que ligarse a una relación a la que no le veía futuro, porque ya no la consideraba una sencilla amiga y nada más. _

_La navegante había compartido tantas cosas con él, lo había acompañado en las buenas y en las malas, jamás se había atrevido a juzgarlo, pero... por sobre todas las cosas, siempre estuvo ahí para levantarle los ánimos, cuando creyó estar haciendo las cosas mal. En esos momentos, ignoró que su corazón estaba comenzando a sentirse distinto respecto a ella, pero... luego de la separación que duró dos años exactamente, se dio cuenta de un par de cosas que no pudo tirar a la basura; porque le cayeron en las manos esa misma noche en que confesó que la extrañaba mucho más que a los demás. _

_La chica se había vuelto necesaria en su vida y si bien no entendía por qué, no había día que no pensara en lo mucho que vivió con ella y en las pocas veces que cada uno estuvo por su lado, sin tener en cuenta al otro. También recordó las traiciones y las idas y venidas por las que tuvo que pasar su navegante, la pesadilla que enfrentaron de la mano y el Imperio que él mismo tiró abajo, con tal de recuperarla. Cada cosa que su mente fue capaz de retener, cada cosa que él fue capaz de descubrir, cada cosa que su corazón dio por buena y su alma también... _

_**SE CONVIRTIERON EN SU PUENTE DE REGRESO A CASA.**_

**-Pensé que te habías dormido...-hizo el comentario, porque llevaba buen rato con los ojos cerrados**

**-Es imposible que pegue el ojo, si tú andas dando vueltas por aquí...-le echó una buena mirada, para respaldar sus palabras-Te has vuelto bastante inquieta, en cuanto a lo que yo recuerdo...-**

**-He cambiado un poco...-o, tal vez, demasiado-Pero, sigo siendo la misma de antes...-**

**-En el fondo...-aunque claro, eso estaba por verse-¿Aún te enojas fácilmente?-**

**-He aprendido a ser paciente...-vaya, viniendo de ella, era sorprendente-En algunos casos, claro...-**

**-Te refieres a mí, ¿cierto?-ahí, se acomodó un poquito mejor, para no perderla de vista**

**-Digamos que sí...-sonrió coqueta, resvolviéndole el cabello-Alguien tiene que aguantarte, ¿no crees?-**

**-¡Oye, no hagas eso!-se sentó de un salto, casi al ritmo de sus gritos-Dios, que no has cambiado en nada...-**

**-Pero, te ves mejor así...-rió divertida-Sin tensiones...-**

**-¿Bromeas?-de alguna manera, se las arregló para acomodar el desastre de su cabeza**

**-No, lo digo en serio...-hasta su tono de voz, parecía estar apostando por la verdad-No pareces tan viejo ahora...-**

**-¿Qué no eres más grande que yo?-ahí, ella frunció el ceño-Si hablamos de viejos, tú vas primera en la lista...-**

**-Por un año...-si bien le cayó mal el comentario, se lo dejó pasar-Gran diferencia...-**

**-Un año es un año, Nami...-y él, parecía disfrutar de tomarle el pelo-Piensalo bien...-porque, ella solía tomarse la paciencia de hacerlo, no como él-Cuando tú seas mayor de edad, yo recién estaré pisando los 20...-**

**-¡Oh, claro!-exclamó, con los brazos en alto-¡Olvidaba que los de tu familia, no envejecen!-**

**-No, sí lo hacemos...-que eran humanos, después de todo-Sólo que un poco más lento...-**

**-Un poco más lento, ¿eh?-susurró entre dientes y preparó el puño-¡A ver que tan lento te parece esto!-y le dio un golpe bien fuerte, como en los viejos tiempos-Idiota...-**

**-¡Oye, eso no era...!-reaccionó de inmediato frente al impacto y un par de pasos mojados-¿Oíste eso?-**

**-¿Qué cosa?-se puso en alerta, por las dudas**

**-Hay alguien aquí...-dijo, echando una vista a los alrededores-No estamos solos...-**

**-¿Estás seguro?-porque, se lo veía bastante firme, respecto a su teoría-Yo no veo nada...-**

**-Dudo mucho que nos muestre la cara, si anda de espía o pretende atacarnos...-por eso mismo, se puso de pie-Debe estar esperando que bajemos la guardia, para hacer su gran entrada...-**

**-Entiendo que tengamos a la mitad del mundo en nuestra contra...-dijo, levantándose del suelo-Pero, ¿no crees que es demasiado?-**

**-Nada es demasiado cuando se trata de nosotros, Nami...-clavó sus ojos en el fondo del paisaje y le sujetó la mano-Si nos quieren muertos, le pagarán a alguien para terminar el trabajo...-**

**-¿Te refieres a...?-una tira de recuerdos, la atravesaron por delante y por detrás-No puede ser...-**

**-Tenemos que regresar con los demás...-fomentó, de inmediato-Sea quién sea, no podemos dejar que se acerque a ellos...-**

**-**_**Yo que tú, no me preocuparía por ellos**_**-una tercera voz, entró en el escenario-**_**Tus amigos están perfectamente bien y vigilados por mis hombres**_**-**

**-¡Lo sabía!-por eso, dio un paso adelante-¡Si había alguien más aquí, después de todo!-**

**-**_**¿Te sorprende?**_**-una risa aguda, le taladró los oídos-**_**Deberías estar acostumbrado, ahora que eres el hombre más buscado del mundo**_**-**

**-¿Viniste a terminar lo que ellos no pudieron?-dedujo, apartando a la chica del campo de una posible batalla-¡Anda, dime!-que bastante callado se estaba, cuando le saltaba con preguntas-¿Quién de todos esos tipos te mandó a buscarme?-**

**-**_**Te equivocas, jovencito**_**-poco a poco, su figura fue divisándose entre lo verde-**_**Hace años que no presto mis servicios al Gobierno Mundial**_**-**

**-¿Para quién trabajas, entonces?-porque, dudaba que se moviera solo**

**-**_**Eso no es algo que tengas que saber**_**-ahí, sacó su pequeña arma-**_**Al menos, no por el momento**_**-**

**-Corre...-susurró, pegado a las pisadas del enemigo-¡Corre, Nami, corre!-**

**-**_**¡No los dejaré escapar!**_**-indescriptiblemente, les frenó el movimiento, estando cara a cara con ellos**

**-¡¿Qué diablos...?-se puso como escudo, apenas la pistola le tocó el pecho**

**-**_**Mugiwara no Luffy**_**-se ahorró el llamarlo por su nombre verdadero-**_**Hace años que tu cabeza vale millones y millones**_**-actualmente, superaba la suma de cualquiera-**_**Y va en aumento**_**-lo cual saboreó, muy a gusto-**_**Me pregunto, cuánto me darán por ti, si te entrego a las autoridades ahora mismo**_**-**

**-¡¿Para quién diablos trabajas?-lo atacó mediante la palabra, mientras buscaba una ruta de escape para su amiga-¡¿Para mi abuelo, acaso?-**

**-**_**No, el señor Garp no tiene nada que ver en esto**_**-aplastó claramente, su única sospecha-**_**Creeme, si quisiera cazarte, lo haría con sus propias manos**_**-**

**-¡¿Quién es tu jefe, entonces?-porque, alguno tenía que tener-¡¿Quién te pagó para que hicieras esto?-**

**-**_**Tranquilo, que todavía no les he hecho nada**_**-le echó un vistazo a la acompañante del joven pirata-**_**Ni a ti, ni a tu linda amiguita**_**-**

**-¡Deja a Nami fuera de esto!-a estas alturas, no valía la pena, pedirle semejante cosa al enemigo-¡Ella no tiene nada que ver, con lo que sea que estés buscando!-**

**-**_**Te equivocas**_**-ahí, sonrió de oreja a oreja, con un brillo siniestro en los ojos-**_**Es precisamente a esa chica, a la que estoy buscando**_**-**

**-¡¿Qué?-de un momento a otro, fue sorprendido por un par de golpes que lo dejaron en el suelo y bastante lejos**

**-¡Luffy!-fue instantánea y natural, la reacción de la chica**

**-E-Estoy bien...-al menos, no había perdido el conocimiento-N-No te preocupes...-**

**-**_**Parece que has aprendido algo en estos últimos dos años**_**-según él, a ocupar el mismo lugar que una cucaracha-**_**Lástima que siquiera el Haki de los elegidos, vaya a salvarte de la desgracia**_**-**

**-¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando?-chilló, en tanto su cuerpo seguía sin querer responderle**

**-**_**He estado esperando a que llegara este momento, desde hace 30 años**_**-mientras el moreno se arrastraba por el suelo, el sujeto avanzaba seguro pero despacio, hacia su nueva víctima-**_**Y finalmente, ha llegado el día**_**-tiró, estando a tan sólo dos o tres pasos de su presa-**_**El día en que terminaré con Roger y su maldito legado**_**-eso, al chico le sonó de otra parte-**_**¡De una vez y para siempre!**_**-**

**-**_**¡¿Roger?**_**-por segunda vez en el día, ese nombre dio vuelta su cabeza-**_**¡No me digas que...!**_**-**

**-**_**¡¿Rey de los Piratas?**_**-partió la tierra, con una fuerza descomunal, en la suela de su zapato-**_**¡¿Quién lo necesita?**_**-seguramente, él no-**_**¡Esa historia no tiene por qué repetirse!**_**-por eso mismo, sujetó el brazo de la chica, ante la sorpresa del moreno-¡**_**Y usted, señorita, será mi pasaporte directo a la victoria!**_**-**

**-¡No la toques!-finalmente, el estruendo del clásico puñetazo se escuchó en los filos del Archipiélago Shabaody-¡Nami no tiene nada que ver en esto!-**

**-**_**¡Mugiwara!**_**-ahí, puso el grito en el cielo y el rifle también-**_**¡No te metas en mi camino!**_**-lo amenazó, tomando a la navegante por el cuello-**_**¡He esperado toda mi vida por este momento y tú, no lo echarás a perder!**_**-**

**-¡¿Qué diablos...?-por primera vez, no supo que hacer**

**-**_**¡Anda, muevete!**_**-le ordenó, contando con la ventaja de su lado-**_**¡Si das un paso más, tu amiga morirá!**_**-de hecho, estaba tentado de romper las reglas pero, rápidamente, pensó en las consecuencias y se quedó quieto-**_**¿Qué pasa?**_**-la tensión en sus brazos, era fácil de distinguir-**_**¿Tienes miedo?**_**-los dientes le crujieron tanto como el alma, era increíble que un sujeto de su nivel, lo tuviera atado de pies y manos-**_**¿O es que estás intentando protegerla?**_**-**

**-Sólo dejala ir...-hasta estaba dispuesto a pedirselo de rodillas, si era necesario-Haré lo que me pidas...-cosa rara, viniendo de él, que siempre ponía en su lugar al enemigo-Pero, no le hagas daño...-**

**-**_**Al final, era cierto lo que se decía**_**-instantáneamente, soltó a la chica, tirándola al suelo-**_**Tienes un punto débil**_**-sus ojos se pusieron en alerta, por la dirección del viento-**_**Y parece ser que, acabo de encontrarlo**_**-**

**-¡No lo hagas!-el ruído del gatillo, le perforó los oídos-¡Prefiero que me mates a mí, antes que a ella!-**

**-**_**¡Eso es exactamente, lo que él espera que suceda!**_**-ahí, volvió a levantar a la chica-**_**Pero, ¿adivina qué?**_**-una vez más, la navegante fue víctima de la violencia y cayó de cara al suelo-**_**¡Alguien tiene que cambiar el destino de esta maldita era!**_**-por eso mismo, preparó el arma-**_**¡Y ese, voy a ser yo!**_**-**

**-¡¿Cambiar el destino?-cada cosa que el tipo decía, era un punto más en contra, que esperaba salir despedido en el próximo ataque del joven pirata-¡¿De qué estás hablando?-ahí, tanto sus manos como sus piernas, se prepararon para el gran salto-¡Eso es...!-**

**-**_**¡No te muevas!**_**-le apuntó con el arma-**_**¡Si das un paso más, ella no vivirá para contarlo!**_**-era sorprendente, lo que podía lograr, con tan sólo decir eso-Y tú no quieres que la chica muera, ¿o sí?-**

**-**_**¡Maldición!**_**-después de mucho tiempo, se vio metido en un callejón sin salida-**_**¡Tengo que hacer algo!**_**-lamentablemente, para eso tenía que contar con su cuerpo y este, parecía estar en su contra desde hacía un buen rato-**_**¡Si las cosas siguen así, no podré...!-**_

**-¡LUFFY!-ese grito, bastó para volverlo a la realidad**

**-¡Te dije que no la toques!-tomó carrera, concentrando toda la fuerza en un solo golpe, listo para el impacto**

**-**_**¡Demasiado tarde!**_**-en dos segundos, lo frenó con la palma de la mano**

**-Pero, ¡¿cómo?-buena pregunta, contando que era mucho más fuerte que antes y que ese ataque, no debió de haber fallado**

**-**_**La historia no tiene por qué repetirse, Mugiwara**_**-le habló con sabiduría, sin soltar el arma-**_**Nadie necesita que un nuevo Rey de los Piratas, domine los mares y gobierne sobre nosotros**_**-ante este comentario, el moreno intentó moverse, pero fue inútil; estaba como petrificado-**_**Esta vez le toca elegir al pueblo**_**-**

**-Luffy...-aquello, sonó como el final del discurso, por cómo le apuntó el rifle**

**-¡Tranquila...!-aunque, era inútil que le pidiera eso-¡Te sacaré de aquí...!-sin poder mover un solo dedo, iba a estar difícil-¡Lo prometo!-**

**-**_**¡Es tarde para eso!**_**-la dirección del viento volvió a cambiar, regresándole la fuerza del impacto al moreno-**_**¡El pueblo ya decidió!**_**-**

**-¡Espera!-hasta tendió la mano, con la seguridad que eso bastaría para detenerlo-¡No lo hagas!-**

**-**_**Hasta siempre, señorita**_**-tanto él, como el rifle, se despidieron de ella-**_**O, mejor dicho**_**-saboreó, indescriptiblemente, el miedo de la chica-**_**Hasta nunca**_**-**

**-¡Por lo que más quieras...!-que, a estas alturas, no valía la pena preguntarlo-¡De...!-**

_Instantáneamente, se le cerró el pecho. _

_Si bien el disparo no estaba destinado a atravesar su cuerpo, la bala le dio hasta el fondo, haciéndole tocar la tierra con las manos, en tanto la sangre manchaba lo poco verde que quedaba a sus pies. _

_¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?, seguramente, se preguntaba él. Sabía perfectamente que un arma de ese calibre no podía causarle ningún daño y sin embargo, ahí estaba, pegado al suelo, sin poder mover un solo dedo para ayudar a Nami. _

_Una vez más, parecía espectador o narrador testigo de un enfrentamiento que tenía suma relación con él y en el cual, estaba en desventaja._

_Si bien a la hora de entrar en pelea, poco le importaba la diferencia de poderes, ahora era todo lo contrario. La navegante estaba en peligro y si no hacía algo pronto, las cosas iban a terminar peor. Aquel tipo que había aparecido de la nada, mencionó algo acerca de un legado y que el pueblo había decidido terminar con la leyenda de Roger para siempre. _

_Por supuesto, después de tantos años y todo el lío que ocasionó que los piratas del mundo salieran en busca del One Piece, era normal que el resto de la gente levantara la mano y se quejara de tanta imprudencia; pero... de ahí a que un don nadie se apareciera frente a sus narices y dijera que Nami era su boleto hacia la victoria, había una gran diferencia._

_¿Qué tenía que ver la chica en todo eso? ¿Acaso era la clave para lograr algo o estaba relacionada, de alguna manera, con el Rey de los Piratas? Si bien Luffy era consciente de que desconocía por completo el pasado de su amiga, dudaba que tuviera alguna especie de conexión con aquel hombre al que ansiaba superar con creces y que, aquel sujeto, no más estaba mal de la cabeza o le habían pagado lo suficiente para molestarlo por un buen rato. Sin embargo, ese juego de palabras, se evaporaron de un momento a otro, cuando la voz de la peli-naranja llegó hasta sus oídos, pidiendo por ayuda. Una vez más, el escenario tanto como la desesperación volvieron a repetirse entre ellos y en medio de todo eso, un hueco enorme que se tragó a la chica hasta el fondo y que lo dejó a mitad de una carrera que terminó en el suelo; junto al chirrido común y familiar en el que se partieron sus labios, cuando sencillamente..._

_**LA PERDIÓ DE VISTA.**_

**-¡NAMI!-**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Saludos, lectores de fanfiction net !

Antes que nada, quiero darles las gracias a quienes se tomaron el trabajo de leer este fic :)

¿Por qué? No lo sé, como que me siento insegura con él, por tener un punto de vista distinto en cuanto a las otras historias y tenía la leve sensación de que no iba a gustarles.

Como es mi primer fic que mezclará cosas del tiempo y un poco de fantasía, tardaré un poco más de lo habitual en actualizarlo; pero... al menos, una vez al mes habrá un capítulo o algún adelanto (no soy fanática de las tomas falsas, pero... bueno).

Pasando de eso, ya les conté bastante en el primer capítulo, dónde más o menos planteé de que iría la historia. Y, tal cual dije en el pequeño resumen, **Luffy y Nami** fueron separados en este.

Respecto a la última parte de esta entrega... gomen u.u

Hubo tanto diálogo que, no me alcanzó el espacio en la última hoja para narrar la parte en la que eran separados :(

Mezclé un par de cosas que se me vinieron a la cabeza justo en ese momento **- gomen, escribo de madrugada y a veces, estoy más en la cama que con los pies sobre la tierra -**

Sin embargo, en el principio del número tres, daré más detalles y quizás haya un pequeño vuelco.

¿A qué me refiero con eso? No lo sé, todavía no lo he pensado XD

Espero que esta entrega sea de su agrado y si no, ya saben... acepto críticas y sugerencias vía **MP** o **review**.

Cuidense y no olviden leer mucho, ayuda a culturizarnos !

**MonKey D NaMii**

Por cierto, el sujeto todavía no tiene nombre y pos, tampoco quedó muy mago. Por eso, en el capítulo que viene, contaré con más fluídez las últimas instancias de este, para que se vea que es una especie de hechicero y que **Luffy** la tendrá difícil para derrotarlo.

Nos vemos en otra, suerte !


	3. Chapter 3

**+¿FANTASÍA O REALIDAD?+**

**+STAGE.03: BUENAS NUEVAS+**

_**-¡LUFFY!-**_

_Abrió los ojos, sintiéndose en medio de una pesadilla._

_Todavía el pasto estaba húmedo por sus lágrimas y el cielo parecía haberse teñido de un color poco agradable, que se asemejaba al de sus ojos. _

_Una vez más, se había vuelto a quedar sin ella. Una vez más, alguien se tomó el trabajo de desprenderlo de la mano de Nami y él, no fue capaz de hacer nada; tal cual ocurrió dos años atrás._

_Fue como volver a vivir aquel desesperante escape, que quedó en la nada, porque no pudieron contra Kuma y mucho menos, con quiénes estaban del lado del __**"supuesto Pacifista"**__. _

_Él que se quedó inmóvil mientras cada uno de sus amigos eran enviados a distintas partes del mundo, él que gritó y lloró lo más que pudo para que los dejaran en paz y se lo llevaran en lugar de cualquiera de ellos, él que luchó hasta el último instante para tan sólo salvar a uno... _

_Perdió la batalla por segunda vez consecutiva, abrazando la ausencia de la única chica que necesitaba a su lado y que una vez más, restaba tal cual restaba su sombra._

_¿Qué podía decir acerca de esto último? ¿Cómo se sentía cargando una vez más con la misma culpa? ¿Tenía ganas de llorar? ¿De gritar? ¿De pedirle ayuda a los demás? ¿O tan sólo quería quedarse en ese lugar, hasta que se hiciera de noche y tuviera que regresar de capa caída al barco, con la buena nueva de que se habían quedado sin navegante?_

_Fuera cual fuera la decisión que tomara, Luffy sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar al resto y aguantarse un par de golpes que, seguramente, Sanji le daría por ser tan descuidado._

_Después de todo, la chica estaba con él, cuándo el tipo se dispuso a atacarlo y correspondía que hubiera sido su escudo, aunque ella no lo creyera necesario. Que por más que los resultados del entrenamiento hubieran sido positivos, no garantizaban que ella pudiera arreglarselas sola en medio de una batalla y mucho menos, si desconocían las habilidades del oponente. _

_Y, fue precisamente eso, lo que pasó. Aquel sujeto apareció de la noche a la mañana, diciendo un par de cosas que el moreno no llegó a entender y luego tiró que el pueblo no necesitaba un nuevo Rey de los Piratas y que por eso mismo, él tenía que separarse de su amiga. Y ahora..._

_¿Ahora, qué? ¿Acaso se había ganado alguna respuesta por repasar los distintos episodios? Sabía perfectamente que no era la primera vez que se separaba de su navegante, pero... ya estaba harto de que la tomaran como punto para molestarlo y que siempre terminara en la otra punta del mundo, sólo porque a él no le daba el cuero para protegerla. De hecho, después de haber pasado 24 meses lejos de ella, creyó que contaría con las fuerzas suficientes como para cuidarle las espaldas y evitar que algún desgraciado la hiciera su prisionera, pero..._

_No. Nuevamente, habían vuelto a tomarle el pelo y él, siquiera se defendió de aquello. Al contrario, se paralizó tanto ante la sola idea de que Nami saliera lastimada que, hasta se puso de rodillas dispuesto a dar su vida, a cambio de que ella sobreviviera y quedara fuera de peligro. _

_Sin embargo, ni eso alcanzó para que el enemigo se pusiera en su lugar y perdonara la sola existencia de aquella chica que, ahora, había vuelto a dejarlo solo, cubierto por el abandono. _

_En resumen, Luffy se sentía devastado. Por primera vez en su vida, no sabía que hacer. Tan grande era el hueco que tenía pegado al corazón que, le dio la impresión que si se levantaba, iba a volver a caerse. No contar con el apoyo de Nami en un momento como ese, había terminado por partirlo al medio y lo más curioso de todo era que, no estaba interesado en que los otros lo armaran de nuevo. Había perdido el sentido y la verdad, si alguno se sentaba a mostrarle por dónde tenía que ir para recuperarlo, seguramente, iría en la dirección equivocada. _

_¿Eso por qué? Fácil. Porque era pésimo para orientarse y hacía una vida desde que no llevaba una brújula en el bolsillo, por el diminuto y gran detalle de que Nami se encargaba de guiarlo por el rumbo correcto. Y, si bien tan sólo habían viajado un año juntos, él sentía que llevaban una eternidad el uno al lado del otro y que por eso mismo, el dolor ocupaba un cuadro tan inmenso, pegado a las líneas de su nombre._

_Pensó que, después del escándalo que había armado en Impel Down para rescatar a Ace, nadie se atrevería a molestarlo, que cada uno de esos sujetos se quedarían en el molde y que, de esa manera, podría proteger a los suyos. Pero... _

_Como siempre, subestimó a los enemigos de los alrededores y uno de sus amigos, terminó pagando el precio en su lugar. Tal vez si cualquiera de los otros hubiera resultado la víctima de aquella derrota inminente, no se sentiría tan culpable. Era consciente que cada uno de sus amigos tenían habilidades diferentes y que algunos, eran más fuertes que otros. Sabía perfectamente que tanto Usopp como Nami, eran los más débiles de la tripulacón y que, por eso mismo, tenía que estar siempre ahí para cuidarle las espaldas. Aunque el tirador se defendía bastante bien, cuando era su turno de entrar al campo de batalla, por lo que la idea de al menos, darle una mano cuando este la necesitara; quedó a mitad del camino. No porque al mentiroso le molestara, si no porque de alguna manera, le demostró que podía arreglarselas solo y que se ocupara de la retaguardia de la chica, que ella si lo necesitaba tras sus pasos todo el tiempo._

_Si bien Luffy no entendió a que se refería en un principio, ahora tenía bastante claro que no lo había escuchado tanto como debió haberlo hecho. Porque, le gustara o no, la navegante ya no estaba de su lado y si no ponía manos en el asunto pronto, probablemente, jamás volvería a acompañarlo en lo que restaba del viaje. De acuerdo, esta vez no estaba solo, los demás le prestarían sus fuerzas. Sin embargo..._

_Ese no era el problema. La cosa no pasaba por ahí para el moreno y lamentablemente, no había forma que los otros fueran a entender por qué diablos se sentía como un desgraciado, si no había hecho nada para merecerlo. No era que estuviera acostumbrado a fracasar, pero... tampoco era la primera vez, que alguno le ganaba por izquierda. De todos los tipos que había conocido a lo largo del camino, más de la mitad, lo tiraron abajo y fue capaz de levantarse de nuevo, porque estaba dispuesto a pelear hasta la muerte; si eso era necesario para proteger a sus compañeros. No obstante, la situación no era la misma que en aquel entonces. Cuando empezaron con la aventura, no más aspiraban a perseguir sus sueños y hacer hasta lo imposible para conseguirlos. Ahora eran un tanto más adultos y tenían claro que iban a tener que sacrificar un par de cosas; si de veras estaba dentro de sus metas llegar a la recta final y consagrarse como los campeones del mundo. Después de todo, cada uno tenía una ambición distinta y los precios, estaba claro que, no serían los mismos. Tal vez, Luffy tenía que renunciar a lo que sentía por Nami, para llegar con la frente en alto al pico del universo y convertirse en el nuevo Rey de los Piratas. Tal vez, estaba dictado que, para ir tan lejos, era necesario un sacrificio así de grande y que, lamentablemente, la chica formaba parte de aquello. Tal vez, estaba escrito que se conocieran por accidente y terminaran por separarse, de igual manera. De todos modos, el moreno no quería saber nada al respecto. Estaba harto de contar con las certezas, de que todo lo que consideraba bueno para él, acabara metido en un pozo ciego. Estaba cansado de las injusticias y de que lo castigaran de un modo tan cruel, como si de veras mereciera perder a sus seres queridos. Primero Ace, ahora Nami..._

_**¿QUÉ MÁS LE IBAN A QUITAR?**_

**-¿Por qué?-preguntó, pegado al suelo-¿Por qué siempre es ella?-el chirrido de su voz, se perdía entre las lágrimas, que salían por sí solas-¡Yo...!-hizo un esfuerzo enorme para poder hablar, de tan cerrado que tenía el pecho-¡No lo entiendo!-en realidad, era posible que nadie lo hiciera-¡No quiero entenderlo!-**

_Probablemente, fuera lo mejor. Tratar de entender, por qué siempre se la agarraban con Nami y no con cualquiera de los otros, era una tarea que Luffy jamás se sentó a terminar y ahora que tenía 19 años, era un poco tarde, para agarrar las hojas que había tiradas sobre la mesa. _

_O sea, sí... algunas piezas terminarían por encajar, después de mucho tiempo pero, él no estaba seguro de querer saber en que sentido iban cada una de las que faltaban y mucho menos, si eso le hacía darse cuenta de lo que no quería darse cuenta._

_Había perdido a la navegante y lo sabía, no necesitaba que un par de notas se lo echaran en cara y mucho menos, si iban a hacerlo en clave. Como con Arlong, Enel, Moria, Kuma, Shiki... _

_Había vuelto a perder la batalla y de paso, a esa chica que (una vez más), había vuelto a llorar; justo enfrente de sus ojos. _

_Y ahora... ahora era él quién golpeaba el suelo y gritaba, como si fuera el fin del mundo. De acuerdo, Nami estaba desaparecida y él tenía mucho que ver pero, ¿era necesario que se torturara hasta el punto de no querer seguir viviendo? _

_Sabía perfectamente que, si optaba por acabar con su maldita existencia, la chica nunca encontraría el camino de regreso y que, probablemente, hasta se quedaría esperando en el mismo lugar de siempre; sólo por tener la remota esperanza de su retorno. Y el moreno..._

_Bueno, él no podía hacerle asco a eso, mucho menos siendo consciente de que esa era la realidad que le tocaba vivir tanto a ella como a él. Si de veras tenía intenciones de volver a verla, iba a tener que recorrer el mundo entero, hasta llegar al punto de partida, donde la navegante lo esperaba de brazos bien abiertos. _

_No obstante, aquello no era suficiente, para que el joven pirata levantara la cara y anduviera con la frente en alto. _

_Por supuesto que no era el fin del mundo pero, tenía tan claro lo que había pasado, que no podía hacerse el tonto y apostar que la vería mañana; porque no iba a ser así de fácil. Nami estaba demasiado lejos como para que dos o tres horas fueran suficientes para encontrarla. Fue donde fuera que aquel tipo la hubiera mandado, algo estaba por demás de dicho: iba a costarle llegar hasta allá. Por eso mismo, no entendía en que diablos estaba pensando, cuando dejó que el maldito se le escapara. _

_De acuerdo, haber perdido a la navegante lo dejó en estado de shock pero, de ahí a que el sujeto le tomara el pelo y contara con la chance de escurrirse de sus manos, había una gran diferencia. Que nadie podía pasarlo tan por arriba, así como si nada y encima, salir ileso. Cuando se metían con él, era hasta el fondo y por como venía la cosa, aquel sujeto contaría con la misma suerte que todos los otros. Sin embargo..._

_Ahora, no tenía ganas y mucho menos fuerzas, como para salir a buscar al miserable y hacerle pagar por lo que había hecho. Al contrario, quería seguir pegado al suelo y llorar hasta caer muerto, rogando que eso bastara para tener a Nami de regreso; antes que abriera los ojos por segunda vez en el día, notando lo que ya era inevitable: su ausencia._

_Incluso quiso engañarse, hasta creer que todo era un mal sueño y que, tarde o temprano, acabaría por despertar; pero... las posibilidades de que fuera así de fácil eran nulas y él sabía bien por qué. Sin embargo, su cuerpo tanto como su alma eran incapaces de seguir aguantando semejante peso sobre los hombros. Hasta el brazo parecía tener congelado, de tan tieso que estaba, como si todavía intentara palpar la diminuta figura de la navegante. Había vuelto a ocurrir la misma escena casi con tanta exactitud que, hasta las palabras que dijo, le parecieron sacadas de otra parte; incluído el recuerdo._

_Seguramente, las cosas hubieran sido otras, si esa mañana, no se hubiera levantado con la decisión de ignorarla. _

_Luego del reencuentro, había comenzado a sentirse extraño. Tal vez por el respeto, tal vez por la pequeña diferencia en el trato que había entre los dos, tal vez porque él mismo era consciente de que se había enamorado de ella..._

_Fuera cual fuera la razón, Luffy era incapaz de estar cerca de la navegante. De hecho, por más que trató de hacer como si nada, lo único que consiguió, fue quedar a la mitad de su proyecto, por como la encontró esa mañana._

_Una vez más, no había podido pegar el ojo. La emoción de zarpar pronto hacia el Nuevo Mundo, lo tenía en otra y no veía la hora de moverse, para quitarse esa ridícula idea de la cabeza. De acuerdo, Nami se había vuelto una mujer hermosa y lamentablemente, ya no podía seguir haciéndose el tonto pero, le resultaba tan extraño verla con los mismos ojos que Sanji que, a veces prefería echar un vistazo hacia el lado contrario, con la remota esperanza de que eso fuera suficiente (o al menos, alcanzara) para no tenerla tan presente. _

_Después de todo, era la primera vez en su vida que pasaba por algo como eso y le daba la impresión de que no iba a ser nada fácil hablar con la chica al respecto. _

_De hecho, la mañana del dichoso plan, ocurrió algo insólito. Llevaba una semana sin poder dormir y si bien conocía los motivos de su reciente insomnio, prefirió golpearse la cabeza contra la pared que discutir directamente el tema. Enfrentar a Nami porque no era capaz de pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera ella, no le sonó para nada viable y por eso mismo, acabó mudo de sólo salir a cubierta._

_Le pareció estar soñando (en un principio), por el juego de colores que había alrededor de ella, incluso su puesta en escena, tenía un toque angelical que, Luffy jamás había visto._

_Ahí, sola, en el columpio; hasta la brisa matutina parecía encajar en el sugestivo juego de sus piernas que, apenas tocaban el suelo con la planta de los pies. Aquello, fue como estar en el cielo para él, hasta que visualizó que esa era la misma chica con la que viajaba todos los días y no un ser divino al que debiera adorar, incluso. No obstante, quitarle los ojos de encima, era una tarea bastante difícil y la única cosa que podía arrancarlo de su estado de devoción por la chica, se encontraba en la misma ruta que ella._

_Podría decirse entonces, que su estrategia se vio arruinada antes de empezar y que no le quedó otra, que dar un paso al frente y chocar con esa mujer que desde hacía buen rato; le ponía los pelos de punta. _

_Caminó como si estuviera descalzo, una vez que la sonrisa se adueñó de su rostro y marcó paso, sin intenciones de arruinar la imagen tan perfecta que estaban captando sus ojos. La verdad, hacía siglos que no veía a Nami tan tranquila y poder contemplar ese lado de ella, le hacía bien. Una especie de calidez se apoderaba de su cuerpo y hasta le resultaba imposible defenderse de ella, porque sabía perfectamente de quién venía. _

_Él que siempre andaba pensando en otra, él que lo único que quería era llegar a destino y cumplir con su sueño, él que sentenció que las chicas eran complicadas y que por eso mismo, no se involucraría con ninguna de ellas..._

_Había terminado por caer en las redes de su mejor amiga y recién dos años después, tenía el coraje de darlo por bueno. De acuerdo, su relación no había sido la más común de todas y mucho menos, una en particular, pero... se acostumbró tanto a tenerla al lado que; las pocas veces que ella optó por estar del contrario, sintió que lo estaba abandonando. Aún sin tener nada serio con la chica, le dio la impresión de que lo estaba arrancando de su vida y que, siquiera estaba interesada en que formara parte de su círculo de amigos. Las pocas veces que tuvo ese punto de vista, Luffy se sintió despreciado y si bien le costó cargar con el dolor que aquello representaba, siempre la trató bien y no le reprochó nada. La navegante tenía su modo de hacer las cosas y si actuaba así porque quería protegerlo, entonces... él no era quién, para sentarse y reclamarle lo que no viniera al caso. Y esa mañana... _

_Sí, mientras iba acercándose a la chica, miles de esos momentos pasaron por su cabeza. Incluso se acordó de hasta como se conocieron y que, ella no dudó ni dos segundos en traicionarlo, para salirse con la suya. Si bien después decidió ayudarlo y toda la bola, le costó bastante que Nami lo tomara como buen chico y cuando parecía que lo había hecho, un mural se levantó entre los dos; impidiéndole llegar a ella. Dos años (o, quizás más), habían pasado desde ese entonces y aquella guerra parecía más una pesadilla, que otra cosa. Aunque todavía quedaba mucho de que hablar (y el moreno, era consciente de eso), quiso al menos por una vez, no tocar el tema con ella y hacer como si nunca se hubieran separado; sabiendo que no había modo de olvidar el zarpazo que les había dado Kuma y mucho menos, los años que pasaron lejos por culpa del maldito Shichibukai. _

_Por una vez, después del duelo de Ace, quiso sentirse acompañado y ajeno al tormento que regía sobre él, cuando se encontraba solo y sumido en esos pensamientos que, le carcomían el alma como si fueran aves de rapiña y, sabía que la única persona capaz de hacerlo sentir como en casa, era Nami. _

_Sin embargo, prefirió el silencio por encima de la palabra y le pasó por al lado, sin siquiera sentarse a mirarla. Lucía tan distinta a otras veces que, pensó que con tan sólo saludarla, ella cambiaría de postura y entonces, la magia se echaría a perder. Si bien no era fanático de las situaciones rosas, tenía claro que ambos habían madurado y que, como hombre que era, no sería nada raro que ella le atrajera por encima del límite racional. Aún tratándose de la navegante, sabía que algo como eso podía darse y contando la suma afinidad que había entre los dos, que él gustara de la chica, no resultaba nada raro. No obstante..._

_Decidió ser el mismo buen amigo de siempre y la dejó estar acompañada por el canto de las olas, calzándole el sombrero como en los viejos tiempos. Siquiera esperó que ella reaccionara o algo por el estilo, marcó un paso casi desinteresado que, no llegó a ninguna parte; porque la peli-naranja no tardó ni dos segundos en levantarse de su asiento y sujetarlo por detrás. _

_Y, si bien Luffy reconocía que le hacía falta un abrazo, que la chica lo tomara tan por sorpresa, lo estremeció. Sintió como sus huesos se volvían de hielo y como la sangre corría a una velocidad imposible de calcular, en tanto las manos de Nami se estrujaban contra su pecho. Sin embargo, no fue el acto lo que lo dejó en seco, si no las palabras que tocaron sus oídos, cuando ella abrió la boca en un ruedo de segundos que, si bien no lo hicieron llorar; lo desarmaron por dentro._

_**-Te extrañé mucho...-**_

_Y ahora, era él quién la extrañaba a ella, por haber correspondido de la misma manera o, quizás, con el doble de intensidad._

_Después de todo, Nami podría haberlo extrañado como amigo, como capitán, como lo que fuera; pero él... _

_No, él la había echado de menos, porque se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la quería y que, si lo que le tocaba afrontar era una vida sin ella, entonces... prefería que lo mataran ahí mismo y le ahorraran aquella tortura por la que había pasado más de una vez. _

_Sinceramente, había llegado a su límite y no quería imaginarse pisando tierras distintas a las que pisaba ahora, cargando con la falta de la chica a su lado y la memoria de aquellos ojos llorosos que, no paraban de pedirle ayuda constantemente._

_De hecho, siquiera se dio cuenta como llegó hasta donde se encontraba el Sunny. _

_Seguramente, en medio del desvarío y los recuerdos, se puso de pie y empezó a andar de capa caída, hasta chocarse con el ancla y la voz de sus compañeros que, como de costumbre, estaban el doble de animados de lo que no estaba él. _

_Inconscientemente, había decidido enfrentarlos y decirles que, lamentablemente, habían vuelto a quedarse sin navegante y que, por supuesto, era su culpa. Ya si después, ellos tenían ganas de echarselo en cara o golpearlo hasta el cansancio, era asunto de cada uno, él no se iba a meter. Sabía el error que había cometido por quedarse paralizado por segunda vez y que, si alguien merecía ser castigado por semejante estúpidez, era él y nadie más. _

_Por eso, siquiera lo pensó dos veces y subió, cargando con ese estado lamentable, dispuesto a mirarlos a la cara y darles las buenas nuevas (aunque en sí, no fueran buenas). _

**-Chicos, yo...-no sabía por dónde empezar y las miradas de todos, lo estaban matando-Lo siento...-**

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

Saludos, lectores de fanfiction net !

Bueno, esto es sorprendente, acabo de terminar el **capítulo 3** de este fic y ya tengo programado, más o menos, el que sigue :)

La verdad, esta entrega no tiene mucho que contar, no más marqué lo culpable que se siente **Luffy** por haber reaccionado de la misma manera que dos años atrás y que, una vez más, fue incapaz de salvar a **Nami**.

Ojo, no estoy a favor de remarcar eso, pero... contemos que él fue el único que estaba ahí y que, bueno... ella le pidió ayuda **(lo cual, ya es clásico)** y que, así terminaron las cosas y ellos también.

Sé que prometí narrar con detalles como fue que **Nami **desapareció pero, armé este capítulo vía celular y bloc de notas y pos... se me vinieron un montón de cosas a la cabeza y así se me fueron las **10 hojas** que debía durar. De todas maneras, es un capítulo triste y dulce a la vez, por el recuerdo que hay en las últimas partes de la narración. Recuerden que es un **LuNa** y que pos, a mí me encanta la pareja; así que... la remarcaré mucho :)

**Ya en el capítulo siguiente**, los demás se enterarán de lo sucedido con la navegante y pos, **habrá un pequeño encontronazo entre Sanji y Luffy**, porque este será el único que lo culpe por ser tan descuidado y haber dejado que se llevaran a **Nami (aunque en sí, no se la hayan llevado). **

Y ya, una vez que pase todo el drama **(que calculo que será en el próximo)**, **los Mugiwara** empezarán a moverse y tratarán de encontrar al tipo este **(que sigue sin nombre, para acotar)**, para que les diga donde está **Nami**. Prometo enfocar a **Nami**, una vez que **Luffy** tenga el choque con **Sanji** o, entre medio, ya se verá. Pero... sabremos de ella pronto, porque es hora que **Roger** haga su entrada. Además, muero por narrar la época en la que vivía el **Rey de los Piratas** y tengo un par de ideas locas para eso.

Sin más, les doy las graciias por leer y espero que este capítulo les guste tanto como los otros, aunque en sí, no haya pasado nada.

Disfrutenlo y pos, nos vemos en otra !

**MonKey D NaMii**

**NOTA:**sobre la lista de enemigos que se marcó a lo largo de la narración...

Gomen, se que** Moria no secuestró a Nami**, pero... era necesario :) Y bueno, Shiki es de la película, pero... contaba también. En fin, la lista fue pobre, porque no tengo buena memoria del principio de la serie; pero... si se me ocurre ponerla de nuevo, será más larga **(en caso de que me acuerde alguno más, ¿eh?)**


	4. Chapter 4

**+¿FANTASÍA O REALIDAD?+**

**+STAGE.04: INFIERNO+**

_**-Chicos, yo lo siento...-**_

_Ante la mirada atónita de los demás, pidió disculpas._

_Incluso antes de que cualquiera saltara con la clásica pregunta de si lo habían atacado por ahí, prefirió bajar la cabeza y pedir perdón por el tremendo error que acababa de cometer._

_Siquiera entró en detalles, no más aplastó su orgullo, acusándose de un crimen que a falta de cargos; pesaban las pericias._

_Atentamente, miró a sus compañeros, uno por uno. Sus caras eran casi idénticas, todos preocupados por como lucía su capitán, con las ropas rotas y una voz que le hacía competencia a la de un animal en desgracia. Pensó en como podrían llegar a tomarse la noticia, en como reaccionarían una vez que estuvieran al tanto de la suerte de la navegante; en como (seguramente) lo golpearía Sanji por haber faltado a su palabra. Después de todo..._

_Cuidar de Nami, era un principio para él y de la noche a la mañana, un tipo (al que siquiera conocía) se encargó de cambiar la rutina por algo que no hacía todos los días o que, sencillamente, no estaba dentro de sus planes. Sin embargo..._

_Poco importaba eso ahora, puesto que las cosas ya se habían dado de una manera y aunque no le gustara mucho hacerse a la idea, si de veras quería salir adelante y que la chica resultara ilesa de aquel embrollo; iba a tener que trabajar duro y enfrentarse a una realidad que por lo visto, pintaba bastante cruda._

_¿Si le molestaba? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Tener que decirle al resto que había vuelto a perder a la navegante, no era nada fácil y si bien ya estaba preparado (y hasta acostumbrado) a que el resto levantara la voz, no sentía que estuviera en condiciones de soportar semejante peso y mucho menos, sin siquiera saber el paradero de la chica. Necesitaba pistas, claves, algo que le dijera por dónde empezar a buscar; alguna especie de señal que lo guiara por un camino lleno de escombros, algo... lo que fuera, pero algo. _

_En momentos como este, el moreno consideraba indispensable una ruta y lamentablemente, no contaba con ninguna. Solo, en medio de la nada, con los ojos de sus compañeros perforándole la nuca..._

_Por una milésima de segundo, creyó que iba a estallar. Que, como otras tantas veces, iba a desmoronarse, confesando que había actuado como un cobarde de nueva cuenta y que, por eso mismo, Nami ya no estaba con ellos. _

_Él más que nadie, necesitaba hallar las fuerzas para chocar con el resto y hacerles entender que, sí... se había equivocado, pero no por querer. Que el tipo lo había amenazado en todos los idiomas posibles y él creyó que si se quedaba en el molde, la chica no iba a correr peligro. Que, tarde o temprano, el sujeto se cansaría de tenerla como prisionera y la dejaría ir, para que esta pudiera alertar a los demás; respecto a la llegada del nuevo enemigo. _

_Pero, no. Nada de eso pasó, absolutamente nada de eso pasó. La peli-naranja acabó por ser la víctima de un loco desquiciado que, si bien se presentó como un enemigo del mismísimo Roger, ahora estaba dentro de la lista roja del joven Mugiwara. _

_¿Por qué? Fácil, porque se había metido con uno de los suyos y no con cualquiera de ellos. Se había metido con Nami y, aunque las fuerzas no estuvieran de su lado, él mismo iba a encargarse de que aprendiera la lección y le dijera dónde diablos la había mandado. Después de todo, dejar que el tipo se saliera con la suya, no estaba dentro de sus planes y mucho menos ahora, que le había dicho ese verso de que el pueblo no necesitaba de otro Rey de los Piratas y mucho menos, si ese Rey era él. No obstante, Luffy confió en que el sujeto estaba mal de la cabeza y que por eso mismo, le salió con esa sarta de cosas; que terminaron por separarlo de la navegante. Pero..._

_No. Lo que él no sabía era que, más allá de querer acabar con el legado de Roger; aquel hombre tenía un plan maestro y, lamentablemente, su tripulación tenía mucho que ver._

_¿Acabar con la leyenda del Rey de los Piratas? ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? _

_Por supuesto que cada uno era libre de ambicionar con lo que quisiera pero, destruír los logros de un hombre tan poderoso..._

_Sinceramente, al moreno de costaba creer que hubiera personas así, todavía. Incluso tratándose un maldito enemigo, le costaba imaginar que el tipo soñara con eso y que hasta se creyera capaz de lograrlo. Sin embargo..._

_Eso no venía al caso. Desde que había pisado el Sunny, una sola cosa salió de su boca y la verdad, según los otros, tenía que explicarse. Si bien no era la primera vez que les pedía disculpas por algo, su apariencia llamaba mucho la atención y lo primero que pensó el resto, fue que lo habían atacado por ahí. _

_Y bueno, en sí, tenían razón. Después de todo, el hombre de unos 40 años casi, le dio su merecido y como premio, mandó a Nami a un lugar completamente distinto, del cual Luffy siquiera tenía uso de razón. Aún necesitando encontrarla, no fue capaz de mover un solo músculo para cambiar el rumbo de las cosas y, por eso mismo, había vuelto con los demás. De una forma u otra, ellos tenían que estar al tanto de lo que había pasado y el único que podía contarles todo (hasta con lujo de detalles), era él._

_Por eso mismo, dio un paso adelante. Lejos sintió como el mar acompañaba el momento de tensión con un movimiento suave que, parecía estar advirtiendo una posible tormenta. _

_Chopper retrocedió. Era la primera vez que veía a su capitán de ese modo y como que estaba aterrado. Sus ojos tenían una delgada línea roja al costado de las pupilas y apenas si quedaba el recuerdo del ténue color que solía haber en ellas._

_No había que ser muy genio para darse cuenta que había estado llorando y que, probablemente, se debiera a la muerte de Ace. _

_No obstante, tanto el médico como el resto, desconocían el motivo de tan lamentable estado y por eso mismo, esperaban la respuesta del moreno. Y él..._

_Bueno, él no sabía por dónde empezar. Intentó por todos los medios posibles darles a entender que la navegante había vuelto a desaparecer pero, no más llegó a pronunciar su nombre, sin que las lágrimas le robaran el protagonismo. _

_Estaba destruído, en pocas palabras y tener que tocar el tema, cuando los recuerdos seguían frescos, no más aplastó la poca fuerza de voluntad que todavía lo acompañaba. Siquiera supo cómo, cuándo, ni dónde; pero... tocó fondo ante el llamado de atención del tirador que, no más criticó a Sanji por el golpe que le dio al Mugiwara. Finalmente, ocurrió lo que sabía que iba a ocurrir y, tal cual había dispuesto..._

_**NO SE IBA A DEFENDER.**_

**-¿Dónde está Nami-san?-pisó fuerte, acusándolo ante la mirada perpleja de los demás-¡Anda, contesta!-que bastante mudo estaba, ahí tirado en el suelo-¿Dónde diablos está Nami-san?-**

**-Yo...-los recuerdos, le taladraron el cerebro, cuando quiso hablar-No lo sé...-**

**-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?-aquello, enfureció al cocinero-¿Qué no estaba contigo, acaso?-**

**-Sí, pero...-contarle con lujo de detalles lo que había sucedido, era difícil para él-Un tipo nos atacó y...-**

**-¿Dejaste que se la llevara?-lanzó la primera ficha sobre la mesa y el moreno bajó la cabeza, dándole a entender que sí-¿Para qué nos mandaste a entrenar, si sigues cometiendo los mismos errores?-**

**-Para un poco, Sanji...-el reno salió en defensa del capitán, puesto que este, ni fuerza de voluntad tenía para contrarestar los ataques del rubio-En vez de acusarlo, ¿por qué no dejas que nos explique?-**

**-Para mí, está bastante claro lo que pasó-incluso, le pareció absurda la postura del moreno, si ya estaba por de más de acostumbrado a semejante situación-No necesito que me explique nada-**

**-¿Qué no ves que está herido?-para sorpresa de todos, él fue el único que pasó por alto ese diminuto detalle **

**-Dijo que lo atacaron, ¿no?-comentó, casi con el mismo interés que lo hubiera hecho un desconocido-Es normal que tenga unos cuantos rasguños, entonces-**

**-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-según el médico, no estaba usando la cabeza-¡Luffy...!-**

**-¡Dejó que se llevaran a Nami-san!-para él, eso era lo que realmente importaba-¿Qué se supone que haga?-porque sí, había muchas opciones pero, ninguna le resultaba tentadora-¿Que lo aplauda?-**

**-No, pero...-contradecir al cocinero, era imposible, a veces**

**-¡Si ella no está aquí, es por su culpa!-remarcó y el mar se sacudió, ante los puños cerrados del moreno-¡De haber sabido que esto iba a pasar, no la hubiera dejado ir a buscarlo!-**

**-Sanji...-la verdad, le costaba aceptar, que sus amigos se transformaran por la ausencia de la navegante**

**-Dime, Luffy-ahí, volvió a fijarse en el acusado-¿Cuántas veces hemos pasado por esto?-**

**-Unas cuantas...-nadie lo obligó a responder, lo hizo por voluntad propia**

**-Así es-y el otro, siquiera lo desmintió-¿Y quién ha tenido siempre la culpa?-**

**-Yo...-por más que le doliera admitirlo, sabía que era cierto**

**-¡Exacto, tú!-le jaló del chaleco, para ponerlo a su altura-¡De no ser por ti, Nami-san estaría...!-**

**-¡Ya sé que fue mi culpa, no es necesario que me lo repitas!-instintivamente, derribó al cocinero de un solo golpe**

**-¡Explicame, entonces!-y este, se lo devolvió, echándose sobre él-¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo que dejaste que se la llevaran?-**

**-¡Ese tipo iba a matarla, Sanji!-chilló, recordando el arma y los ojos de la navegante**

**-¡¿Qué?-una vez más, tiró de la prenda del moreno, sólo que con menos fuerza**

**-¡Dijo que si movía un solo dedo, ella no viviría para contarlo!-lo cual, en esos momentos, lo aterró-¡Yo...!-incluso ahora, que todo había pasado, seguía con el miedo cosido al pecho-¡No sabía que hacer!-**

**-¿Y por eso preferiste creerle al enemigo?-en un arrebato de locura, lo golpeó por segunda vez-¿Qué?-evitó la risa pero, siguió atacándolo verbalmente-¿Pensaste que la dejaría ir, así como si nada?-**

**-¿Qué hubieras hecho en mi lugar?-le pegó dónde más le dolía, sin hacer uso de la fuerza bruta-¿Enfrentarlo, acaso?-**

**-¡Por supuesto!-gritó de una manera bestial, tanto que el mismísimo barco tembló-¡Hubiera hecho todo lo posible con tal de rescatar a Nami-san!-lo cual, según él, el moreno siquiera pensó en llevar a cabo-¡No como tú, que te temblaron las patas y te echaste para atrás!-**

**-¡Sólo intentaba protegerla!-ahí, se libró del cocinero, propinándole una buena patada-¡No quería que muriera por mi culpa!-**

**-¡Pues, te salió mal!-y este, se la devolvió, haciéndolo chocar contra el mástil-¡Ese tipo se llevó a Nami-san y siquiera sabemos dónde está!-se tomó su tiempo, para marcar paso y tomarlo del cuello por segunda vez-¿Y todo por qué?-lo miró fijo, como si este fuera responder por él-¡Porque fuiste tan idiota que lo dejaste escapar!-**

**-¡Perdón por ser tan idiota, entonces!-el cabezazo le sirvió para zafarse y echarse sobre el rubio-¡Perdón por no usar la cabeza!-sus nudillos, prácticamente, desfiguraron la cara de su compañero-¡Perdón por pensar en ella y no dar pelea!-**

**-¡No te hagas el héroe!-una vez más, sus piernas le dieron en el estómago-¡Que bastante mal te salió esta vez!-ante la mirada de horror de algunos de sus camaradas, lo estampó contra el suelo-¡Siquiera sé que haces aquí!-sus zapatos se lucieron, en medio del crujir de los huesos del capitán-¡Deberías estar buscando a ese tipo!-**

**-¿Te parece que estoy como para ir a buscarlo?-ni eso alcanzó para que el otro lo soltara-¡Siquiera sé como llegué hasta aquí!-**

**-¡Como si me importara!-nuevamente, arrojó al moreno contra el mástil, alcanzándolo a una velocidad estelar-¡Eso no hará que Nami-san vuelva!-**

**-Si tanto quieres que vuelva, ¿por qué no vas a buscarla tú?-con eso, se ganó que, literalmente, lo ahorcara**

**-¡Porque el que la perdió de vista fuiste tú, no yo!-sus dedos se incrustaron en la piel de su rival-¡Y no me vengas con esa estupidez de que intentabas protegerla, porque no te creo!-**

**-¿Qué más querías que hiciera?-aunque le costaba respirar, no dudó en hacerle frente-¡Hasta le pedí de rodillas que la dejara ir!-**

**-¿Sirvió de algo, acaso?-recién entonces, lo oyó quejarse, por como sonó su espalda contra la madera-¡No, por supuesto que no!-y eso, siquiera había que afirmarlo-¡Seguimos aquí como si nada, mientras que Nami-san está allá afuera!-lo cual, fue el motivo de discusión entre los dos-¡En peligro!-**

**-¿Qué sabes tú de eso?-de algún modo se las arregló, para darle un buen golpe y avalanzarse sobre él-¡Dime, Sanji!-sus dedos arruinaron el nuevo traje del chico, por la fuerza del agarre-¿Qué sabes tú de eso, si siquiera estuviste ahí?-**

**-¡O-Oigan!-el tirador decidió meterse, para calmar un poco las aguas-¡Paren un poco, los dos!-**

**-¡No paro nada!-sin soltar a su adversario, miró al otro como si jamás se hubieran visto-¿Creen que tienen el derecho de acusarme después de todo por lo que pasé?-hizo incapie en la muerte de su hermano y la ausencia de la navegante-¡No tienen idea de lo que he sufrido!-en realidad, era imposible que lo supieran, si él no abría la boca-¡Incluso ahora...!-ahí, marcó una línea de tiempo entre el pasado y el presente-¡Deberían irse bien al diablo y dejarme en paz!-**

**-Pero, Luffy...-fácilmente, lo dejó sin palabras**

**-¡De acuerdo, fue mi culpa que se llevaran a Nami!-al menos, era capaz de reconocerlo, no como otras veces-¡No crean que estoy orgulloso de eso, porque no lo estoy!-**

**-¡Bajate del maldito barco y ve a buscarla, entonces!-una vez más, el cocinero barrió el suelo con él, quedando como el ganador-¡Si Nami-san te importa tanto como dices, mueve el culo y traela de regreso!-prácticamente, se lo ordenó ante la mirada atenta de los demás-¡Y ni pienses que te vamos a ayudar!-habló por todos, inmutable como nunca antes-¡Tú la perdiste, tú la recuperas!-según él, así era como funcionaban las cosas-¿Te quedó claro, Luffy?-**

**-¡Maldición!-el resto pensó que mataría a golpes al rubio, sin embargo, el moreno pareció contenerse y no más lanzó un puñetazo que dejó hecha polvo la puerta de la cocina e, instantáneamente, bajó del barco-¡Los odio!-**

**-¡Espera, Lu...!-el intento del reno por detenerlo, fue inútil**

**-Deja que se vaya, Chopper-el espadachín, optó por una postura más seria**

**-¡Pero, Zoro...!-eso, al médico, no le gustó-¡Luffy está...!-**

**-El Marimo tiene razón-por primera vez, ambos enemigos terrenales, coincidieron en algo-Deja que se aclare las ideas, necesita madurar-**

**-¡Él no está bien, chicos!-no sólo lo dijo por las heridas físicas, si no por las psíquicas también**

**-¿Nosotros lo estamos, acaso?-el mujeriego de la tripulación, era bueno para defenderse, aún cuando no lo acusaban**

**-¡Nami acaba de desaparecer!-les recordó, como si lo hubieran olvidado-¡Deberíamos estar buscándola, no peleando entre nosotros!-**

**-Dile eso a quién le importe-fácil, se desquitó del animal, dando media vuelta**

**-Sanji...-por primera vez, sintió que desconocía a su compañero de viaje-Chicos...-**

**-Iré a preparar la comida-cambió de tema, como si no hubiera peleado con el capitán, en ningún momento-Ya casi es hora de almorzar-**

**-¿No vamos a hacer nada, acaso?-preguntó, una vez que el rubio se metiera en la cocina-¿Vamos a dejar sola a Nami dónde sea que esté?-**

**-Luffy salió a buscarla-resolvió el segundo al mando, tirado en la sombra-Y por lo que se ve, no quiere nuestra ayuda-lo cual, ya era común en él-Dejémoslo solo por un rato-automáticamente, cerró los ojos-A ver si puede arreglarselas sin nosotros-**

**-¡No podemos hacer eso!-se quejó, como nadie-¡Él nos...!-**

**-Lo que Luffy necesita es hacerse cargo de sus propios actos-fue cortante y siquiera se molestó en mirarlo-Y nosotros no vamos a interferir-decidió, sin pedir la opinión del resto-¿Te quedó claro?-no más entonces, abrió los ojos para que así captara el mensaje-Lo único que podemos hacer por él, es esto-que era bastante poco, para acotar-Así que, preparate para lo que sea y no bajes la guardia-sin estar al tanto de quién era el enemigo, no les quedaba otra salida-Si quieres ayudar a Luffy, tienes que estar alerta-como siempre, dado que eran piratas-¿Has entendido, Chopper?-**

**-Que quede claro que no estoy de acuerdo con esto...-dio su veredicto, después de un minuto de silencio-No más haré lo que me dices, porque a diferencia de todos ustedes, estoy preocupado por él...-acusó a los otros de estar del lado del cocinero y no de su líder-Iré a prepararme para el combate...-marcó paso hacia el único espacio dónde se sentía cómodo y lejos de esa maldita guerra-Con su permiso...-**

_El resto pareció enmudecer, ante la puesta en escena del reno. Si bien la mayoría estaban preocupados por el paradero de la navegante y la salud mental del moreno, optaron por una postura diferente a la del médico. O sea, no era que estuvieran a favor de lo que planteó Sanji pero, tampoco estaban en contra. No era la primera vez que Nami era secuestrada y mucho menos, la única en la que Luffy fuera el culpable. Todos conocían las reglas del juego y por más que no fuera lo mejor tener al capitán enfrentado con cada uno de ellos, era así como se iban a mover, con o sin él. _

_Por su lado, el Mugiwara corría alimentado por un par de sentimientos erróneos, producto de su pelea con el cocinero. Después de mucho tiempo, le había caído la ficha que, más allá de él, había alguien que velaba por el bien de la chica y que ese alguien, era el rubio. Y no podía culparlo de todo lo que había dicho, porque sabía que era cierto. Era su culpa que la navegante no estuviera en el mismo lugar que el resto y por supuesto, que acabara siendo la víctima de un asunto que seguía sin poder resolver. Una vez que bajó del Sunny, se dio cuenta de eso. Que no había vuelta atrás, que no había modo de retroceder en el tiempo y mucho menos, de hallar un atajo que lo llevara directamente al tipo que echó a perder la armonía entre él y su tripulación. Incluso cuando tropezó, partiéndose sus piernas contra el suelo, su punto de vista se mantuvo firme e intacto. De hecho, a diferencia de otras veces, se maldijo con mucha más fuerza, pasando por alto que aquello podría alertar a posibles enemigos. Lo único que quería, era encontrar al maldito sujeto y que le diera una respuesta, porque de seguir así, iba a enloquecer._

_Sin embargo, su falta de cordura, no le impidió percatarse de la presencia de alguien más por los alrededores y frenó en medio de lo que ahora le parecía más el infierno, que el Archipiélago Shabaody. Miró hacia todos lados, estaba seguro de haber oído el crujir que, usualmente, hacían las ramas si se las pisaba por accidente. Fuera que alguien lo estuviera siguiendo o simplemente, una pareja que disfrutaba del día dando un paseo, su puño derecho estaba listo para sacudir el mundo entero. Por eso, apenas escuchó la segunda falta por parte del enemigo, giró en un movimiento ligero que terminó a los gritos y con sus nudillos en la cara de un chico bastante joven. _

_¿Quién sería? ¿Un aliado o un enemigo? Fuera cuál fuera la respuesta, algo estaba claro: un nuevo viaje estaba a punto de comenzar y él, tendría mucho que ver._

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Saludos, lectores de fanfiction net !

Después de una semana bastante larga, he terminado** el capítulo 4** de este fic y vengo a dejarselos para que lo lean ^^

**¿Qué hubo de interesante en esta entrega?**

No lo sé... digamos que **me excedí un poco en lo que se refiere al encontronazo entre Luffy y Sanji**. No tenía pensado que fuera así. O sea, sí iban a sacarse los dientes y el rubio iba a acusarlo de haber perdido de vista a **Nami**, pero... no iban a empezar a los golpes, con los demás petrificados ahí.

Tampoco la actitud del resto respecto a la situación de **Luffy** iba a ser el que se muestra. Al contrario, iban a estar de su lado y lo iban a ayudar a encontrar a la chica; ahora... como se dio vuelta la cosa, no van a mover un solo dedo para ayudar al capitán.

**Como dijo Sanji " tú la perdiste, tú la recuperas "**.

Naa, no será tan así, pero... los demás no tendrán la participación que estaba programada, porque entrará en juego un nuevo personaje ^^

Así es, **Luffy** necesitaba de un nuevo compañero para este viaje fantástico y pos, graciias a uno de los lectores de este fic, lo he conseguido.

Desde aquí, **mil graciias a Salamander no Natsu por permitirme usar sus personajes en esta historia**. Es la primera vez que hago algo como esto y pos, espero que quede biien.

Por el momento, el capítulo no alcanzó para que hiciiera una gran aparición pero, ya en el siguiente conocerá a **Luffy **y empezarán a moverse.

Ojo, no tengo pensado mandar a **Luffy** a la época de **Roger** tan pronto. Al contrario, tendrán un par de enfrentamientos con el tipo, volverá al **Sunny** con su nuevo camarada y bueno, ahí si creo que empezarán a moverse para encontrar a **Nami**.

Sobre si todos irán a la época de **Roger**... lo estoy pensando. Pero, creo que sólo** Luffy** y su nuevo amigo entrarán en ese estado, porque... como se verá en la próxima entrega, ambos tienen algo en común con **Roger** y pos, eso hará que tengan el mismo enemigo en particular.

En cuanto a **Nami**... una vez que **Luffy** una fuerzas con su nuevo aliado, la enfocaré ^^

Sin más, espero que les haya gustado esta entrega y pos, la próxima ya está en construcción. Graciias por leer y... nos vemos en otra !

**MonKey D NaMii**


	5. Chapter 5

**+¿FANTASÍA O REALIDAD?+**

**+STAGE.05: ANÁLISIS+**

_**-¡LOS ODIO!-**_

_Aquello retumbó en su cabeza, como si se tratara de una nota musical. Después de mucho tiempo, volvió a atacar a sus amigos con la misma frase que dio vuelta el mundo entero, la primera vez que Nami desapareció. _

_Si bien esta vez había sido su culpa y no del resto, la emoción violenta, no lo dejó reaccionar y sus puños terminaron hablando por él, en medio de una pelea que nunca debió suceder._

_De acuerdo, siempre había tenido sus discrepancias con el rubio pero, de ahí a entrar en guerra, había una gran diferencia. Eran amigos, viajaban juntos, tenían intereses en común, incluso habían aprendido a respetarse el uno al otro y de la noche a la mañana; todo eso se vino abajo. No porque así lo quisieran ambos, por supuesto. El hecho de que los dos estuvieran tras los pasos de la misma chica, fue lo que terminó por enfrentarlos y lamentablemente, Luffy no pudo seguir haciéndose el modesto cuando el cocinero se lavó las manos y le dejó el trabajo duro; como si la navegante le diera lo mismo que nada. Después de todo, a la hora de sentar cabeza respecto a aquel tema en particular, Sanji siempre fue el primero en gritar a los cuatro vientos cuánto amaba a la peli-naranja y en su caso, el moreno prefirió tener la boca bien cerrada, para no perder lo poco firme que tenía con ella. Quería demasiado a su amiga, como para sacrificar ese vínculo por algo que, probablemente, podría no llegar a resultar. No porque él fuera un desastre en eso de las relaciones amorosas, si no porque creía que Nami estaba para algo mejor que él y que, tal vez, Sanji encajara mejor con el perfil de chico que ella buscaba. _

_Aún habiendo hecho sin fin de cosas por la chica, Luffy sabía cual era su puesto en la vida de la navegante y por eso mismo, nunca buscó más espacio del que ella decidió darle. Sabía que si lo tomaba en cuenta, era porque lo consideraba su amigo y a él, eso le pareció suficiente (en un principio). Conforme fue pasando el tiempo, se dio cuenta que sentía algo más por la joven y que, lamentablemente, no tenía caso ignorarlo cuando ya era bastante obvio. Si estaba enamorado o no de esa ladrona, era asunto suyo y nadie tenía derecho a meterse en un tema tan delicado como ese. Sin embargo, sabía que tener sentimientos amorosos por Nami no era lo correcto y que, probablemente, tendría que sacrificar cosas importantes con tal de no perder lo que lo ataba a ella. Incluso si se decidía a tomarla como una amiga y nada más, siempre habría algo que lo uniría a la chica y él sabía bien que era ese algo, exactamente: la promesa que le hizo a Genzo._

_Si bien ante la vista de cualquiera, no era para nada significativo, para él... sí. Aquel juego de palabras que compartió con el anciano, fue el único puente que le permitió acercarse a Nami sin tenerle miedo a nada y por eso mismo, ahora se sentía todo un inútil._

_Haberla perdido todas las veces que la perdió, fue como una bomba de tiempo y ya no era cuestión de dejar pasar el efecto y que le cayera el castigo como un baldazo de agua fría. _

_No. Esta vez estaba cantado que tenía que moverse porque, de lo contrario, no volvería a verla y su corazón (tanto como él), no estaba preparado para una pérdida de ese nivel. _

_Había tenido suficiente en Impel Down, había sufrido demasiado por culpa de esos miserables que decidieron por encima de Ace si debía vivir o no, ¡no iba a permitir que hicieran lo mismo con Nami! ¡No con ella!_

_Había jurado que la protegería con su vida, si era necesario y, si llegada la circunstancia, no quedaba otra; entonces se pondría de rodillas y se entregaría de ojos cerrados a esos tipos, para que ella estuviera a salvo. Como en esos momentos, alguien le importaba más que su existencia y esta vez no era su hermano, si no su navegante. Más allá de todo lo que Nami había hecho, más allá de las veces que lo traicionó, más allá de los miles de errores que tenía y de los que parecía estar orgullosa, Luffy tenía bien en claro lo que sentía por ella y ni que lo obligaran, iba a olvidarse de lo que representaba dentro del ángulo de sus cosas importantes._

_Y tal vez, fue eso mismo, lo que desencadenó todo lo que vino después. Por supuesto, perder a Nami fue como un disparador para él pero , la pelea con Sanji se dio por un montón de cosas que, si bien tenían relación con la suerte de la chica, la mayoría terminó por decaer sobre un punto que lo hizo explotar: su responsabilidad como capitán. _

_Sabía perfectamente que era su deber proteger a cada uno de los que viajaban con él y que la navegante era parte del grupo tanto como los otros. No obstante, el cocinero no tomó aquello como partida, al contrario, lo que le molestó fue que a pesar de haber pasado dos años, siguiera cometiendo los mismos errores._

_O sea, calzando con casi 20 años de edad, debería al menos haber tomado consciencia de que Nami era su punto débil y que hasta el Gobierno Mundial estaba al tanto de ese diminuto detalle. Y..._

_No. Tuvo que bajarse del Sunny para darse cuenta cuan hondo había metido la pata y cuánto más lo haría, seguramente, para encontrar a la chica. _

_Quizás hasta estuviera escrito en alguna parte que comenzara a armar escándalo desde temprano, dado que apenas estuvo fuera de la vista del resto, sus nudillos dieron vuelta la cara de un chico que, probablemente, tenía su misma edad. _

_A estas alturas, era un acto inconsciente, eso de darse vuelta casi por instinto. Sin embargo, desde lo sucedido con aquel tipo, el impulso se asemejaba más a una cacería que a un nuevo estilo de pelea. De hecho, bastó que su nuevo oponente pisara una rama para ponerlo en alerta y así dar el primer golpe. _

_Claro que, no contaba con que su adversario tuviera tan buenos reflejos, como para ponerlo en desventaja en menos de dos segundos. Seguía pensando tanto en lo que había pasado que, no le dio la cabeza como para meterse en la competencia, sin importar cual de todas ellas fuera. Era tan otra su prioridad que, aquel chico podría haberlo vencido hasta con los ojos cerrados. Por supuesto que, dio eso por bueno, recién cuando su puño se vio bajado de un ondazo por el filo de un arma que le sonó bastante familiar, pero... _

_¿Qué era todo ese montaje? ¿Otro espadachín dando vueltas por la zona y no era Zoro? ¿Qué significaba eso? _

_De acuerdo, por más que el peli-verde no fuera el único capaz de controlar las katanas a la perfección, estaba seguro que no había visto a nadie más que tuviera casi la misma facilidad con esas cosas. Entonces... ¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Un nuevo aliado o un posible enemigo? Y lo más importante de todo, ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Bueno, fuera cual fuera la respuesta, estaba a punto de descubrirlo._

**-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-el desconocido, saltó en su defensa, luego del impacto-¿Planeabas matarme, acaso?-**

**-Lo siento...-supuso que empezar con una disculpa, sería lo mejor, para que el otro bajara el arma-Pensé que eras un enemigo...-**

**-Ya sé que soy forastero, pero...-al menos, reconoció su error y también a quién lo acompañaba-Un momento, ¿qué tú no eres...?-**

**-¿Huh?-en eso, el moreno lo miró de una manera bastante rara, como si no entendiera algo en particular**

**-Imposible...-y el otro, parecía estar en medio de un estado de shock poco común, el cual le hizo bajar los brazos y soltar su mecanismo de defensa-Esto es...-incluso lo miró un par de veces, para asegurarse que no estaba equivocado-Imposible...-**

**-¿Qué es imposible?-semejante puesta en escena, le estaba haciendo perder tiempo, que él consideraba valioso-Explicate, chico...-**

**-Tú eres Monkey D Luffy, ¿cierto?-fue al grano, aún sabiendo que existía la posibilidad de que fuera alguien parecido al famoso pirata y no precisamente él en persona **

**-El mismo que viste y calza...-usó un par de minutos para levantarse y calzarse el sombrero, de ese modo que tanto lo caracterizaba-¿Algún problema con eso?-**

**-P-Para nada...-por como los ojos del Mugiwara atravesaron los suyos, supuso que debía mantener una postura distinta a la de un principio-Pero, tú...-**

**-¿Yo, qué?-la verdad, su acompañante daba tantas vueltas, que le estaba molestando**

**-No deberías verte así de joven...-ahí, levantó una ceja, ¿acaso debía lucir como un anciano y usar bastón?-Después de todo, han pasado 25 años desde que eres el Rey de los Piratas...-**

**-¿Qué?-eso, si que no se lo esperaba**

**-¡Exacto!-y el otro, siquiera atinó a desmentirlo-¡Hace 25 años que encontraste el One Piece!-cada cosa que decía, era la viva imagen de un par de fichas que caían sobre una mesa completamente vacía-¡Eres toda una leyenda, como Roger!-**

**-¿Eso quiere decir que los demás...?-automáticamente, creyó todo lo otro y buscó una última respuesta-¿Ellos cumplieron sus sueños también?-si él había alcanzado la cima, estaba claro que el resto había dado con sus objetivos-¿Incluso Nami?-**

**-Sí, así es...-aquello, lo dejó respirar tranquilo**

**-Eso significa que logramos salir de esto...-aún sabiendo que era temprano para especular tal cosa sobre su futuro, lo hizo-Dime una cosa...-porque, se veía que estaba al tanto de unos detalles que él no-¿Quién eres?-porque, siquiera había tenido la delicadeza de presentarse, luego del pequeño choque-¿De dónde vienes?-**

**-Soy Erick...-dijo orgulloso, con una gran sonrisa-Erick, gran espada...-típico de los piratas jóvenes, tener un apodo al costado del nombre-Y vengo de...-la transferencia de datos, llegó hasta ahí-Vengo de...-**

**-¿No sabes de dónde vienes?-si bien el moreno seguía siendo un novato, al menos tenía noción de su pueblo natal todavía**

**-¡Guarda silencio!-como era de esperarse, al otro no le gustó su observación-Verás, estaba con mis amigos, hasta que un tipo nos atacó y...-**

**-¿Cómo?-eso, le sonó familiar**

**-Sí, dijo un par de cosas raras y luego empezó a atacarnos sin razón...-mientras más detalles le daba, más hacía incapie sobre sus sospechas-Lo último que recuerdo es que llegué aquí solo y he estado buscando a los míos desde entonces...-**

**-¡Lo sabía!-levantó la voz, al ritmo de sus nudillos**

**-¿Qué cosa?-después de todo, él no le había dicho nada que pudiera serle útil**

**-¡Ese tipo no es un cazador común y corriente!-habló en clave, pegado al recuerdo de su última derrota-¡Hay algo raro en él!-**

**-Sí, debe ser cierto...-le dio la razón enseguida, dado que estaban hablando del mismo sujeto-Después de todo, está jugando con las dimensiones, por lo que se ve...-**

**-¡Tengo que encontrarlo cuanto antes!-sentenció, salteándose la parte de avisarle a los demás-¡De lo contrario, no podré...!-**

**-En ese caso, dejame ayudarte...-lo mejor era que contaran el uno con el otro, para salir victoriosos en la próxima pelea**

**-¿Estás loco?-pero, al capitán del Sunny, no le pareció buena idea-¿Qué podrías hacer tú contra un tipo como él?-**

**-Te sorprenderías, si me vieras en batalla...-había conocido a muchos piratas como el chico pero, nunca a uno que justo equiparara su determinación de un modo tan parejo-Además, ese tipo tiene algo que es mío, también...-**

**-¿Se metió con tus amigos, acaso?-por lo que le había mencionado antes, supuso que ese era su punto en común**

**-Sí...-esa respuesta, se lo comprobó-Con John y con Kory, también...-apenas terminó de pasar lista, achicó los ojos y apretó los puños-¡No le dejaré pasar esta, aunque me muera!-**

**-En ese caso, supongo que está bien si me ayudas...-a su manera, él sentía lo mismo por dentro**

**-¿Bromeas?-para acotar, el otro esperaba cualquier cosa de su parte, menos un "sí"-¡Será genial darte una mano, Luffy!-**

**-¡Vayamos a patearle el trasero, entonces!-recién entonces, sonrió y levantó el brazo, al compás de su voz-¡Y recuperemos lo que es nuestro!-**

**-¡Como ordene, capitán!-su nuevo compañero lo siguió tanto en el gesto, como en la decisión **

_Podría decirse que, luego del pequeño choque con su tripulación, Luffy tuvo la chance de encontrar una nueva fuente de apoyo y hasta con un punto en común. Si bien un dos contra uno, no garantizaba una victoria al cien por ciento, al menos contaría con su compañero para un posible ataque en equipo. De hecho, ahora que estaba más o menos al tanto de lo que ese tipo era capaz de hacer, no le quedaban dudas de que tenía que mover el culo y echarle a perder los planes cuanto antes. Después de todo..._

_Nami estaba en peligro y el único que podía hacer algo por ella, era él. Sin embargo, lo que el moreno no sabía era que..._

_Para encontrar la puerta que lo llevara de regreso a los brazos de la navegante, tendría que atravesar un sin fin de obstáculos que, podrían alejarlo cada vez más de ella, haciendo del sueño una pesadilla en cuatro patas de la que, no se libraría tan fácilmente._

_Mientras tanto, tal vez lejos de las tierras por las que corría el Mugiwara, un par de piernas cansadas buscaban el camino de regreso a aquel lugar que ambos tenían en común._

_¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Cuáles eran sus planes? ¿Qué había pasado con Luffy?, se preguntaba una y otra vez, bajo una lluvia bastante familiar, donde los recuerdos eran gotas de agua y la sonrisa de ese chico, el grito desesperado que soltaron sus labios cuando finalmente se dio por vencida._

_**-¡LUFFY!-**_

_Fue como si el sueño hubiera terminado de su lado del mundo, forzándola a separarse de su capitán para siempre._

_¿Si se habían equivocado en algo? No. Al menos, ella creía que no. Sin embargo, de nada servía tener la seguridad de una cosa tan llana, cuando era consciente de que se encontraba sola y que, por primera vez en su vida, Luffy no iba a estar ahí para acompañarla. De alguna manera, le dio la impresión de que así como él la perdió a ella, ella lo había perdido a él y que, aún si intentaba engañarse y teñir la realidad de otro color mucho más agradable, las cosas no iban a mejorar para ninguno de los dos. Tal vez por eso, le temblaron tanto las piernas a la hora de reconocer que no tenía ni la más pálida idea de donde se encontraba y que, probablemente, no lo supiera nunca. Sus ojos, que en todo momento acompañaron el miedo que yacía dormido dentro de su cuerpo, echaron un último vistazo antes de que cayera rendida, captando la imagen de un hombre más o menos delgado, que la cargó en brazos como si la conociera de mucho antes o quizás, de toda la vida._

_Incluso en su estado, le pareció curioso que el sujeto se tomara la delicadeza de cuidar de ella, en un día como ese. Sin saber de donde venía y mucho menos, hacia donde se dirigía; Nami estaba en manos de un desconocido y lo más raro de todo, era que se sentía tan segura como cuando Luffy estada a su lado._

_Probablemente, debido a ese pequeño detalle, tendió a desvariar. Necesitaba tanto del chico en esos tiempos que, por un instante, le pareció distinguir cada uno de los rasgos que lo diferenciaban de los demás y aquel tono de voz que, si bien la mayor parte del día era quejumbroso, ahora sonaba un tanto preocupado y quizás, hasta fuera de serie. Intentó llamarlo un par de veces, para que al menos tuviera la certeza de que estaba bien y que no había necesidad de que se angustiara o se culpara por el reciente episodio del que habían sido protagonistas, pero... _

_Su voz parecía estar encerrada dentro de una jaula que, tomando el lugar de su garganta, le cerró las puertas a ese sonido que tantas veces llegó a lastimarlo. Después de todo..._

_Nami no había sido una santa con él y sabía perfectamente que, las pocas veces que no lo quiso dentro de sus asuntos, ese acento taladró los oídos del moreno, hasta el punto de hacerlo llorar. _

_Y, si había algo que ella no podía tolerar, era precisamente eso. _

_Después de todo, Luffy ya había tenido suficiente con lo de Ace, como para que ella volviera a ser una molestia y encima, del mismo modo que la última vez. Si bien, el chico había tomado la responsabilidad de cuidar de ella, la navegante pisó fuerte el marco de su paciencia cuando estuvieron cada uno por su lado y tomó la decisión de ser su escudo, como él había sido el suyo hasta el momento. No obstante..._

_Ni eso fue suficiente para hacerle frente a aquel tipo y lograr que los dejara en paz. Siendo ella su blanco y no el moreno, la cosa giró para el lado contrario y el escenario terminó siendo el mismo de siempre, con el resultado de la costumbre y esos gritos que hicieron de sus ojos un par de esferas blancas manchadas por un llanto casi familiar, que le partió el corazón; cuando el chico sencillamente, se quebró entre las líneas de su nombre._

_**-¡NAMI!-**_

_Ser testigo de aquel montaje, no hizo más que aplastarle las emociones hasta dejarlas regadas por el suelo, donde su alma permanecía inconsciente, en medio de un sueño que, a estas alturas; ni ella se atrevía a titular como pesadilla. Había perdido a Luffy de un modo tan brutal que, no quería tener conocimiento de nada, sólo aferrarse a ese pecho que, bajo la tormenta que la mojaba de pies a cabeza, parecía mantenerla segura. Incluso sus pupilas ciegas, llegaron a encontrar cierta familiaridad entre ese chico que le hacía tanta falta y el sujeto que la cargaba en brazos, en esos momentos. De hecho, la similitud llegó a aterrarla, cuando finalmente se cruzaron en un desvío inconsciente que, la dejó muda y a merced de lo que pudiera venir después. Si se encontraba con el moreno o no, no lo sabía pero..._

_Aquella seguridad que él le transmitía parecía estar adherida a sus venas y aunque intentó con todas sus fuerzas arrancarla precisamente de donde la tenía, el muro terminó por caer a sus pies, en el desliz de sus manos por esa piel mojada que la recibió como si fuera algo común o casi normal que estuvieran así de cerca, pasando por alto que quizás; esa fuera la primera vez que dieran el uno con el otro. Sin embargo, era tal la firmeza de sus sentimientos por él que, el miedo de volver a perderlo acabó por engañarla, cuando el filo de sus dedos le resbaló por la boca, en el vano intento de llamarlo por su nombre que, como siempre se quedó a la mitad._

_**-Lu...-**_

_Lejos ya de la tormenta que pareció derrotarla por completo, abrió sus ojos, aturdida por un sueño bastante extraño._

_Sorprendentemente, alguien se las había arreglado para invadir el único espacio en el que se sentía segura desde esa tarde y ya hasta le aterraba la idea de conciliar el sueño, por miedo de que le hicieran daño mientras dormía. Por supuesto, ya no se encontraba en la calle pero, la sensación de inseguridad seguía siendo la misma y sin Luffy a su lado, la cosa empeoraba con cada minuto que corría por el reloj que había colgado en una de las paredes del cuarto. Estaba inquieta, pegada a las sábanas de una cama que no era la suya, mientras analizaba hasta con detalles la habitación donde una pequeña anciana la había acogido, pasada la lluvia. Esta le había dicho que el joven no tardaría en regresar pero, la verdad era que la espera le estaba resultando tediosa y necesitaba un par de respuestas que, lamentablemente, la mujer no le había podido dar en su momento. De algún modo, la idea de contar con el moreno la hacía sentirse un poco más cómoda pero, no del todo. Desconocía por completo aquel lugar y por más que miraba por la ventana, no encontraba ninguna similitud entre esa pequeña isla y el Archipiélago Shabaody. Incluso aunque dio vuelta varias veces el concepto que tenía del sitio, el punto de vista seguía siendo el mismo y sólo el chirrido de una puerta bastante oxidada, logró sacarla de su pequeño análisis. _

_**FINALMENTE, ÉL HABÍA REGRESADO.**_

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Saludos, lectores de fanfiction net !

Aquí les traigo la quinta entrega de este fic ^^

Debo confesar que me costó un poco sacar este capítulo adelante u.u

¿Por qué? Bueno, verán... tengo muchas ideas para esta historia, pero... la mayoría son para más adelante y pos, como tengo que ir diseñando esta parte primero pos, me cuesta. Además, tengo un problema enorme con mi inspiración y algunas cosas no salen como quisiera.

No obstante, lo bueno es que logré terminarlo y que, pese a tener que cortarlo un poco, quedó más o menos, como lo había planeado. Como verán, finalmente pude enfocar a **Nami** y pos, a ver que pasa con ella. Esta parte de la historia va a girar más en ella que en **Luffy**, por cuestiones de que **Luffy **se comió 2 capítulos haciendo drama y pos, ella se merece tener los suyos.

Aclaro que, esta es la aparición oficial del **Roger** joven que se ha visto en los últimos capítulos del manga. Consulté esto último con **Salamander no Natsu** porque no estaba segura de que **Roger **debía chocarse con** los Mugiwara **y pos, me pareció que el joven encagaría mejor en la historia. Así que, bueno... aquí lo tienen.

No ha hecho una aparición estelar, pero... como les comenté **Rouge** había desaparecido y él la estaba buscando por todas partes. Como el parecido entre ella y **Nami** es sorprendente, nunca notaría en medio de una tormenta que a cogido a la chica equivocada y bueno, **he aquí como Nami y Roger se cruzan**.

Por supuesto, el parecido entre **Roger y Luffy** es sobrenatural, así que... bueno, como verán, **Nami** tomó en medio del desvarío que es **Luffy** quién está con ella y no **Roger**.

Así que... a ver como siguen las cosas tanto para ella como para el **Rey de los Piratas**, eh ?

Por el lado de **Luffy**, ya veremos que tal le va. Por el momento, ha ido en busca del sujeto en compañía de su nuevo nakama, **Erick**.

Recuerden que ellos volverán al **Sunny** en los próximos capítulos y que bueno, recién entonces empezarán a moverse ^^

Por otro lado, los nakamas de **Erick** se cruzarán en el camino. Será un lío de personajes interesantes, así que no dejen de leer !

Mil graciias por su apoyo y pos, por las sugerenciias que siempre son bien recibiidas. Nos vemos en otra y pos, recuerden que este fic es un** LuNa** !

**MonKey D NaMii **

**NOTA:**** graciias a Salamander no Natsu, AnimeFull4ever, Pintado y Isidipii por leer !**

**Y a Eliete por el apoyo incondicional en cada uno de mis locos proyectos !**


	6. Chapter 6

**+¿FANTASÍA O REALIDAD?+**

**+STAGE.06: PRESA+**

_**-Estaba preocupada, ¿sabías?-**_

_Bueno, eso ya era clásico en ella. Podría decirse que hasta lo llevaba en la sangre, a eso de preocuparse por él, aún cuando no era necesario. No obstante..._

_Lo llamativo de ese pequeño detalle, fue que lo reconociera tan abiertamente, como si hubiera sentado cabeza respecto a lo que sentía por el chico, pasando por alto que esas reacciones suyas lo volvían más idiota que de costumbre; dándole paso a las preguntas que tanto le molestaba tener que responder después. Sin embargo... _

_Ese no era el problema, al menos, no por ahora. La cosa recaía sobre otro punto y quizás por eso, buscó refugio inmediato, cuando el joven abrió la puerta y la saludó con una sonrisa despreocupada. _

_Y bueno, como que a ella le bastó eso para estarse un tanto más tranquila que antes. Después de todo, acabó por despertar a la mitad de la tarde, por culpa de un sueño que le había quitado las ganas de seguir durmiendo y se encontró con la noticia de que el chico había salido hasta el pueblo, en busca de un par de cosas que jamás en su vida había escuchado nombrar y como que eso, la puso en alerta. _

_Se movió inquieta entre las sábanas, intentando comprender donde diablos se encontraba y lo único que encontró fue una hermosa vista hacia fuera, donde el mundo parecía tener un poco más de color que en el Archipiélago Shabaody. De hecho, miró un par de veces el paisaje a ver si encontraba algún punto que le dijera que todavía seguía en las mismas tierras que sus compañeros pero, ni a leguas halló una pista que le diera esa certeza y una vez más, la inundó ese miedo remoto de encontrarse sola y lejos de la compañía de aquel chico, que siempre estaba ahí para protegerla. _

_De hecho, conforme pasaban los minutos en el reloj que retumbaba en la sala por su molesto sonido, la inseguridad se tornaba mayor y si su compañero no llegaba pronto, iba a enloquecer. El punto de no saber que tanto estaba haciendo en un sitio como ese, la tenía en una fase lamentable que, había comenzado a hartarla, de tan poco que la distraía el movimiento del exterior. _

_Cuando era más chica, una vista como aquella lograba tranquilizarla pero, contando que ahora era toda una mujer y encima con un par de 20 años encima, la cosa no daba como para tomarselo todo con calma y pensar que todavía seguía dentro del maldito sueño de esa mañana. Al contrario, era consciente de que se encontraba bien despierta y si la puerta de ese cuarto no se abría antes de que dieran las siete, saldría corriendo en busca de su capitán; porque ya no aguantaba pasar un minuto más ahí dentro y encima, sola._

_Tal vez por eso mismo, le dio la impresión que los de arriba la habían escuchado por una vez en su vida, trayéndolo de regreso luego de un viaje bastante pesado. _

_Por un momento, se quedó mirándolo desde donde estaba. Le resultaba increíble creer que ese chico fuera el mismo que conoció por accidente tres años atrás, con el cual emprendió un viaje que, en menos de doce meses, terminó en desgracia. Aunque tal vez, lo que la tenía así de ensimismada no fuera aquel pormenor, si no la alegría que le corrió por las venas de verlo entrar por esa puerta, formando parte de su mundo como siempre. La sonrisa, los ojos, cada pequeño rasgo de su cara, uno por uno de los centímetros que lo diferenciaban del resto, toda cosa que decía, su modo de hacer y resolver los problemas... _

_Sin dudas, el chico era único en su especie y el torbellino de sentimientos que habitaba dentro de ella cuando lo tenía cerca, también. Porque todo el mundo sabía de la confianza ciega que le tenía al moreno, pero... su modo de demostrarlo, a veces era abrasador y dejaba mucho que desear. Sin embargo..._

_Cuando lo vio entrar con ese gesto que tanto lo caracterizaba, poco le importó lo que pudiera llegar a pensar el resto y fue a su encuentro, como si llevara toda una vida sin saber de él._

_Se había vuelto tan vulnerable en medio de ese juego de minutos que el joven usó para estar en las calles del pueblo que, necesitaba sentirlo cerca, para asegurarse que no estaba soñando y que de veras, Luffy se encontraba ahí junto a ella._

_Después de todo, las sábanas terminaron por volverse frías ante la ausencia del sol y el invierno por poco no le alcanzó la punta de los pies, anunciándole la llegada de una noche repentina; donde seguramente lloraría a más no poder. Sin embargo..._

_El regreso repentino del chico, la calmó un poco y apenas tuvo la seguridad de que se hallaba en sus manos y no en las de alguien más, lo ahogó en un abrazo que, si bien pudo haber durado tan sólo unos segundos, se tomó el trabajo de robarse las manecillas de la eternidad. _

_De alguna manera, él también necesitaba de esa seguridad, después de la tragedia por la que habían pasado ambos. De la noche a la mañana, la muchacha desapareció de la casa sin dejar rastro alguno y como que se trastornó. Por más que la anciana quiso hacerle entender que ella no pertenecía al mismo mundo que él y que era mejor que la dejara ir ahora que se le había prestado la oportunidad, él se negó a escuchar cada una de sus palabras y se encerró en el mismo cuarto en el que se encontraban ahora; para acallar el dolor que le oprimía el pecho cada vez que pensaba en esa joven y bella mujer._

_¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué había hecho mal para que ella decidiera huir así? ¿Acaso ser quienes eran los había destinado a terminar del modo en que lo hicieron?_

_Conocía bien a la chica y si la cosa recaía sobre una paciencia que había pisado los límites, entonces... ella se lo hubiera dicho. Eran diferentes y los dos eran conscientes de ese pequeño dato que, más de una vez, los había hecho chocar pero; que eso la hubiera impulsado a irse sin decir una sola palabra..._

_No, estaba claro que había algo más detrás de todo eso y él, iba a averiguarlo. Por eso, se lanzó a buscarla por cada rincón de la isla, con la esperanza de encontrarla por ahí y de esa manera, preguntarle por qué diablos había desaparecido esa noche; dejándolo a esperas de un regreso que jamás ocurrió. _

_No obstante, con el correr de los días, fue dándose por vencido y asumió la posibilidad de que la muchacha hubiera sentado cabeza como querían sus padres, renunciando a la vida que él le había ofrecido de ojos cerrados. Después de todo..._

_Ella había nacido bajo los rayos del sol y un tipo como él, no encajaba con la figura que sus mayores mostraban de ella. La chica era algo así como una reina y lamentablemente, el muchacho no tenía nada que ver con la alta sociedad. Por más que la isla fuera un diminuto punto al costado del enorme mapa, las clases sociales existían como en cualquier parte del mundo y bueno, él siquiera pertenecía a ese pedazo de tierra que sobresalía entre las aguas de un océano que; después de un par de semanas, volvía a estar calmo como de costumbre._

_Finalmente, la había encontrado y lo mejor de todo, era que ella estaba feliz de estar en el mismo lugar que dejó esa noche, sin motivo alguno. No era como si la chica hubiera aprendido la lección pero, sus manos estrujándole el pecho, reflejaban una seguridad que llevaba días ausente y de la que se alimentó; cuando buscó sus ojos y logró verla tan claro como el día en que la conoció. Él que vivía por y para sus sueños, él que luchaba para alcanzar sus ideales, él que iba y venía sin tener un lugar en el cual quedarse hasta el final... _

_Parecía haber sentado cabeza al dar con alguien tan opuesta a su forma de ser y, si tenía que ponerselo a pensar, entonces diría que no estaba arrepentido en lo absoluto de haber tomado la decisión de esperarla; hasta que ella estuviera lista para lanzarse al mar junto con él y ser felices del otro lado de la costa. Después de todo, algunos encuentros estaban destinados a darse y el de ellos dos... _

_**LLEVABA BUEN RATO EN LA LISTA DE LOS DE ARRIBA.**_

**-¿Estás bien?-usualmente, solía decirle mucho más que eso pero, necesitaba asegurarse que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones y que nadie, se había atrevido a hacerle daño**

**-No vuelvas a dejarme sola, por favor...-su miedo era fácil de percibir, dado que el cuerpo le temblaba hasta por debajo de las rodillas**

**-Tenía pensado ir al pueblo esta mañana...-en otro momento, no hubiera pasado por alto un comentario como ese por parte del chico pero, estaba tan conmocionada por los últimos acontecimientos que, no le prestó atención-Perdoname por no avisarte...-**

**-No es eso...-negó con la cabeza y todo-Es sólo que...-**

**-¿Pasa algo?-ella no solía dar vueltas, según lo que él recordaba**

**-No quiero que ese hombre, nos vuelva a separar...-instantáneamente, un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas-No soportaría perderte otra vez...-**

**-Oye, tranquila...-ella solía ser una chica fuerte y ahora, se asemejaba a la última hoja de un árbol que estaba a punto de caer-No volveré a dejarte sola...-**

**-¿Lo prometes?-sus ojos hablaron mucho más que su boca, esperando que el chico le diera la respuesta que le hacía tanta falta**

**-Por lo que más quieras...-dijo seguro de que, de esa manera, ella se sentiría protegida-Te lo prometo...-**

**-Te busqué por todas partes, ¿sabes?-aquello le llamó la atención, dado que la que se tomó la delicadeza de desaparecer fue ella y no él-Pensé que no volvería a verte...-por el tono de su voz, se dio cuenta que no estaba mintiendo-Tenía miedo que te hubiera pasado algo malo por mi culpa...-**

**-Bueno, siempre fuiste de preocuparte mucho por mí...-de hecho, eso la caracterizaba más que cualquier otra cosa-Incluso cuando te digo que estoy bien, te quedas conmigo...-la costumbre de acompañarse, parecía ser mutua-Te aguantas todo, sabiendo que podrías tener una vida mucho mejor de la que yo te doy...-**

**-Esta es la vida que elegí...-remarcó, dejando de lado el llanto-Y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho...-de hecho, sonaba segura de lo que estaba diciendo-¿Sabes por qué?-**

**-¿Por qué?-no tenia caso que hiciera esa pregunta pero, de todos modos, la dejó salir**

**-Encontré mi lugar en el mundo, gracias a ti...-después de todo por lo que habían pasado, le pareció correcto sincerarse hasta el fondo-Lejos de casa, lejos de todo, encontré lo que me hacía falta...-**

**-¿Y eres feliz?-no acostumbraba interrumpirla pero, por como venía el discurso, supuso que llegarían a ese punto-Digo, estando a mi lado...-se explicó, de a poco-¿Eres feliz?-**

**-Ahora lo soy...-luego de un rato, el agarre de sus manos, disminuyó en cámara lenta-Porque sé que estás bien...-**

**-Yo siempre estoy bien, que es diferente...-como todo hombre, él se consideraba fuerte, incluso ante los peores enemigos de los siete mares-La que me preocupa, eres tú...-señaló, fijo en cada uno de los rasgos de su cara-¿Segura que no te pasó nada?-**

**-Sólo estoy un poco aturdida, es todo...-su respuesta no fue del todo convincente pero, no sabía que más decirle para dejarlo contento-Por lo que pasó, ya sabes...-**

**-Sí, entiendo...-en realidad, no-Ninguno de los dos, la pasamos bien estas semanas...-**

**-¿Estás semanas?-por primera vez, desde que el chico entró por la puerta, atrapó uno de todos los datos que le tiró de estar con ella-¿Tanto tiempo estuvimos separados?-**

**-Digamos que sí...-no sabía como explicarle lo que había sucedido, sin confundirla aún más-Fue difícil encontrarte, contando que nadie estaba al tanto de tu desaparición...-**

**-¿Cómo que nadie estaba al tanto de mi desaparición?-si bien, el moreno solía actuar solo en momentos así, era llamativo que los demás no le hubieran seguido los pasos-¿Los otros no te ayudaron a buscarme, acaso?-**

**-¿De qué otros me estás hablando?-su tono de voz, se volvió crudo-Sabes perfectamente que no hay nadie más aquí...-**

**-¿Cómo que no hay nadie más aquí?-bastó eso, para que tomara distancia con él-¿Y Zoro? ¿Usopp? ¿Sanji-kun?-empezó a nombrarlos, despacio-¿Dónde están todos ellos?-**

**-No he escuchado esos nombres, jamás...-el corazón de la navegante saltó, pegado a la cruel certeza de que, probablemente, se encontrara con un desconocido y no con quién creía estar-Siquiera me resultan familiares...-**

**-¡Ellos son mis amigos!-remarcó, haciendo diferencia entre ella y el joven que la acompañaba-¡Nuestros amigos!-sentenció, metiéndolo en la misma bolsa-¿O es que ya te olvidaste de todos?-**

**-No me he olvidado de nadie...-él conocía perfectamente con quiénes se trataba y ninguno de los nombrados, le resultaba conocido-Ninguna persona en este pueblo lleva alguno de esos nombres, que es diferente...-**

**-¡¿Qué fue lo que hicieron contigo?-le dio vuelta la cara, instintivamente-¡¿Qué te hizo ese tipo que no nos recuerdas?-**

**-¡Eres tú la que está mal, no yo!-ahí, la sujetó del brazo, pasando por alto que no solía ser violento-¡Desde que llegué, has estado diciendo cosas raras y no entiendo por qué!-**

**-¡Sueltame!-se quejó, en medio de un forcejeo que, como era de esperarse, no tuvo éxito-¡Me haces daño!-**

**-¡¿Qué te hago daño, dices?-la sacudió de un momento a otro, pegándola a la puerta-¡¿Te vas de aquí sin decir nada y soy yo el que te hace daño?-la miró a los ojos, esperando encontrarse con esos que él conocía, chocando con unos que no fue capaz de registrar-¡¿Tienes idea de cuánto te busqué?-replicó, para que ella lo escuchara-¡Di vuelta la maldita isla para saber donde estabas y ahora que te encontré, siquiera te reconozco!-**

**-¡Soy yo la que no te reconoce!-chilló, sin poder desquitarse de él-¡¿Qué fue lo que hicieron contigo, Luffy?-**

**-¡¿Tú no eres...?-recién entonces, le cayó la ficha, por la fuerza de esas palabras-¡Lo sabía!-habló entre dientes, dejándola desplomarse contra suelo-¡Tú no eres Rouge!-**

**-¿Rouge?-si bien el nombre le sonó de otra parte, no dijo nada-¿De qué estás...?-**

**-¡La anciana tenía toda la razón y yo no la escuché!-la agarró del brazo, poniéndola de pie-¡Eres una maldita impostora que mandaron sus padres para dejarme conforme!-dijo fuera de sí, seguro de que esa era la verdad-¡¿No es así?-**

**-¡No sé de que me estás hablando!-por más que intentaba defenderse, era inútil, la fuerza del tipo era casi igual a la de un animal-¡No vine aquí a tomar el lugar de nadie!-**

**-¡¿Qué haces en este lugar, entonces?-volvió a sacudirla, para que no optara por callarse-¡Si no te mandaron a reemplazar a Rouge...!-por el parecido, no daba para pensar otra cosa-¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo en el South Blue?-**

**-¡No lo sé!-incluso lloró, para que su testimonio fuera más real-¡Siquiera sé como llegué a esta isla!-los recuerdos la asaltaron por la espalda, hasta llegar a los ojos llorosos de su capitán-¡No sé nada de nada!-**

**-¡Hace un rato, dijiste que no querías que ese tipo volviera a separarnos!-desafortunadamente, el sujeto contaba con muy buena memoria-¡¿Tampoco sabes nada de eso?-**

**-¡Él nos atacó, nosotros no le hicimos nada!-tembló de sólo tener presente la cara del sujeto-¡Dijo que quería terminar con el legado de Roger y que yo estaba en el camino!-si bien esas no fueron las palabras exactas, no pasaron a mayores-¡Y después de eso, acabé aquí!-**

**-¡¿Y pretendes que te crea?-poco le importó que se tratara de una mujer y la estampó contra la puerta, de nueva cuenta-¡¿Tomaste el lugar de Rouge como si fueras ella y ahora, dices que hay un tipo ahí afuera que quiere terminar con el legado de Roger?-estaba perdiendo la paciencia y eso, no era bueno-¡¿Tienes idea de con quién estás hablando?-**

**-¡No y no me interesa saberlo!-mientras menos al tanto estuviera de su alrededor, mejor-¡Sólo quiero encontrar a Luffy e irme de aquí, cuanto antes!-**

**-¡Si trabajas para alguien, entonces!-le apretó las muñecas, al a par de sus gritos-¡¿Y luego dices que no me conoces?-el malentendido, los volvió enemigos íntimos-¡¿Sabes quién soy yo?-la agitó como una bestia y ella, se negó a responder-¡Soy Roger!-**

**-¿Qué...?-eso, la dejó en estado de shock**

**-¡Sí, así es!-no bajó la voz, en ningún momento-¡Yo soy Roger!-afirmó, con todas las letras del abecedario-Ahora dime, ¡¿qué legado van a destruír tú y tu jefe?-siquiera el miedo en el rostro de la chica, lo hizo retroceder-¡¿Dónde tienen a Rouge?-**

**-¡Nosotros no tenemos a nadie!-contestó, para que al menos, la anciana la escuchara-¡No hemos hecho nada!-**

**-¡Dile eso a quién le importe!-la empujó contra el otro lado del cuarto, sin piedad**

**-¡Por lo que más quieras, tienes que creerme!-tiró, dado que el joven abrió la puerta, dispuesto a irse-¡Roger!-el grito, lo paró en seco-¡No le hemos hecho nada a Rouge, lo juro!-**

**-¡Dile a tu jefe que la suelte, entonces!-clavó sus ojos en la desconocida, pisoteando cuan amable había sido con ella, de creer que era la joven que seguía desaparecida-¡De lo contrario, no saldrás de aquí!-**

**-¡Luffy no tiene nada que ver en esto!-saltó en defensa de su capitán, de inmediato-¡Nosotros...!-**

**-¡No lo diré dos veces!-la dejó a la mitad, sin el mínimo esfuerzo-¡No te dejaré ir, hasta que tu jefe la suelte!-remarcó, frío-¡Así que, comienza a rezar!-le dio una sugerencia y todo-¡Porque sólo un milagro, te sacará de aquí!-**

_El portazo terminó por destruír lo poco vivo que quedaba de la navegante dentro de ese cuarto, que ahora, volvía a asemejarse a una vieja jaula oxidada. Una vez más, se encontraba sola y lo peor de todo, era que se había vuelto la prisionera de un tipo al que siquiera conocía y que, supuestamente, confundió con su capitán. _

_Quiso creer que todo se debía al desvarío y al terror que tenía de no volver a verlo, pero... ahora no estaba tan segura de eso. Después de todo, el parecido era demasiado como para tratarse de una simple casualidad y si de veras, ese tipo era el Roger del que ella estaba al tanto entonces, no quedaban dudas de que Rayleigh estaba en lo cierto. _

_**-¡Él se ha vuelto un hombre digno de portar ese sombrero!-**_

_Si bien no quería dar por buena la conexión que existía entre Luffy y el Rey de los Piratas, no le quedó otra. Estaba sola, en medio de las tierras de una isla del South Blue, ajena a la época en la que había nacido, presa de la ausencia de su capitán y encima, siquiera podía intentar huir; porque nadie estaría dispuesto a darle una mano. Lo único que podía hacer, era cruzar los dedos y esperar que el moreno tirara la puerta abajo, alzando la voz como de costumbre, para que ella levantara la vista y se diera por enterada que ahí estaba él, para rescatarla. _

_No obstante, las cosas eran diferentes a como solían ser siempre y por eso, no podía hacer a un lado la maldita sensación de que todo iba terminar más mal de lo que ella créia. Después de todo, Luffy no tenía ni la más pálida idea de lo que había sido de ella y si no encontraba al sujeto que los atacó en el Archipiélago Shabaody, probablemente... _

_**NO VOLVERÍAN A VERSE, NUNCA MÁS.**_

**-Luffy...-lo llamó, abrazada al silencio y a su cuerpo que, todavía seguía pegado al suelo-Sacame de aquí...-**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Saludos, lectores de fanfiction net !

Aquí les traigo la sexta entrega de este fic ^^

A ver, a ver... como notarán, con este se cumplen dos capítulos completos y seguidos el mismo día **(aunque este haya salido de la nada y el otro, no tanto).**

Ehm... de hecho, creo que ya les comenté que tengo muchas ideas para este fic, pero... que todas son para la parte adelantada del fic y no para lo de ahora XD

Ehm... ¿Qué más les puedo decir?

Me da la impresión de que este capítulo empezó con una energía y terminó con otra, ¿ustedes que piensan?

Es deciir, **Roger** estaba siendo dulce con **Nami**, hasta que le cayó la ficha de que no era** Rouge** y ahora está en medio de una pose malvada, acusando a **Nami** de ser una impostora y esas cosas.

Gomen por esto. Creo que aclaré en un principio que **Roger** sería bastante** OoC **y en este capítulo, lo he demostrado.

Pero, bueno ! **Nami **lo confundió con **Luffy**, graciias a su enorme semejanza cuando era joven y pos, si se comportaba seco con ella... iba a parecer que le habían lavado el cerebro al chico o algo así y más o menos, dio esa punta, en un momento.

Bueno, la cosa es que, cuando **Luffy** llega a la era de **Roger**, lo tendrá como enemigo para rescatar a **Nami** *¬*

Waa, ya estoy alucinando cosas jjje y bueno, más tarde si unirán fuerzas para rescatar a** Rouge**.

Recuerden que **Roger** dijo que sólo liberaría a **Nami**, una vez que **Rouge **estuviera a salvo.

¿Llegará **Luffy** a un acuerdo con él?

Eso se verá más adelante. Por el momento, les dejo esta entrega doble que espero que sea de su agrado.

Ya en el siguiente capítulo, estaremos de vuelta con **Luffy y Erick**, a ver si consiguen acercarse a su enemigo en común. Puede que aparezcan personajes nuevos, así que... preparense !

Desde aquí mil graciias por el apoyo y por leer esta locura !

**MonKey D NaMii **

**NOTA:**** graciias a Salamander no Natsu, AnimeFull4ever, Pintado y Isidipii por leer !**

**Y a Eliete por el apoyo incondicional en cada uno de mis locos proyectos !**


	7. Chapter 7

**+¿FANTASÍA O REALIDAD?+**

**+STAGE.07: TOCANDO FONDO+**

_**-¡LUFFY, SACAME DE AQUÍ!-**_

_Entró en un estado de shock memorable, luego de que la voz de Nami taladrara sus oídos._

_Contando las últimas horas de la madrugada, llevaba un día sin saber de ella y la búsqueda sin éxito de aquel otro sujeto, lo estaba volviendo loco. _

_Siquiera contar con el apoyo de Erick, lo hacía sentir un poco mejor; por el simple hecho de que ella le faltaba y no podía parar el maldito presentimiento de que la estaba pasando mal por su culpa. Después de todo..._

_El tipo la tomó como punto de partida, porque se hallaba al tanto de cuan importante era para él y si había un modo de hacerlo caer, era tocando a la navegante. _

_Luffy siempre fue consciente de eso pero, no encontró modo de parar los sentimientos que con el correr el tiempo fueron creciendo a una velocidad mayor que la de un rayo, aplastando los límites que él mismo plantó entre los dos; para no llegar al punto de amarla más que nada en el mundo. Sin embargo..._

_Poco importaban ahora sus intentos fallidos, porque la chica estaba lejos de todos modos y que se arrepintiera de sus errores, no iba a traerla de regreso. Pero..._

_¿Era eso suficiente para sostener el cuerpo y no dejarlo caer? ¿Bastaba semejante dato vacío para seguir en pie, alimentándose de falsas esperanzas? ¿Acaso su corazón podía contentarse con una certeza que siquiera podía dar por buena de tan falsa que era?_

_Porque sí, el moreno podía engañarse cuanto quisiera pero, de ahí a que los sueños fueran a hacerse realidad, había una gran diferencia. Hacía dos años que no era más un niño y si había llegado el momento de madurar, entonces tendría que levantar la cabeza y hacerse cargo de lo que le correspondía. _

_Después de todo, nadie lo obligó a amar a la peli-naranja, él lo hizo porque sintió ganas de hacerlo o porque simplemente, cayó en sus redes sin darse cuenta. _

_Que Nami era una chica bastante linda como para pasarla por alto y contando que llevaban buen rato conociéndose de pies a cabeza, que acabara por verla como algo más que su amiga; era normal. _

_No obstante, algo como eso no encajaba dentro de lo que él consideraba normal y más de una vez, trató de hacer a un lado lo que sabía que era imposible de correr, dadas las instancias a las que habían llegado ambos. _

_Que no sólo él se enamoró de Nami, ella pasó por el mismo trance y quizás hasta con un volumen mucho más alto que el suyo, contando todas las veces en que estuvo dispuesta a dar su vida por él; con tal de mantenerlo a salvo y fuera de la vista del Gobierno Mundial._

_Y si bien el resto creía que Luffy no estaba al tanto de nada, algunos se tomaron la delicadeza de explicarle lo inexplicable y así, le cayeron un par de fichas que, hasta el día de hoy seguían siendo ilógicas para él. _

_Después de todo, estaba seguro de nunca haberle pedido que lo protegiera y que fuera una especie de escudo, para que el mundo no le hiciera daño. Al contrario, esa fue la postura que él tomó desde el día en que la conoció, por el simple hecho de haberla visto demasiado sola y a la espera de que alguien se hiciera cargo de cuidarle las espaldas._

_Y bueno, no era que la navegante lo hubiera encarado pidiéndole encarecidamente que hiciera hasta lo imposible para mantenerla a salvo pero... _

_Él decidió jugar ese rol en su vida de todos modos y que la hubiera perdido justo cuando acababa de entender para qué diablos había nacido; lo dejó en un estado lamentable que siquiera podía reconocer como propio. _

_Porque sí, había pasado por muchas últimamente pero, eso no significaba que su corazón se hubiera acostumbrado a experimentar pérdidas de tan alto grado. _

_Después de todo, lo de Ace fue inevitable pero, lo de Nami pudo haberse evitado._

_Si no hubiera entrado en pánico, probablemente, ella todavía estaría de su lado y aquel sujeto, tras las rejas. Pero..._

_No. Tuvieron que temblarle las patas en el momento justo en que la chica le pidió por favor que la ayudara, porque no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo otra vez. _

_Que dos años habían sido más que suficientes para ella, no necesitaba vivir otro par más lejos de él, para entender aquello a lo que los adultos llamaban..._

_**"DISTANCIA".**_

_De tantas veces que fue separada de Luffy, la navegante agendó ese sentimiento antes que ninguno y si bien trató de convencerse que a lo mejor, estaban destinados a estar cada uno por su lado, que él fuera constante y firme en eso de sostener los hilos entre los dos, le abrió los ojos y el alma de una manera que, para cuando sentó cabeza; fue demasiado tarde para decirle que se fuera y la dejara en paz. _

_Y bueno, el caso del moreno, no era muy distinto. Contó tanto con Nami siempre que, más de una vez llegó a preguntarse por qué era con ella y no con otro. Sin embargo, jamás cuestionó su compañía y mucho menos, el modo que ella tenía de demostrarle que ambos sentían lo mismo. _

_Él más que la chica, sabía que no le daba la cara para darlo por bueno y que se ocultó tras la cara de __**"amigo"**__ para no perderla de vista y para que ella no dudara en contar con su apoyo para lo que fuera. _

_No obstante, aquel paraíso que simulaba ser perfecto, terminó dentro de un pozo ciego, cuando la separación se volvió inminente. Sus manos se soltaron antes de tiempo, la voz habló por si sola y el hueco creció a pasos agigantados cuando él se dignó a abrazar el reflejo de un fantasma. _

_Una vez más, sus dedos resbalaron por un vidrio semejante a una astilla, saboreando el gusto amargo que había en el aire, gracias a las buenas acciones de un tipo ambicioso, al que poco le importaba si él se las arreglaba para seguir viviendo o se dignaba a morir._

_**BAJO LA SOMBRA DE LA PELI-NARANJA. **_

**-¿Luffy?-lo llamó su compañero, dado que no reaccionaba-¿Te encuentras bien?-**

**-S-Sí...-intentó sonar convincente pero, todavía seguía enclaustrado en su propio mundo-Eso creo...-**

**-¿Qué te pasó?-fue directo al grano, como de costumbre-Por un momento, te quedaste como estático...-**

**-Me pareció escucharla...-habló en clave, como si el otro fuera capaz de entender su propio idioma**

**-¿Te pareció escucharla?-lo miró incrédulo-¿A quién?-**

**-A Nami...-siquiera dio vueltas, el hilo estaba demasiado roto, como para estirarlo aún más-Fue como si me estuviera llamando...-**

**-Puede que esté cerca de aquí, ¿no crees?-levantarle los ánimos era la intención pero, el silencio del moreno fue mortal y negativo-Según lo que me contaste, ese tipo se la llevó...-**

**-En realidad, no...-cerró los ojos, para aplastar el recuerdo, junto a un respiro cansado-La hizo desaparecer, que es diferente...-**

**-¿La hizo desaparecer?-todavía algunas fichas seguían en el aire, para él-¿En qué sentido?-**

**-No lo sé...-por más que se mató pensando y hasta comparó la situación con otras tantas, había algo que no terminaba de cerrarle en todo el asunto-Lo único que recuerdo es que, de un momento a otro, ella ya no estaba más...-**

**-Ya veo...-con tan pocos datos, no había mucho que pudiera decir al respecto**

**-Sabía que esto volvería a pasar...-dijo, al cabo de un rato-Me advirtieron que tuviera cuidado pero, yo no quise escuchar...-remarcó, apretando los dientes para no gritar-¡Y ahora, Nami está...!-**

**-Oye, tranquilizate...-si bien en lo que llevaban juntos no lo había visto alterado, conocía a la perfección su costado violento-Lo de Nami no fue tu culpa...-**

**-¡Sí que lo fue!-chilló, pegado a las lágrimas que salieron después-¡Debí haberla escuchado y no lo hice!-como la mayoría de las veces, para acotar-¡Ahora, ella pagará por un error que yo cometí!-**

**-No seas tan duro contigo mismo...-por más que fuera el responsable de la ausencia de la navegante, no era necesario que se torturara a plena luz del día-Si hubieras podido hacer algo por esa chica, estoy seguro que...-**

**-¡Pero, no hice nada!-se plantó firme, sobre la culpa-¡No hice nada para ayudarla y ahora, siquiera sé dónde está!-**

**-Entiendo que quieras hacerte cargo de esto por ser el capitán, pero...-desde su punto de vista, le estaba exagerando-¿No crees que ya fue suficiente con lo que pasó?-**

**-¡Es que no es justo!-según el moreno, si alguien debía ser castigado, esa no era precisamente la chica-¡¿Por qué siempre es ella?-era la segunda vez que se preguntaba eso, desde aquel incidente-¡No lo entiendo!-**

**-**_**No es necesario que lo entiendas, tampoco**_**-ahí, volvió a oír la voz del demonio-**_**Lo hecho, hecho está**_**-**

**-¿Ese es...?-Erick reconoció que se trataba de quién andaban buscando, enseguida**

**-¡Tú, maldito!-pero, el moreno le ganó en velocidad-¡Muestra la cara de una vez!-los árboles que adornaban la escena, quedaron hechos mil pedazos en dos segundos-¡¿Dónde está Nami?-sus ojos dispararon miradas asesinas para todos lados-¡¿Qué has hecho con ella?-**

**-**_**Si quieres saberlo, te recomiendo que lo averigües por tu cuenta**_**-habló desde las sombras, el enemigo-**_**No pienso entrar en detalles con un mocoso de tu tamaño**_**-**

**-¡¿Cómo dices?-pisó fuerte, junto al hilo de su pregunta, sin perder el rastro del sonido**

**-**_**Lo que oíste, Mugiwara**_**-chistó, desde lo lejos-**_**No pienso decirte dónde está**_**-**

**-¡Eso ya lo veremos!-los nudillos crujieron a la espera del próximo golpe-¡Cuando te encuentre, me lo dirás todo, quieras o no!-sentenció, sin pedir la opinión de los demás-¡Gomu Gomu no...!-**

**-¡E-Espera, Luffy!-su compañero reaccionó justo a tiempo-¡No lo...!-**

**-¡Pistoru!-pero él, no le hizo caso y se cargó el resto del montaje, divisando al sujeto-¡Ahí estás!-marcó carrera, poniendo al tipo a su altura, una vez que su brazo logró alcanzarlo-¡Ahora sí, vas a abrir esa maldita boca que tienes y me vas a decir todo lo que sabes!-**

**-**_**¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haré?**_**-pese a estar en desventaja, el sujeto nunca dejó de mostrarse superior-**_**Aún si me amenazaras con la muerte misma, no te diría una sola palabra**_**-hacerse el interesante, hizo que se ganara un buen golpe-**_**He esperado por este momento más de 30 años, no dejaré que lo eches todo a perder**_**-hizo incapie en lo mismo de siempre-**_**Así que, por tu bien, vete olvidando de esa chica**_**-le habló como si fuera su padre-**_**Porque ni que me mates, volverás a verla**_**-**

_En situaciones como la que se le estaba presentando ahora, Luffy solía reaccionar mediante la fuerza bruta. _

_No porque se viera obligado a mostrar los dientes, sino porque los enemigos lo llevaban al punto de parecer una bestia y si bien, él mismo no se consideraba una amenaza; últimamente poco le importaba lo que pensara el resto del mundo sobre su persona._

_Sabía perfectamente que nadie en sus cabales aprobaría su modo de hacer las cosas como correcto pero, estaba desesperado y pedirle de buenos modos al tipo que abriera la boca y le soltara la información como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, no tenía sentido. _

_Estaba claro que no iba a confesar ni que lo tirara al vacío y que, si quería averiguar el paradero de la navegante, iba a tener que hacerlo por las malas. Sin embargo..._

_Que el tipo le diera semejante orden, cuando él se encontraba devastado por no saber que diablos había sido de la peli-naranja, lo dejó estupefacto. _

_Fue como escuchar hablar a su abuelo o, en todo caso, al mismísimo Arlong; diciéndole que renunciara a la remota idea de llevarsela consigo, que Nami pertenecía a las tierras de Cocoyashi y principalmente, a él._

_No sólo eso, que decidiera por su propia cuenta lo que era mejor para él, terminó por rayar las líneas de su paciencia y los nudillos se cerraron en un golpe seco que manchó el suelo del archipiélago con sangre sucia. _

_Erick observaba todo desde lejos. Si bien conocía la verdadera naturaleza del moreno y no era quién para juzgarlo, sabía que no conseguirían nada castigando al hombre por haberse metido con los suyos. _

_Es decir, por más que le defiguraran la cara, su posición no dejaría de ser la misma y así estarían día tras día; sin conseguir siquiera una pista que los llevara con sus compañeros._

_No sólo eso, estaba cantado que no era un cazador común y corriente con el que estaban tratando y por más que ellos fueran dos, eso no les aseguraba que fueran a salir victoriosos. _

_Incluso ahora que el Mugiwara parecía tener el control de la situación, el muchacho dudaba sobre el posible triunfo, dado que el enemigo había bajado la guardia de inmediato; permitiéndole al moreno tomar la delantera._

_Tomando en cuenta que la primera vez lo derrotó sin siquiera tener que esforzarse, ¿no resultaba un poco sospechoso que ahora se mostrara como si fuera un sujeto que no poseía habilidad alguna y que no más andaba de paseo por ahí porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer? _

_Por más que resultara imposible de creer, el tipo debía de tener algún truco bajo la manga, no más que estaba esperando que Luffy optara por entrar en shock. Después de todo..._

_Había tocado fondo con lo último que le dijo el sujeto y hasta en sus ojos podía divisarse ese odio inhumano que tanto resaltaba cuando se metían con Nami, sin siquiera pedirle permiso. _

_Aquel hombre lo había burlado demasiado, incluso parecía disfrutar del caos que había ocasionado con tan sólo levantar la mano y él..._

_**NO IBA A PERMITIR QUE SIGUIERA CAUSANDO MÁS DAÑO.**_

**-¡Dime dónde está!-reclamó, por enécima vez-¡¿Dónde diablos la mandaste?-**

**-**_**Ya te lo dije**_**-el viejo, achicó los ojos, sosteniendo su teoría-**_**Averigüalo por tu cuenta**_**-**

**-¡¿Qué pretendes hacer con Nami?-ahí, lo sacudió, ante la sorpresa de su compañero-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de ella?-**

**-**_**La historia no tiene por qué repetirse, Mugiwara**_**-pisó fuerte, sobre las frases de su primer encuentro-**_**Y si ella seguía estando a tu lado, estaba claro lo que iba a suceder**_**-**

**-¡¿Quién eres tú para decidir nuestro destino?-lo golpeó de nueva cuenta, sin ocultar su enojo-¡No eres nadie para cambiar el futuro, idiota!-señaló, con todas sus fuerzas-¡Si la historia tiene que repetirse, que se repita!-si eso hacía que la navegante volviera a estar a su lado, bienvenido-¡Ninguno de nosotros puede regir sobre el mundo!-aquello, lo aprendió mientras estuvo entre la vida y la muerte, cuando pisó las tierras de Impel Down-¡Es el mundo, el que rige sobre nosotros!-**

**-**_**Te equivocas, hace 30 años que el mundo dejó de tener el control absoluto sobre la raza humana**_**-recién entonces, una sonrisa curvó su rostro-**_**Y te lo voy a demostrar**_**-el rojo que ardió en sus ojos, hizo retroceder al moreno, cuando tembló la tierra**

**-¡¿Qué diablos...?-le costó mantenerse en pie y mucho más el estar despierto, cuando sus ojos captaron la oscuridad repentina del cielo**

**-**_**¿Tantas ganas tienes de saber dónde está tu amiguita?**_**-jugó con sus sentimientos y con la situación, al mismo tiempo-**_**¡Ve a hacerle una visita, entonces!**_**-sus dedos escribieron un juego de palabras en el aire, creando un agujero negro bajo los pies del chico-**_**¡Saluda a Roger de mi parte y dile que he ganado esta vez!**_**-**

**-¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando?-pese a que sabía que estaba en desventaja, siquiera atinó a retroceder-¡Roger está...!-**

**-¡Luffy, apartate de ahí!-Erick trató de persuadirlo pero, el otro ni se inmutó-¡Muevete, ahora!-**

**-¡Ni que estuviera loco!-pisó fuerte, ignorando la ausencia del suelo-¡No me iré de aquí, sin...!-**

**-¡LUFFY!-sus gritos se mezclaron con los del otro que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, terminó dentro del agujero negro-¡¿Qué diablos hiciste con él?-**

**-**_**Sólo lo envié con su amiga, como el Mugiwara quería**_**-dijo, mirándolo desde arriba-**_**Deberías darme las gracias**_**-cosa que siquiera se pasó por la cabeza del nuevo protagonista-**_**No suelo ser así de generoso con las cucarachas como él**_**-**

**-¡Primero mis amigos, luego Nami y ahora Luffy...!-tocó fondo, instántaneamente-¡Vas a pagar por esto, miserable!-**

**-**_**Si es eso lo que quieres**_**-murmuró, danzando con las manos de nuevo-**_**Que sea un boleto doble, entonces**_**-el oyo volvió a aparecer, en el mismo lugar de antes-**_**Buen viaje, Erick gran espada**_**-**

_Erick siquiera alcanzó a reaccionar. Por más que se dejó consumir por la ira, no llegó ni a tocarle un pelo al enemigo que, marchó con una sonrisa en la cara, cuando el cielo recuperó su color habitual, borrando los rastros de una posible tormenta._

_Lo vio alejarse lentamente, mientras era consumido por la fuerza del agujero negro, diciendo a los cuatro vientos que la era de los Piratas había llegado a su fin y que, sin el Rey y sus sucesores, tenía el camino libre para gobernar el mundo entero en su santa regla._

_Intentó por todos los medios librarse del maldito truco de magia pero, en dos segundos su cuerpo se vio inmerso en un espacio turbio donde no más percibía la voz ténue del moreno que, iba cayendo a la misma velocidad que su cuerpo a un pozo sin fondo. _

_Trató de llamarlo una y mil veces, pero... fue inútil. El chico parecía estar sordo o ajeno al mundo que lo rodeaba y que, accidentalmente, había dejado de ser el que él conocía. _

_Por su parte, Erick luchó tanto como pudo contra aquella masa espesa de color negro pero, terminó por dejarse ir, cuando los brazos no le respondieron más y los ojos, se le cerraron en una especie de sueño eterno. _

_No más alcanzó a tender la mano al vacío, rozando una bastante familiar que, lo sujetó fuerte para no dejarlo caer. _

_Se sintió divagar entonces, cuando en el intento de permanecer despierto, sus pupilas resbalaron por el marco de un rostro femenino casi perfecto que, reconoció al instante; desvaneciéndose en un suspiro de tranquilidad y en las letras de un nombre que..._

_**SIQUIERA SE MOLESTÓ EN CALLAR.**_

_**-Kory...-**_

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Saludos, lectores de fanfiction net !

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic. La verdad, a comparación de otros, está medio pobre; pero... lo escribí antes de que muriera mi inspiración y pos, así quedó.

Prometí muchas cosas para esta entrega y pos, no sé si pasaron todas; pero... ya veremos más, cuando la continue. Por el momento, esto es lo que hay ~

Dije que todos viajarían en el tiempo O_O Y pos, ahora se ha hecho otra cosa. En fiin, no es como si nuestros protagonistas fueran a caer en la era correcta eh ? Pasarán por muchas, hasta llegar a destino. Así que, preparense !

Sin más, me despido y les doy las graciias por leer ^^

**MonKey D NaMii**

**Graciias a Salamander no Natsu por dejarme usar los personajes de su fic ~**


	8. Chapter 8

**+¿FANTASÍA O REALIDAD?+**

**+STAGE.08: DECISIÓN+**

_**-Kory...-**_

_Su voz fue lo más semejante a un susurro tirado al cielo, en esos atardeceres dónde valía la pena ver el sol._

_Con el alma tendida en aquel espacio negro, se rindió de a poco al timbre de esa voz tan familiar, que lo llevó de regreso a una tierra desconocida; dónde las cosas simulaban ser otras, pintando la realidad de un color más agradable._

_En eso, descubrió a Luffy a filos de una colina, aparentemente estaba a salvo. Claro, bueno sería decir lo mismo de su corazón, que en esos momentos se encontraba atravesando una guerra entre lo que estaba bien y lo que no. _

_Aquella derrota había sido más que inminente y si bien lo tenía claro, le costaba asumir que era débil y que ese era el maldito problema. Después de todo..._

_El tipo no era tan fuerte como para poder bajarlo de un golpe, sabía que había algo más atrás del montaje que tendía de sus ojos pero, ¿cómo averiguarlo? ¿Cómo estar al tanto de los más minuciosos detalles, si su mente estaba plantada en otra cosa?_

_Por más que quisiera hacer foco en el enemigo que tenía frente a sus narices, no podía forzar a su corazón a tomar la ruta más sencilla, porque algo estaba fuera de lugar y no era precisamente la luna que se asomaba entre las nubes. Había perdido a Nami justo después de haberla encontrado y las palabras que le quedaron por decir, estaban secándole la garganta, porque no se animaba a dejarlas salir._

_Había llorado lo suficiente, había gritado hasta cansarse, incluso había golpeado a Sanji, como si el fuera el causante de la pérdida, cuando tenía bien en claro que el único culpable de que la navegante no estuviera en el Sunny en esos momentos, era él. _

_Exacto, por más que intentara engañarse y decirle al resto que todo había sido producto de un infortunio, era obvio que no decaía sobre eso y que si había que hacer a alguien responsable de semejante falla, nadie más que el Mugiwara debía de aceptar las consecuencias de sus propios actos. Que ahí tenía los cargos servidos en bandeja, por haberle dicho a la que chica que la amaba y que poco le importaban los riesgos que podrían correr después, por estar cada uno al tanto de cómo se sentía el otro. _

_Ahora la peli-naranja estaba fuera de su alcance y por más que quisiera mover todos los dedos para averiguar al menos dónde diablos la había mandado, pocos resultados caerían en sus manos, si no reconocía que ella había desaparecido porque él no fue capaz de protegerla. Una vez más, el error era el mismo, su postura casi idéntica y la ausencia de Nami, prácticamente un calco de la primera. _

_¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿En qué se había equivocado para que ella terminara por pagar en su lugar? ¿Qué relación tenía Roger? ¿Qué tenía que ver la chica en todo eso? Y por sobre todas las cosas, ¿Quién era ese tipo? _

_Cada una de esas preguntas resonaban en su cabeza, mientras sus ojos permanecían clavados en el atardecer que regía sobre un par de árboles viejos y casi muertos, por la sombra del otoño. _

_La escena daba exactamente la misma pena que daba él, ahí parado y de brazos cruzados, viendo un cielo que era compatible con su estado y que probablemente, hasta se sintiera igual de desolado por no tener un motivo para seguir en pie o, en todo caso, vivo. Ya ni le prestaba atención a las hojas que caían a sus pies, ni percibía el viento que jugaba con su cabello, agitando las olas que se oían llorar a lo lejos, partiéndole el corazón con recuerdos que saltaban de la nada; matando la poca fuerza de voluntad que todavía quedaba en su alma. Y Erick..._

_Sí, Erick era testigo de ese espectáculo tan digno de ver por parte del moreno. Su amiga no le había dado muchos detalles al despertar, sólo le comentó que se hallaba sola en esa isla y que había buscado el modo de regresar con John (su otro compañero), sin mucha suerte arrojada por el camino. También dijo no tener ni la más pálida idea de cuan lejos se encontraban de su lugar de origen y que nadie en todos los alrededores, le había dado un dato razonable para volver a casa._

_Para el chico esa respuesta era más que suficiente pero, se preguntó si para el Mugiwara eso alcanzaría para moverse e ir tras una nueva ruta que los llevara al Archipiélago Shabaody otra vez. Después de todo, él estaba en busca de su navegante y estaba claro que si aquel tipo la tenía consigo, no iba a servírsela tan en bandeja. _

_De algún modo, sintió el dolor que su amigo regaba por todas partes, sin dar señales de querer ser comprendido. Había aprendido a lidiar con el daño por su cuenta luego de la muerte de Ace y lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos, era que alguien le prestara el hombro para así echarse a llorar. Era un chico fuerte y por más que estuviera a punto de caerse y dejarse comer por la angustia que le taladraba el pecho, si quería recuperar a Nami, sabía que no podía seguir así._

_Tenía que alzar la vista y echarse a andar, con la frente en alto. Aún si no le gustaba la idea, tendría que hacerse a ella, porque de otro modo las cosas se quedarían así tal cual estaban y pobre de él, si no le encontraba otro sentido a la miserable vida que decía ser suya, contando que lo único que hacía que sintiera que valía la pena vivirla ya no estaba precisamente dónde debía estar. _

_Tal vez por eso, el susurro de su nombre, terminó por llevarse lo poco vivo que quedaba dentro de él y luego, sencillamente, se dejó caer. _

_¿A quién estaba intentando engañar? Sabía perfectamente que lejos de ella, su fuerza de voluntad era nula y que si Nami no estaba para levantarlo, entonces se quedaría ahí tirado el resto de sus días. De algún modo, siempre se las había arreglado para regresar al lado de los suyos, porque la chica había estado allí para recordarle que no tendría caso seguir con el viaje, si su capitán se quedaba a mitad del camino. Y ahora..._

_Ahora la cosa no era otra, sólo que le faltaba ella y esas palabras de aliento que la brisa impasible del invierno traía a sus oídos, para matarlo en vez de torturarlo._

_Era un completo inútil, lo sabía. Pegado a una imagen que no era capaz de borrar, sumido en un par de brazos invisibles que intentaban consolarlo, no hacía más que reconocer que él no era quién decía ser si la navegante no estaba de su lado. _

_De una forma u otra, no le veía el caso a aquello de seguir siendo Luffy, si la única persona que se sentía cómoda junto al chico que era él, no estaba más ahí. Si la peli-naranja se había ido, entonces... _

_**-¡Ah, no es justo!-**_**una voz familiar, retumbó en sus oídos-**_**¡Tú tienes más que yo, Nojiko!-**_

**-**_**¿Nojiko?**_**-reaccionó más por el nombre, que por otra cosa-**_**¿Qué esa no es...?**_**-**

**-**_**Ya oíste lo que dijo Bellemere-san**_**-aquellas palabras, fueron acompañadas por un par de pasos ligeros que cruzaron la colina en cuestión de segundos-**_**No te quejes**_**-**

**-**_**¿Belle...?**_**-las fichas fueron cayéndole, una por una**

**-**_**¡No me quejo!**_**-a comparación de la otra, se tomó su tiempo para dejar su paso por la tierra-**_**¡Es sólo que...!**_**-y a diferencia también, se detuvo de verlo tirado ahí-**_**Oye, ¿estás bien?**_**-**

**-¿Eh?-sólo aquello, lo sacó de su ensimismamiento**

**-**_**¡Nami!**_**-ese grito confirmó sus sospechas, más que la imagen de una niña mucho menor que él-**_**¿Qué te he dicho sobre hablar con los desconocidos?**_**-**

**-**_**¡Es que no se lo ve bien!**_**-escuchaba la conversación, como si estuviera ajeno a ella-**_**¡Está como perdido!**_**-**

**-**_**¡Que encuentre el camino a casa, entonces!**_**-como era de esperarse, la mayor puso orden-**_**¡Nosotras nos vamos a la nuestra!**_**-**

**-**_**¡Pero, Nojiko...!**_**-podría decirse que, ahí sí se quejó**_**-¡Está mal que no lo ayudemos!**_**-**

**-**_**¡Es lo suficientemente grandecito para cuidarse solo!**_**-remarcó, como si eso fuera cierto-**_**¡Así que no te preocupes por él!**_**-**

_**-En ese caso...**_**-instintivamente, dejó las frutas que venía cargando desde hacía horas y lo miró fijo-**_**Ven conmigo...**_**-**

**-¿Qué...?-si hasta entonces, sus ojos no habían saltado, lo hicieron en ese momento**

**-**_**Estás solo, ¿verdad?**_**-técnicamente, era eso lo que ella podía ver**

**-No, yo...-en otras circunstancias, hubiera respondido de inmediato pero, contando que no sabía si estaba despierto o no, las palabras no salían fácilmente-No lo sé...-**

**-**_**No traes cara de estar bien acompañado...**_**-incluso tratándose de la misma que él conocía, le resultaba difícil de creer que siendo así de pequeña pudiera darse cuenta de algo tan grande-**_**Apuesto a que no sonríes mucho...**_**-**

**-Perdí los motivos para hacerlo, que es diferente...-recién entonces fue directo, pasando por alto como podría llegar a tomárselo la jovencita-Siquiera sé cuándo fue eso...-**

**-**_**Ya veo...**_**-bastó aquello, para que se pusiera a su altura-**_**Yo tampoco tengo mucho, ¿sabes?**_**-sí, él estaba al tanto de ese diminuto detalle, sólo que no lo podía decir-**_**Pero, puedo darte algo...**_**-un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza cuándo le tomó la mano, como si supiera que eran amigos o algo por el estilo-**_**Para que no te sientas tan solo...**_**-**

**-Na...-el susurro de la costumbre, terminó por ganarle en batalla y lo dejó salir**

**-**_**¡Nami!**_**-su voz quedó por debajo de la de aquella otra-**_**¡Que lo dejes solo de una vez!**_**-aparentemente, las necesitaban en casa-**_**¡Ya es tarde para que estemos fuera del pueblo!**_**-**

**-**_**¡Ya voy!**_**-finalmente, la mayor le venció por cansancio-**_**Si nos sigues, puedo mostrarte el camino a casa...**_**-**

**-¿A qué te...?-por más que trataba de asimilar las cosas, no había modo que llegara a algo concreto**

**-**_**Quedate con esto...**_**-sus manos que hasta ese entonces habían estado vacías, hicieron un hueco al brazalete que la niña dejo a su cuidado-**_**Y si decides venir con nosotras, me lo regresas a medianoche...**_**-**

**-¿Tan segura estás de que te lo daré?-por más que el pretendiera devolverselo, eso no garantizaba que fuera cierto-Podría ser un ladrón o un oportunista, ¿sabes?-**

**-**_**No, no eres nada de eso...**_**-dijo, pegada a una brillante sonrisa-**_**Sólo eres un chico que está perdido y no sabe cómo regresar a casa...**_**-**

**-¿Cómo es que tú...?-la vio levantarse con una paciencia casi inhumana, como solía hacerlo cuando estaba de su lado**

**-**_**Tengo que irme ahora...**_**-comentó sin mucho gusto, por las señas que le hacía su hermana-**_**Pero, nos estaremos viendo pronto...**_**-**

**-¿Qué nos veremos pronto?-según él, había algo que no encajaba en todo el asunto-Pero, si nosotros...-**

**-**_**Estaré esperando por mi brazalete...**_**-dijo, volviendo a dejarlo mudo-**_**Así que, más te vale que me lo regreses...**_**-**

**-C-Claro...-por alguna extraña razón, lo último le robó una sonrisa-Te lo regresaré, lo prometo...-**

**-**_**¿Lo ves?**_**-ahí, volvió a la misma posición de antes-**_**Se te ve mejor cuando sonríes...**_**-**

**-¿Eso crees?-en otra oportunidad, ella nunca le hubiera dicho eso**

**-**_**Sí...**_**-pero, tratándose de la pequeña, era normal que pensara que un chico mucho mayor se veía más lindo, si mostraba los dientes-**_**Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?**_**-finalmente, la curiosidad tocó a la puerta-**_**A estas alturas, ya debes de saber cuál es mi nombre...**_**-**

**-N-Nami, ¿cierto?-incluso el dolor en esas cuatro letras, era visible**

**-**_**Sí, así es...**_**-siquiera se molestó en negarlo-**_**Soy Nami...**_**-que lo afirmara, terminó por quebrar el alma del moreno-**_**¿Y tú?**_**-**

**-Luffy...-instantáneamente, mató el misterio-Sólo Luffy...-**

**-**_**Cuidate entonces, Luffy...**_**-dicho esto, se levantó y marcó paso-**_**Nos vemos a la medianoche...**__-_

**-¡E-Espera!-tarde fue, cuando tiró aquello-¡No hay modo que yo vaya a...!-**

_El silencio terminó por ganarle en batalla, justo en el momento que ella se marchara._

_Fuera por instinto o por costumbre, la llamó a gritos quedándose a la mitad, dejando que formara parte de un mundo ajeno a él y que, una vez más, volvía a separarlos._

_Siquiera se preguntó que había sido aquel encuentro en medio de la nada, cuando sencillamente se dejó caer, de tanto que le costaba estar en pie. La necesitaba y era consciente de ello pero, no creía que por semejante capricho suyo, la chica hubiera aparecido ante sus ojos y encima de ese tamaño. _

_Después de todo, hacía tres años que se conocían y lo poco que sabía sobre su pasado, no fue porque ella se tomara la delicadeza de contarselo. _

_Al contrario, tuvo que averiguarlo por su propia cuenta o escucharlo por boca de otro, cuando se suponía que debía ser la mismísima Nami quién le diera a entender cada una de todas esas cosas que, por su cuenta, el moreno llegó a descubrir. _

_Sin embargo, no era eso lo que le preocupaba. En esos momentos, lo único que quería era encontrar el modo de pisar fuerte sobre esas tierras que, estaba claro que eran las de Cocoyashi y hallar el modo de regresar con la que él conocía. _

_A estas alturas, poco sentido tenía enterarse del pasado de la navegante, si eso estaba más que pisado. Aún teniendo presente las pocas veces que ella demostró no haberlo olvidado del todo, Luffy sabía que aquello no más era producto de un par de detonantes que se cruzaron por el camino, esos mismos que ahora les impedían poder estar juntos._

_Roto, así como estaba, consciente era que las salidas eran pocas y que si seguía tirado en el mismo lugar de siempre, tal vez nunca volviera a verla. Que el tipo no iba a arrepentirse de la noche a la mañana de haberlos separado y mucho menos, se aparecería ante sus ojos para mostrarle la ruta correcta y encima, dejarle el camino libre._

_Si de veras quería recuperar a Nami, iba a tener que hacer hasta lo imposible, aunque eso significara perder la vida en el intento, únicamente para preservar la suya._

_Dicho esto, se quedó mirando el rumbo que la niña había tomado minutos antes. El sol había terminado por ponerse y la colina aparentaba un color más turbio, semejante al tono de sus ojos que en un día como ese, tomaron prestado el tinte del atardecer._

_De una forma u otra, había vuelto a saber de la peli-naranja, sólo que no del modo en que él hubiera querido. Lo único que deseaba en esos momentos, era asegurarse de que estaba a salvo, esperando que él se tomara el trabajo de volver a casa._

_Sin embargo, para Luffy ya no tenía caso engañarse. Imaginar, proyectar las cosas a su manera, sabiendo de antemano que la chica podría estar a décadas de él, sería lo mismo que crear un cuento dónde todo era un juego de mentiras; con la intención de que nadie saliera herido. Pero..._

_Con las cicatrices que tenía en el pecho, siquiera eso sería suficiente para calmar el dolor que lo estaba matando por dentro, por haber cometido una y mil veces la misma falla. _

_Por supuesto, lamentarse por ello, no tenía sentido. Aunque llorara el resto de su vida, la chica no regresaría a su lado, si sus caminos no lograban encontrarse de nueva cuenta. _

_Tenía que ser sensato, tenía que usar la cabeza, ¡tenía que dejar de pensar con el corazón! Ya no bastaba con escuchar su voz o con creer que todo iba a estar bien, otras cosas eran necesarias para ponerle punto final a la pesadilla que estaba viviendo y él... _

_Sí, él sabía perfectamente cuáles eran esas cosas: la vida misma y la sangre propia. La pregunta era... _

_**¿ESTABA LISTO PARA SEMEJANTE SACRIFICIO?**_

**-¿Luffy?-la voz de su compañero, calló la suya**

**-Ah, Erick...-lo miró por unos segundos, asegurándose de que fuera él-Tú también estás aquí...-**

**-Bueno, nuestro queridísimo amigo que quiere acabar con el legado de Roger, nos dio boleto doble...-textuales palabras del sujeto-Así que, aquí estoy para darte una mano...-el comentario salió de verlo tirado en el suelo-¿Te parece si nos levantamos?-**

**-S-Sí...-tomó seguro la mano del joven Gran Espada, para tener los pies sobre la tierra-Gracias...-**

**-Cuando quieras...-después de todo, estaba para ser su escudo, más que para otra cosa-Por cierto, ¿Quién era esa niña?-había pensado preguntarle eso desde un principio, sólo que le pareció algo imprudente-¿La conoces?-**

**-Sí...-aún sin haber salido de la sorpresa, lo dio por cierto-Es Nami...-señaló, sin pelos en la lengua-Mi navegante...-**

**-¿Tu navegante?-si bien estaba al tanto de los nombres de cada uno de los tripulantes, tenía entendido que todos tenían más o menos la misma edad-¿Esa niñita es tu navegante?-**

**-Sí, sólo que como diez años atrás...-decir eso, abrió viejas heridas-Para ese entonces, todavía no nos conocíamos...-**

**-¿Estamos en el pasado, entonces?-dedujo, de antemano**

**-Sí, está claro que sí...-miró el horizonte, como si eso fuera a darle las respuestas que le hacían falta-No sólo eso, estamos en el lugar dónde comenzó todo...-**

**-¿A qué te refieres?-ahora era el chico del South Blue, el que no entendía nada**

**-Nami solía vivir en esta isla, antes de conocerme...-contó, sin muchos detalles-Yo vine hasta aquí, para recuperarla...-aunque hubiera pasado un tiempo prudencial, los recuerdos seguían estando a carne viva-Para liberarla de las garras de Arlong...-**

**-¿Y eso fue hace...?-**

**-Tres años, exactamente...-aunque para él, seguía siendo el ayer**

**-¿Tienes idea de por qué nos enviaría hasta aquí?-porque, desde su punto de vista, algo no cerraba**

**-No lo sé...-pero, no quitaba que tuviera sus sospechas respecto a ello-Pero, Arlong no ha puesto sus sucias manos sobre estas tierras todavía...-**

**-No tendrás pensado detenerlo, ¿cierto?-en sus ojos, se brislumbraba claramente que era aquello lo que tenía en mente-Si haces eso, puede que nunca conozcas a Nami...-**

**-Pero, la salvaría de todo lo que tuvo que pasar después...-incluso, de él mismo-Tendría la vida que siempre quiso y por sobre todas las cosas, nadie se metería con ella por ser una de los míos...-**

**-¿Estás renunciando a ella, acaso?-otra cosa no podía pensar**

**-No le veo otra salida...-sentenció por su cuenta-Si por eso, Nami está a salvo...-que era lo único que le importaba en esos momentos-Me da igual lo que pase conmigo...-**

**-¡Pero, si haces eso...!-levantó la voz para hacerle entrar en razón, pero no hubo caso-¡Ustedes nunca...!-**

**-Lo sé...-apretó los dientes, de tomar consciencia de que todo pasaría a ser un recuerdo, cuando la guerra llegara a su fin-Pero, ya no hay vuelta atrás...-incluso si se trataba de perderla de una vez y para siempre-Cambiaré el pasado, por el bien de Nami...-**

**-¿Aunque eso signifique no volver a saber de ella nunca más?-**

**-Aunque eso signifique perderlo todo y quedarme sin nada...-aunque, lejos de la navegante, se sentía sumamente vacío-Haré hasta lo imposible para que ella y su familia estén a salvo...-lo cual, en su momento, no estuvo dentro de sus capacidades-No dejaré que Arlong arruine su vida dos veces...-porque, ese era su único y verdadero problema; el tritón-¡Esta vez, yo mismo lo detendré!-los nudillos crujieron al compás de su última decisión-¡Aunque muera en el intento, protegeré a Nami de ese miserable!-**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Saludos, lectores de fanfiction net !

¿Se acuerdan de este fic?

OwO Calculo que sí. Honestamente, intenté empezar este capítulo mil veces pero, nunca me convencieron las primeras cuatro líneas, entonces lo dejé.

Armé millones de bases, incluso traté de imaginarme lo que podría llegar a pasar a lo largo de las **10 hojas** que duró, pero... tenía la mente tan en blanco **(o tan en otra cosa)** que, no llegué a ninguna parte u.u

Pero, finalmente, después de cómo **2 meses (creo)**, está terminado y listo para todos ustedes lo lean n_n

Sinceramente, la historia dio un vuelco llamativo y no me arrepiento de eso. No tenía pensado que **Luffy** llegara con **Nami **enseguida, porque quiero que este fic sea largo, así que... habrá un pequeño desvío y tal vez, un poco de delirio por parte de nuestro protagonista.

Como verán, este capítulo ha tenido algo llamativo y quisiera saber que piensan al respecto. **Luffy **ha tomado la decisión de parar a **Arlong** con sus propias manos antes de que ponga los pies sobre **Cocoyashi**, siendo consciente que eso hará que **Nami** nunca sepa de él.

Tal vez por eso, me gusta el final de este capítulo *w* Llamenme loca pero, disfruté mucho de los díalogos finales y espero que les gusten n_n

No vayan a pensar **Ooh, esta chica se volvió loca y ya la historia no será la de un principio !** Por supuesto que lo será, sólo que habrá algunos obstáculos y tal cual ha dicho **Erick**, cualquier cambio en el pasado, alterará el presente y por supuesto, el futuro.

O sea que, si **Luffy** está decidido a aplastar a **Arlong** para que no arruine la vida de **Nami** dos veces, será la suya la que sufra las consecuencias... veremos si medita acerca de eso o no. Por el momento, **Erick** está en contra. Esperemos que él logre abrirle los ojos y que siente cabeza.

Sinceramente, se me ha ido de las manos, pero como siempre... espero que les guste n_n

Después de todo, este capítulo ha salido de un modo tan espontáneo que ni yo misma me lo creo. A veces, la inspiración sale de los lugares menos pensados jjee

¿Qué más? Iba a darles un discursito de los míos, pero... me parece que con el capítulo es más que suficiente n_n

Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como los otros. Ya saben que cualquier cosita pueden dejar review o mp !

Desde aquí, muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en otra.

**MonKey D NaMii**

**Gracias a:**** Gabe, AnimeFull4ever, Salamander no Natsu, Jack Luffy, Issidipi y más por leer ! (si me olvidé de alguien, sepan disculpar. Llevo meses sin tocar esta historia)**

**Y por supuesto a Eliete, por su apoyo en este loco proyecto !**

**NOTA:**** dedazos corregidos n_n**


	9. Chapter 9

**+¿FANTASÍA O REALIDAD?+**

**+STAGE.09: REFUGIO+**

_**-Cambiaré el pasado, por el bien de Nami...-**_

_Esa frase y todas las que vinieron después, desataron una pequeña guerra entre los nuevos compañeros de equipo._

_Erick no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, ¿Luffy renunciando a la posibilidad de regresar con Nami, tan sólo por el maldito pasado? De acuerdo, la chica había sufrido más de la cuenta y era normal que el capitán se creyera responsable de semejante mala suerte pero, de ahí a querer cambiarlo todo sólo para que ella estuviera a salvo y lejos de su única amenaza hasta el día de la fecha, había una gran diferencia._

_O sea, era una locura. Aún si él contaba con la fuerza para bajar a Arlong de un solo golpe, eso no haría que se sintiera mejor y mucho menos, que la chica fuera sumamente feliz como el moreno quería. Al contrario, otras cosas aparecerían en el camino y lo más gracioso de todo sería que él ya no ocuparía el mismo lugar que en un principio y que probablemente, su rol de protector lo tomara otro; ganándose el corazón de la navegante como él no fue capaz. Porque sí, Nami había jurado que lo amaba pero, ¿de dónde? ¿Acaso Luffy le dio motivos para que sintiera semejante cosa por él? De acuerdo, le debía el ser libre y poder cumplir con su sueño pero, ¿era eso suficiente para que ella sentenciara que lo quería por encima de cualquier otra cosa?_

_Sinceramente, al moreno había algo que no le cuadraba y por más que sabía que la peli-naranja sería incapaz de mentirle en ese sentido, cierta parte de esa remota frase; hacía que le doliera el pecho y no precisamente porque su amor fuera recíproco y no unilateral como el que mantuvo con Hancock en su momento._

_De algún modo, creía que Nami lo había conformado después de la muerte de Ace y que si bien no tenía pensado rechazarlo, tampoco estaba segura que lo mejor para ellos fuera empezar una relación después de los dos años que ambos pasaran lejos el uno del otro. O sea, muchas cosas cambiaron debido al favor que les hizo Kuma en el Archipiélago Shabaody y si bien ahora ambos sabían la verdad de lo sucedido aquel día, las heridas eran demasiado grandes como para cerrarlas de la noche a la mañana y decir a los cuatro vientos que el Shichibukai con cara de oso, era uno de los de su bando. Lamentablemente, para Luffy nada era así de fácil y mucho menos, después de todas las que pasó gracias a ese diminuto detalle que tanto Rayleigh como los demás, le ocultaron en su momento._

_En el fondo, muy pero muy en el fondo, se sentía traicionado por sus compañeros y lo peor de todo, era que no se los podía decir. Porque ellos callaron por su bien y para no preocuparlo innecesariamente pero, gracias a esa delicadeza que se tomaron para que él no optara por el mismo camino de siempre, cometió un par de errores que ahora, volvían a separarlo de la navegante tal cual en el pasado. Tanto dolor, tanta culpa junta, era algo que el moreno no podía seguir cargando sobre sus hombros y mucho menos, finjiendo una sonrisa que ya ni le salía. Los motivos de antes, las razones de aquel entonces, no eran más que un recuerdo echado a la suerte de unas manos que ni fuerzas tenían para resbalar por las hojas de aquel diario de navegación dónde su nombre estaba claramente impreso._

_Nami le dijo una vez __**"Tú cambiaste mi vida"**__, el moreno sonrió por eso. Hoy, apenas tenía la certeza de que eso había sido cierto y aunque se tratara del recuerdo más reciente que tenía de ella, se le estaba escurriendo de las manos, por las lágrimas que soltaban sus ojos sin querer. _

_Tenía que confesarlo, el golpe que le dio Erick luego de que terminara con su discurso, lo dio vuelta y para mal. Lo aplastó tal cual lo hubiera arrollado la realidad en su momento, como si lo crudo del suelo fuera una parte más de su patético ser o de lo poco vivo que quedaba de él, todavía._

_De acuerdo, no estaba siendo sensato, estaba actuando por pura corazonada y sin medir las consecuencias pero, no por eso el otro tenía que bajarlo a puñetazos; como si fuera un nuevo enemigo. Era cosa suya las medidas que tomara para salir de aquel estado lamentable, Gran Espada no tenía por qué interferir y mucho menos, por qué hacerse cargo de un asunto que no tenía nada que ver con él y con su compañerita de juegos._

_Planteado así, fue como comenzaron a pelear. Erick le dijo que era una locura intentar cambiar el pasado a esas alturas y que lo único que conseguiría sería tener a Nami cada vez más lejos, a lo que los ojos de Luffy se transformaron y los puños se cerraron en un golpe seco que derribó a su amigo en cuestión de segundos._

_No obstante, el joven del South Blue tenía sus trucos bajo la manga y luego de hacerle la psicológica, le devolvió el ataque con el doble de fuerza, diciéndole que se estaba comportando como un idiota no más porque tenía el corazón roto y no había nadie ahí que estuviera dispuesto a curarle las heridas._

_En pocas palabras, lo llamó infantil y esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso para el moreno. Avanzó ciego, empujando a Kory hacia un lado, únicamente para mirar bien de cerca a quién ahora era su adversario y entonces, crujieron sus nudillos junto a una frase bastante conocida en todo Grand Line._

_**-¡CIERRA LA BOCA, IDIOTA!-**_

_En medio de tanto silencio, la voz del joven Mugiwara resonó como si se tratara de una orden absoluta o, en todo caso, de una maldición. Que alguien del South Blue viniera a decirle como hacer las cosas, fue el colmo para él. Alguien que no conocía su historia, alguien que decía conocer su futuro, ¿qué diablos sabía como se sentía en esos momentos?_

_Si dijo estar dispuesto a renunciar a Nami para protegerla, ¡era porque sabía que no había otro modo de hacer algo bueno por ella! _

_La amaba, sí... pero no por eso iba a torturarla a una vida llena de inseguridades y peligros, contra los que ya no podía hacer absolutamente nada. Antes la fuerza bruta hubiera sido suficiente para hacerle frente a los obstáculos y pisotearlos como si fueran cucarachas, hoy por hoy, otras cosas eran necesarias para que el moreno saliera victorioso y lamentablemente, ninguna de todas ellas estaba al alcance de sus manos._

_¿Eso por qué? Fácil, había perdido la confianza en sí mismo y debido a ese pequeño pero gigantezco detalle, era que ahora no podía hacer absolutamente nada para rescatar a Nami del lío en que la había metido. Porque, por más que el tipo dijera que era a ella a quién buscaba, el capitán de los Mugiwara estaba seguro de que aquello no más era el mantel de una trampa perfecta en la que terminó por caer, bajo el sol del Archipiélago Shabaody._

_Era humillante pero, tenía que reconocerlo. Por temblarle las patas así como le temblaron, el tablón giró para el lado opuesto y si en algún momento tuvo la oportunidad de salir como ganador, así de rápido la desperdició, por ese minúsculo temor que le tenía a experimentar una nueva pérdida del mismo grado que la de su hermano. Porque, por más que se negara a aceptarlo, sabía cuanto le había afectado que Ace muriera en su lugar y si bien las palabras de aliento de Nami lo hicieron sentir mejor, aquel presentimiento de que semejante sacrificio había sido en vano; siquiera la chica había podido quitarselo de la cabeza._

_Incluso ahora que peleaba mano a mano con Erick olvidándose que eran del mismo bando, seguía pensando que su existencia era innecesaria y que todo el santo mundo estaría mucho mejor, si él hubiera muerto en Impel Down, en vez que el único heredero de Roger. Probablemente fuera porque estaba horrorizado o porque no quería perder a nadie más pero, algunas piezas no encajaban dentro de lo que supuestamente era su mente y, a ojos ajenos, el moreno parecía estar fuera de sí o mejor dicho, atravesando un estado de locura difícil de describir._

_Debido a aquello, el chico del South Blue bajó la mano y mostró el filo de su espada ante las narices de Luffy. Si bien era lo suficientemente bueno como para hacerle frente cara a cara, estaba harto de que sus golpes terminaran a la vuelta de la esquina, sin obtener el resultado que tanto quería. _

_Por supuesto que el moreno tenía razón, él no era quién para meterse en sus asuntos y mucho menos, para andar husmeando en cosas que siquiera lo incitaban a estar presente pero; tampoco era cuestión de lavarse las manos y dejar que hiciera lo que estuviera a su antojo._

_¿Quería detener a Arlong? De acuerdo, estaba en todo su derecho de hacerlo pero, no en un momento como ese. El pasado ya estaba escrito de un modo, si él ponía manos en el asunto justo ahora, ¿qué podría llegar a pasar?_

_Por más que quisiera proteger a Nami de la vida que le tocó vivir por culpa del tritón, sabía perfectamente que cambiar la ruta de su infancia, sería renunciar a ella con todas las letras. Si la chica no terminaba bajo las ordenes del tiburón, entonces nunca dejaría Cocoyashi en busca de lo que hiciera falta para liberar a los aldeanos de los dientes de aquel desgraciado y mucho menos, chocaría con él por accidente. Las casualidades quedarían de lado, alguien más ocuparía su lugar junto a Zoro y los demás y el único que sabría todo respecto a ella, sería él._

_Y estaba claro que, aunque intentara convencerse, no estaba listo para soltarle la mano así tan de repente a una chica de la que, prácticamente, dependía a ojos bien abiertos._

_Quizás por eso, cuándo Gran Espada le dijo que ya había sido suficiente, se negó a escucharlo. Lo último que quería era que pisotearan su razón y si en esos momentos, él decía que estaba dispuesto a desprenderse de lo que sentía por Nami sólo para que ella fuera feliz, entonces..._

_**NADA, NI NADIE LO HARÍA RETROCEDER.**_

**-¿Ya se te quitó esa ridícula idea de la cabeza?-le clavó los ojos, tal cuál el sable a la yugular-¿O tengo que cortarte el cuello con mi espada para que entiendas que es una locura lo que piensas hacer?-**

**-¡Me da igual lo que digas, Erick!-no porque él se lo pidiera, iba a ir en contra de sus propias palabras-¡Es una decisión tomada y no voy a retroceder!-**

**-¡Hace un rato me dijiste que no querías perder a Nami!-la mirada inmutable del moreno, dio a entender que así era-¿Y ahora, sencillamente, renuncias a ella?-**

**-¿Que no entiendes?-poco le importó la amenaza del arma blanca y levantó la voz-¡Es lo único que puedo hacer para protegerla!-**

**-¿Protegerla, de qué?-porque, si bien los enemigos sobraban al pasar lista, no veía a ninguno por ahí-¿De quién?-**

**-¡De mí, idiota!-ante la sorpresa del joven del South Blue, se declaró culpable-¡Desde que la conocí, no he hecho más que causarle puras molestias!-que, si bien se esmeró en protegerla, siempre terminó por echarlo a perder-¡Esta no es la clase de vida que Nami se merece!-al contrario, era la que él podía darle-¡Entiendelo, Erick!-sabía que le estaba pidiendo imposibles pero, de todos modos, lo intentó-¡Ya no quiero arrastrarla más a esto!-**

**-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?-de un momento a otro, sus palabras se habían vuelto una encrucijada para el muchacho**

**-¡No es que yo quiera detener a Arlong...!-aquello sólo era el primer paso para lograr su cometido-¡Es que, si no lo hago, ella volverá a pasar por lo mismo y llegará conmigo!-**

**-¿Y que tú no quieres eso?-según como él lo tenía visto, sí**

**-¡No!-chilló desde adentro y el océano rugió en los oídos de su compañero-¡Ya no quiero eso!-el pecho se le cerró tanto como los ojos, cuándo el llanto pisó el suelo-¡Quiero protegerla, salvarla de esta desgracia!-estaba seguro que, al menos, las fuerzas le darían para ese diminuto acto de bien-¡Si no puedo hacer eso, entonces prefiero...!-**

**-¡Ya cierra la boca!-la espada se sacudió junto su voz en alto que, amenazó con cortarle el cuello**

**-¡Erick...!-finalmente, la femenina se dejó oir**

**-¡Hazte a un lado, Kory!-dado que, ante su remota presencia, el ataque había quedado a la mitad-¡Tengo que hacerle entrar en razones, por las buenas o por las malas!-**

**-¡No, este no es el modo de hacer las cosas!-dijo, desafiando el filo de la espada-¡No puedes obligarlo a que cambie de parecer!-aunque sus intenciones fueran buenas, ella estaba en lo cierto-¡Tienes que dejar que haga lo que él sienta!-**

**-¿Y dejar que pierda a la única persona que dice que no quiere perder?-para el joven del South Blue, había algo que no encajaba-¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?-**

**-¡Luffy está haciendo esto porque quiere protegerla!-o, al menos, eso sostenía sin dar brazo a torcer-¡Está renunciando a lo que siente, por el bien de Nami!-aunque eso significara, quedarse sin lo poco que deseaba conservar-¿Tanto te cuesta entender eso?-**

**-¿Y qué hay de su propio bien, eh?-porque, no todo giraba en torno a la navegante-¿Qué hay del presente, del futuro?-habló del tiempo, como si todo dependiera del moreno-¡Si dejo que vaya y le patee el trasero a Arlong, ya nada será lo mismo!-no hacía falta que lo dijera, eso estaba más que claro-¡Incluso nosotros, Kory!-recién entonces, pensó en ellos-¡Puede que nunca nos veamos!-**

**-Erick...-sorprendentemente, eso llegó al corazón de la chica **

**-¡Lo lamento por Luffy, pero...!-ahí, volvió a agitar el arma-¡No pienso cargar con las consecuencias de un acto tan inconsciente!-**

**-¡Entonces, tendrás que cortarme a mí primero!-en dos segundos, se puso en contra de su compañero y se volvió el escudo del Mugiwara-¡Porque ni que me lo pidas, dejaré que lo lastimes!-**

**-Kory...-la voz del moreno fue semejante a un susurro**

**-¡No seas tonta, Kory!-caso contrario al de Erick, que demostró ser el dueño del combate-¿Que no te das cuenta que esto está mal?- **

**-¡Por primera vez en tu vida, piensa en los demás!-lo acusó de sólo tomar en cuenta a su persona-¿Cómo crees que se siente Luffy en estos momentos?-la verdad, como él no lo decía, era imposible que el otro se enterara-¿Crees que le hace alguna gracia tener que renunciar a Nami y perderla para siempre?-calculaba que no pero, sin el veredicto final, no más era cosa de suponer-¿Y ella?-bueno, la navegante nunca fue el centro de la conversación-¿Te has puesto a pensar en todo lo que ha tenido que pasar?-conociendo tan poco de su historia, se le hacía difícil-¡Incluso ahora que sabes que se encuentra sola...!-eso era lo que le habían dicho-¿Has pensado en cómo se siente sin Luffy a su lado?-**

**-¿Que no entiendes?-desde su punto de vista, se estaba pasando de necia y sorda-¡Si dejo que Luffy siga adelante con esta locura, nosotros...!-**

**-¡Abre los ojos, Erick!-sin temerle al arma de su compañero, le dio vuelta la cara-¡Él no quiere renunciar a Nami!-de algún modo, fue como si hubiera leído la mente del moreno-¡Pero, tiene que hacerlo!-claro, aquello lo sostenía el capitán del Sunny, nada más-¡Si no eres capaz de entender eso, entonces no tiene caso que intentes detenerlo!-**

**-Kory...-le costaba reconocerlo pero, la chica tenía razón**

**-Tú también te equivocaste esa vez, ¿no?-le habló de tiempo atrás, sin dar detalles-¡Entonces, deja que Luffy se haga cargo de sus propios errores!-pensó en pedirselo de rodillas pero, se dio cuenta que sería demasiado-¡No te metas en su camino!-**

**-¿Que no me meta en su camino, dices?-ahí, bajó el arma y la puso en su lugar-¡Bien, que haga lo que tenga ganas de hacer!-ya estaba harto de tratar de ser la voz de la razón, sin lograr ningún resultado a cambio-¡Que vaya y le patee el trasero a Arlong!-porque, estaba más que sentado que no iba a ceder sobre ese que era su plan maestro-¡Que cambie el futuro, si así se le place!-de hecho, lo haría si se le presentaba la oportunidad de derribar al tritón antes que pisara Cocoyashi-¡Yo no seré parte de esta locura!-solito, se desprendió del grupo-¿Les quedó claro?-**

_Cantado, quizás hasta deletreado, Erick marchó derecho y sin un rumbo fijo. En esos momentos, poco le importaba no estar en su pueblo o barado en un par de tierras que no conocía, estaba antojado de estar solo y descargarse por su cuenta. No quería culpar a Kory de lo que acababa de pasar, mucho menos a Luffy..._

_Era consciente que el chico la estaba padeciendo lejos de Nami y que aquella decisión que había tomado, no más era producto del delirio que lo comía por dentro por no tener una pista lógica que le dijera por dónde seguir o al menos, hacia dónde ir. _

_Sin embargo, aún siendo consciente de eso, no bajó la guardia a la hora que se diera la pelea. Por más decidido que estuviera el moreno a cambiar las cosas para que la navegante no la pasara tan mal, él sintió que no podía dejarlo tan a su suerte y tendiendo del mismo hilo que cuando murió su hermano. _

_Pudo ver en sus ojos, incluso hasta leerlo, que no quería acabar así de solo otra vez y que si llegaba a perder a Nami del mismo modo que a Ace, jamás se recuperaría. _

_Por supuesto, Erick podía entender todo eso y mucho más pero, no por eso iba a ponerse de su lado y gritarle a los cuatro vientos __**"¡Adelante, hazlo!"**__. Después de todo, Luffy nunca pidió su aprobación o algo por el estilo, al contrario... no más le transmitió que había tomado la decisión de cambiar el flujo de las cosas y que si no estaba de acuerdo, ahí él. En pocas palabras, si se ponía en su contra, lo tomaría como un enemigo más y lo aplastaría, si llegaba a meterse en su camino o a estropearle el plan en medio del campo de batalla. Para el Mugiwara las cosas funcionaban de ese modo, un modo que lamentablemente para el joven del South Blue, era chino básico y que, si bien intentó descifrar más de una vez, los puntos seguían tan negros como en un principio._

_A medida que iba avanzando en ese camino sin sentido, más cuenta se daba que podría llegar a estar en lo cierto y que de ser así, las consecuencias a pagar tendrían un costo bastante alto. _

_Por su parte, Luffy permanecía en el mismo estado en que Erick se atrevió a dejarlo. No movió un solo dedo para detenerlo, siquiera se molestó en decirle que esperara y que meditara un poco las cosas o al menos, respecto a todo lo que le había dicho. Según el joven del South Blue, el único que no estaba en sus cabales era él y hasta que no sentara cabeza y se diera cuenta que estaba sumamente equivocado y que lo que planeaba hacer era una locura, no volverían a cruzar palabra. _

_Aquello para el moreno, fue como revivir su pelea con Usopp. Si bien las circunstancias habían sido otras y el motivo de la discusión uno completamente distinto, le había sacado los dientes y marcado los nudillos en la cara del mismo modo, olvidándose de la presencia de Kory y del daño que, probablemente en su momento, le ocasionara al corazón de Nami. _

_Una vez más, había vuelto a comportarse como un animal y lo peor de todo, era que siquiera estaba arrepentido de estar convirtiéndose en lo más semejante a una bestia. Había reaccionado por puro instinto y siquiera se detuvo a pensar en las consecuencias o en el efecto que tendrían sus palabras sobre Erick o, en este caso, sobre Kory. Porque el otro se fue pero, ella se quedó exactamente ahí dónde estaba él, optando por el silencio; dado que el moreno le demostró que no tenía muchas ganas de hablar. De hecho, después que Gran Espada marcara paso y los dejara solos, el Mugiwara bajó la cabeza y apretó los dientes, para no llorar. _

_Era tan grande el peso con el que estaba cargando que, por más que intentaba parecer fuerte, el corazón se le rompía por dentro y necesitaba recargarse sobre el hombro de aquella chica a la que tanto amaba, para volver a sentirse seguro. Sin embargo..._

_En el mar de esos ojos ciegos y de unos brazos y pecho muertos de frío, fueron las manos y el cuerpo de aquella jovencita del South Blue, el refugio que partió al medio su llanto, acompañado por la melodía de una voz bastante familiar que logró tranquilizarlo y lo volvió humano una vez más; para que pudiera decir lo que en esos momentos tenía ganas de decir._

**-Gracias, Kory...-**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Saludos, lectores de fanfiction net !

Aquí les traigo un capítulo más de este fic, listo para todos ustedes lo lean n_n

Sinceramente, la historia dio un vuelco llamativo y no me arrepiento de eso. Como sabrán, no tenía pensado que **Luffy** llegara con **Nami **enseguida, porque quiero que este fic sea largo, así que... habrá un pequeño desvío y tal vez, un poco de delirio por parte de nuestro protagonista.

Como verán, en esta entrega ha vuelto a haber pelea entre **Luffy **y uno de sus amigos (en este caso, **Erick**). Llamenme loca pero, me encantó escribir este capítulo por como planteé la situación y también por el final que, si bien quería que fuera un poco más rosa, no me llegaron las hojas T_T

Una vez más, gracias a **Salamander no Natsu** por dejarme usar sus personajes en este fic.

¿Qué puedo decir? **Luffy** ha encontrado una nueva compañera para no sentirse tan solo y pasarán cosas XD Naa, no sé… el tiempo dirá. Por el momento, tengo pensado un par de cosas, así que… sepan disculpar la ausencia de **Nami** en esta parte de la historia, pero… la necesiito fuera por un tiempo n_n

Y, como siempre… se me ha ido de las manos, pero aún con ese pequeño detalle espero que les guste n_n

Después de todo, este capítulo ha salido de un modo tan espontáneo que ni yo misma me lo creo. A veces, la inspiración sale de los lugares menos pensados jjee

¿Qué más? Iba a darles un discursito de los míos, pero... me parece que con el capítulo es más que suficiente n_n

Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como los otros. Ya saben que cualquier cosita pueden dejar review o mp !

Desde aquí, muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en otra.

**MonKey D NaMii**

**Gracias a:**** Gabe, AnimeFull4ever, Salamander no Natsu, Jack Luffy, Issidipi y más por leer ! (si me olvidé de alguien, sepan disculpar. Llevo meses sin tocar esta historia)**

**Y por supuesto a Eliete, por su apoyo en este loco proyecto !**

**NOTA:**** dedazos corregidos n_n**


	10. Chapter 10

**+¿FANTASÍA O REALIDAD?+**

**+STAGE.010: SUSURRO+**

_**-¡He venido por ti, Nami!-**_

_Distinguió su voz dentro de esas cuatro paredes, una vez que abriera los ojos. _

_El frío que envolvía la habitación, había terminado por entumecerle el cuerpo y apenas pudo reaccionar, cuando el llamado del chico llegó hasta sus oídos._

_Había pasado tanto tiempo ahí encerrada que, por unos momentos, creyó estar soñando bien despierta, con la clásica entrada de su capitán._

_Lo había llamado tantas veces, incluso había llorado para que la escuchara que, apenas la puerta se abrió de par en par mostrándole la imagen de su salvador, el alma volvió a su lugar de origen._

_No dijo nada, no hizo nada... se encontraba en un cambio estático, dónde todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y vueltas, en torno a la media sonrisa que Luffy le mostró para tranquilizarla. _

_Había imaginado tantas veces el modo en que él se las arreglaría para dar con ella que, no estaba segura de si se encontraba con los pies en la tierra o seguía echada en las nubes; buscando las mismas estrellas que el moreno. _

_Dependía tanto de la certeza, dependía tanto de ese chico que, si llegaba a perder aunque sea una de esas dos cosas, su vida pasaría a un nivel completamente diferente al de ahora; dejándola ahogada en medio del silencio y los gritos de Luffy que la volvían sorda por las noches._

_Quizás por tener tan presente el miedo que se mecía de aquí para allá dentro de sus ojos, no podía hacer a un lado el dolor que vio grabado en los de él, cuando (sencillamente) le soltó la mano y se echó a correr por un mundo que no conocía o que, al menos, no conocía tanto como lo conocía a él._

_Hubiera sido por voluntad propia o no, lo cierto era que había abandonado al moreno una vez más y que, como las otras tantas, él había tenido que salir a buscarla; cuando se suponía que la que debía de regresar a sus brazos era ella y no él. Sin embargo... _

_Ahí lo tenía, tal cual siempre lo había tenido, quieto del otro lado de la habitación; esperando que simulara movimiento para repetir lo que había dicho, antes de tirar la puerta abajo. Pero, Nami..._

_Nami no sabía como reaccionar. Estaba aterrada, congelada ante la figura que fue capaz de divisar a principios de la mañana que, hasta había perdido la voz._

_Tal vez fuera por la emoción, tal vez fuera por esa remota necesidad de sentirlo cerca y a la vez lejos, que no podía avanzar._

_Temía dar un paso en falso y que Luffy desapareciera para siempre. Temía encontrarse con la misma escena que los había llevado a separarse la primera vez y que en esta, fuera imposible revertir las consecuencias de sus propios actos. _

_Incluso tiró a pensar que ambos estaban siendo castigados por los de arriba, por sentir lo que sentían y desobedecer las reglas que debían de seguir para no dejar de ser los piratas que eran para los vuitres del Gobierno Mundial. _

_Creía que ella, de algún modo, estaba torturando al moreno a una realidad que no se merecía y que, de no haberla conocido el día que la conoció, estaría mucho mejor o al menos, en un lugar más placentero. _

_De hecho, apostó porque Hancock sería un buen partido para el chico y que, si se le presentaba la oportunidad de conocerla como era debido, le cedería su lugar; sin importar que eso significara renunciar al amor que sentía por Luffy. _

_Después de todo, sólo quería lo mejor para él y estaba claro que ella no lo era. Por más que le doliera aceptarlo, lo único que hacía era poner la vida de su capitán en peligro y si todavía lo quería aunque fuera un poquito entonces, tenía que dejarlo ir a los brazos de esa mujer, que se notaba y tenía todas las intenciones de hacerlo inmensamente feliz. _

_No obstante, también sabía que Luffy se negaría rotundamente a una decisión tan estúpida y que le abriría los ojos, tal cual lo había hecho otras tantas veces, esperando que su orgullo le permitiera pedir perdón y ocupar el puesto que le correspondía en Sunny Go._

_O sea, si decidía estar con él o no, era asunto suyo, pero... de ahí a dejar que Boa Hancock ocupara su puesto, había una gran diferencia. Ella era la única que podía ser la navegante de la tripulación del moreno y si este se ponía firme respecto a eso, era por algo. _

_Más allá de los sentimientos que tenía por ella, reconocía que tenía buenas habilidades y que si no fuera por la peli-naranja, estaría completamente perdido. _

_En su momento, Nami tomó ese diminuto detalle como algo dulce por parte de Luffy. Después de todo, era demasiado idiota y que se diera cuenta de algo que no era para nada sencillo, hizo que su estupidez remota quedara de lado, al menos por unos segundos. Después de todo, aunque el moreno hubiera cambiado un poco por fuera, seguía siendo el mismo por dentro y ella más que nadie, había sido capaz de ver a través de él, sin ningún problema. _

_Y ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo ahora. Ahora que lo tenía frente a ella, ahora que estaba casi en sus manos, ahora que estaba tan sólo a unos centímetros, ahora que podía oírlo hablar tanto como quisiera; ahora que era suyo y de nadie más. _

_**AHORA QUE ERA DE ELLA Y NO DE BOA HANCOCK.**_

_¿Por qué de repente ese grado de importancia sobre la figura de la Emperatriz Pirata?_

_Bueno, Nami no era tonta. Sabía lo hermosa que era aquella mujer y que, un chico como su capitán (así de tonto y lerdo), era fácil de convencer. _

_Además, los rumores decían que ningún hombre o mujer podía resistirse a sus encantos y eso sólo significaba una cosa, que el moreno había caído en las redes de la Shichibukai sin previo aviso. No obstante, si los hechos habían ocurrido en ese orden, ¿Qué hacía tras sus pasos todavía? ¿Qué hacía preocupándose por ella, si tenía una esposa de la cual hacerse cargo? _

_Incluso ambos podrían tener ya una familia, en los dos años en que decidió mandarlos a entrenar, para estar listos para lo que pudiera venir. Tal vez todo aquello no fue más que una excusa, para quedarse al lado de su enamorada y tener el dichoso hijo, con el que ambos soñaban. Pero..._

_No, Nami lo conocía y sabía que Luffy nunca haría esas cosas. Sabía que era lerdo pero, también que su gusto por las mujeres no era el más culto y que de formar pareja, lo haría con alguien que conociera más y no con una salida de la nada que apenas lo ayudó a llegar dónde Ace sería ejecutado._

_Hablando de eso, ¿qué no le había dicho que la quería? Cierto, cuando estaban hablando de todo lo que había pasado, Luffy dijo quererla y no estar arrepentido de eso y ella..._

_Sí, ella le creyó. Le creyó porque lo miró a los ojos, le creyó porque él era incapaz de mentir... o al menos, de mentirle a ella. Sin embargo, eso no era suficiente como para que pisara fuerte sobre el hielo y corriera a su encuentro. El cuerpo no le respondía, el corazón apenas latía y el frío que sentía era casi tan inmenso como el vacío que, poco a poco, iba apoderándose del diminuto alrededor que la distanciaba del moreno._

_Intentó ponerse de pie pero, en la milésima de segundo que sus piernas simularon dejar el suelo, el mundo entero tembló, convirtiendo el cuarto en un espacio completamente negro; dónde las cosas se dieron vuelta por completo y la desesperación la inundó de pies a cabeza._

_Los pasos que antes la separaran del moreno, se volvieron metros del doble de ancho y la absurda sensación de estar experimentando nuevamente la misma pérdida de siempre, la llevó a buscar a toda costa el refugio que ese otro tipo se había encargado de arrancar de sus manos. Sin embargo... _

_Un grito en seco, la paralizó hasta los huesos y le impidió continuar. Un agujero del tamaño del mismísimo universo, se abrió bajo sus pies y antes que su mano lograra alcanzar la de Luffy, este cayó hasta el fondo, llamándola desde el hueco de su corazón, como si ella pudiera hacer algo por él. Pero... _

_Como todas las otras veces, entró en pánico y no supo que hacer primero. Aún escuchando la voz del moreno desde lo profundo de aquel hueco, no fue capaz de tender un poco más la mano y sacarlo de ahí dentro. Únicamente, se dejó caer de rodillas sobre lo que parecía ser el mar de su propio llanto y se abrazó a la poca seguridad que le transmitía su cuerpo, tratando de ignorar la señal de auxilio que no paraba de taladrar sus oídos. _

_**-¡NAMI!-**_

_En un acto inconsciente (quizás, hasta desesperado), se ahogó en lo crudo de aquel agujero, en el vano intento de poder recuperar a su capitán. _

_Cayó hasta el fondo de un modo bastante bruto y tocó tierra de ojos bien abiertos, escuchando la voz del muchacho en todas las direcciones posibles, como si no se hallara en un lugar fijo, como si aquella cosa lo hubiera dividido en varias partes y ella debiera encargarse de unirlo nuevamente._

_Buscó una pista, una señal, algo que le dijera hacia que lado ir, pero... no había nada que la orientara y mucho menos, que le dijera en cual de todas las direcciones se encontraba él. _

_Trató de percibir cuándo era que el timbre de su voz se volvía más fuerte pero, era inútil. _

_El chico únicamente la llamaba, como si alguien lo hubiera encerrado dentro de una celda y fuera incapaz de salir por su propia cuenta. _

_Incluso le dio la impresión de que se había vuelto pequeño y que la llamaba, como podría estar llamando a su madre en su momento o, a la mismísima Boa Hancock; por así decirlo._

_Pisó fuerte sobre la nada, aplastando el reciente rencor hacia la clase de mujer a la que se enfrentaba y comenzó a correr, como si eso fuera a volver el espacio más chico o, en todo caso, a acercarla más al punto dónde el moreno se encontraba esperando por ella. _

_En eso, su boca se abrió para dejar ir su nombre y el alrededor se cayó a pedazos. Una inmensa escalera apareció frente a ella y en la cima, pudo verlo. Bajo un halo de luz, llamándola una y otra vez... _

_**AHÍ, JUSTO AHÍ, SE ENCONTRABA SU CAPITÁN.**_

_Sin embargo, el alivio que sintió de haberlo encontrado y ver que estaba a salvo, se disolvió en dos segundos, cuando tomó el envión necesario para subir por las escaleras y así, alcanzarlo._

_El mundo entero pareció temblar o, al menos ese diminuto espacio, cuando Luffy se dio cuenta de su presencia y volteó a verla, con la esperanza de hallar a la misma persona que venía llamando desde hacía un par de horas._

_Por su lado, Nami estaba aterrada y quizás, hasta desesperada. Sentía como el tiempo jugaba en su contra a medida que avanzaba y que el hecho que el moreno se volviera en cámara lenta, no más estaba anticipándole la noticia de un mal presagio._

_Cada paso que daba despedazaba su atrás, cada grito que lanzaba al aire quedaba en la nada, hasta ella misma se había vuelto sorda al timbre de su voz, incapaz de percibir los sonidos; de tanto que crugía el suelo a sus pies._

_Era como si el lugar del que ambos eran prisioneros le estuviera metiendo prisa, echándole en cara que si daba uno en falso, todo terminaría igual que como había empezado y que, la dichosa pesadilla de la que estaba luchando por escapar; se repetiría constantemente hasta que la muerte se decidiera a venir por ella._

_Un futuro brillante para una chica que, en su momento, se creyó la reina del mundo y que ahora no más era los despojos de la seguridad que alguien más se encargó de arrancarle de las manos._

_Fue en ese preciso instante, que las lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos. Indescriptiblemente, las agujas del reloj se detuvieron a eso de las doce y estancaron los segundos que restaban para que finalizara el día, para que la navegante pudiera ver con lujo de detalles el llanto que había empezado a dibujarse en el rostro de aquel chico que amaba más que a nada en el mundo._

_No era la primera vez que veía llorar a Luffy pero, si la única en que el alma misma se le partía al medio, por ser testigo de la viva imagen que, seguramente, aún sufría la muerte de Ace. Porque..._

_Aunque ella dijera entender su dolor, sabía perfectamente que no era así. Que hubiera perdido a su madre del mismo modo que él perdió a su hermano, no le garantizaba que fuera capaz de cerrar esa herida, cuando (contra su voluntad), había vuelto a abrirla._

_Era consciente que su capitán no quería volver a experimentar la misma pérdida dos veces y aún así, no hizo nada para evitar que las consecuencias terminaran en el mismo marco que las del mayor._

_Si contaba las veces que habían pasado por esta situación, no le alcanzarían los dedos de las manos y si esta era de veras la definitiva y la única que podía hacer algo para cambiarlo era ella, entonces se ajustaría los guantes y le haría frente a lo que fuera necesario; para que el moreno no volviera a llorar ni por ella ni por nadie más._

_Las manecillas se posaron sobre las doce, justo cuando terminara la pequeña reflexión y su mano luchó por encontrarse con la de su capitán, siendo (nuevamente) un intento fallido._

_Los peldaños sobre los cuales se encontraba pisando firme, parecieron derrumbarse (incluso hasta disolverse), en la carrera que metió su brazo para alcanzar el de Luffy, sin lograrlo del todo. _

_Sintió la fría brisa del invierno colarse por entre sus huesos, cuando los dedos consiguieron rozar los de su compañero, antes que el diablo mismo apareciera para separarlos._

_Una vez más, el chico que muchas veces se caracterizó por ser su salvador, rogó por su ayuda y ella, tan sólo pudo darle lo que le daba siempre: un grito que tan sólo llevó su nombre._

_**-¡LUFFY!-**_

_El joven Mugiwara se sacudió en sueños, temblando de frío, antes que sus ojos se abrieran ante la mirada de un amanecer con tono doloroso._

_Una vez más, había vuelto a suceder. Desde que se había separado de Erick, los sueños se habían vuelto más recurrentes e incluso, parecía estar atravesando una etapa de pesadillas constantes, dónde no más escuchaba su nombre una y otra vez, como si alguien intentara decirle algo, más allá de cada una de sus iniciales._

_Ajeno a lo que lo rodeaba quizás, alzó la vista hacia el cielo teñido de color anaranjado, como buscando una respuesta a todo el asunto. _

_Se había decidido a ir tras ese tipo porque necesitaba entender el por qué de su obsesión con el legado de Roger y también para recuperar a Nami, pero... _

_Pese a haberlo intentado con todas sus fuerzas o, al menos con las que le quedaban, no había conseguido alcanzar ninguno de sus dos objetivos. _

_A vista sencilla o de cualquiera, daba la impresión de que se estaba rindiendo pero, no era así. El hecho de encontrarse desorientado, le impedía pensar con claridad y no contar con el apoyo de sus camaradas, había comenzado a volverlo loco. _

_En esos momentos, dónde era casi prudencial contar con una mano derecha, había mandado al diablo a la única persona que podía ocupar ese puesto; terminando tan solo como en un principio._

_Sin el muchacho del South Blue, no había mucho que discutir y menos una piedra en el camino, que le impidiera ir a patearle el trasero a Arlong. No obstante..._

_No estaba del todo seguro si debía arriesgar lo poco que le quedaba de Nami, únicamente para preservar su futuro. _

_Era sabido que lo que más quería era el bien de la chica pero, si eso significaba renunciar a ella y olvidar que la había conocido... entonces, prefería seguir equivocándose que pisar fuerte sobre la línea de lo racional._

_En pocas palabras, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir. Por primera vez en toda su vida, habia optado por tomar el rumbo del egoísmo y medir qué sería bueno para él en una situación así, pasando por alto que la peli-naranja tal vez quisiera ponerle fin a lo que fuera que hubiera entre los dos._

_Después de todo, si lo pensaba bien, lo único que había hecho había sido ocasionarle sufrimiento a alguien que consideraba importante y si de veras la quería, entonces tenía que dejar de hacer eso; aunque no fuera intencional. _

_Quizás por eso mismo, había analizado las cosas a la ligera, diciendo que se encargaría él mismo de que el tritón no volviera a pisar las tierras de Cocoyashi. _

_Nami había llorado años de su vida en nombre de ese miserable y si bien Luffy conocía la mitad de la historia de su navegante, había sido testigo de sus lágrimas y eso era más que suficiente para poner manos en el asunto. _

_Sabía perfectamente que Erick no lo entendería, por eso siquiera buscó que lo hiciera. Tampoco quería que acabara en su contra pero, de antemano apostó porque así sería. Aún cuando era consciente que el otro chico tenía razón, se había prometido a sí mismo que no bajaría los brazos ante nadie que osara tocar a sus amigos y Arlong..._

_Sí, Arlong arañó y hasta despedazó los sueños de su chica por casi diez años y lamentablemente, era un detalle demasiado grande como para tomarlo por pequeño y así, pasarlo por alto. Él mismo sabía que no sería capaz de tolerar esa marca en su pecho una vez más y, si el tiempo le estaba dando la oportunidad de parar aquella locura, entonces... lo haría._

_En cuerpo y alma creyó estar preparado para dar semejante paso pero, la verdad era que siquiera quería avanzar y hacerle frente a una pelea que acabaría por separarlo de Nami para siempre._

_¡Obrar a favor de su bien, sería lo mismo que soltarle la mano! ¡Se estaba engañando a sí mismo, creyendo que sus caminos volverían a cruzarse de algún modo, aunque no fuera como el de la primera vez! _

_Y, si eso no pasaba, viviría a espaldas de una vida llena de recuerdos, cuando en "__**la realidad"**__; él sería un completo desconocido para Nami y tal vez, hasta nada para ella. _

_Por más que se considerara un tipo fuerte y el Gobierno Mundial lo hubiera declarado como una amenaza, por dentro era el ser más débil que podía habitar el planeta tierra y lejos de ella, aún más. _

_Así, cargando el peso de su única verdad, se levantó apenas, posando sus ojos sobre la jovencita que descansaba a su lado. Horas antes, Kory había sido su único refugio y también quién aceptó sus lágrimas, a cambio de un abrazo y unos minutos de silencio, dónde el moreno pareció haber sufrido el duelo de Ace por décima vez._

_No podía ignorar lo que había pasado, mucho menos la sensación que había tenido estando entre sus brazos... la calidez que había inundado su cuerpo, se asemejaba a la que Nami le transmitía día tras día, aún cuando él no era capaz de percibirla y eso..._

_Sí, eso le parecía extraño. Tan extraño como su modo de observerla quizás que, de verla darle la espalda, le acarició el cabello inconscientemente, dejando que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, ante la credibilidad de que estaba en buenas manos, aún cuando la ausencia de su navegante estaba desgarrándole el alma. _

_Una lágrima atravesó sus mejillas, en el momento exacto que fue capaz de oírlo. Un susurro casi idéntico, casi familiar al que él estaba buscando. Un susurro multiple que arrasó con lo poco vivo que quedaba de él y que volvió a dejarlo de cara al suelo, llorando en silencio la muerte de alguien que todavía seguía con vida._

**-¿Dónde estás, Nami?-buscó él mismo la respuesta a esa pregunta, sin poder encontrarla-¡Yo...!-las palabras se escapaban débiles de sus labios secos-¡Te necesito!-**

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

Saludos, lectores de fanfiction net !

Aquí les traigo un capítulo más de este fic, listo para todos ustedes lo lean n_n

Antes que nada, mis sinceras disculpas por abandonar este proyecto pero, la verdad es que no sabía que hacer en este capítulo D:

Honestamente, tenía pensado congelarlo por un tiempo y luego volver a escribirlo con tiempo y dedicación pero, me dio pena porque está teniendo buena respuesta y no quiero dejarlos con la intriga.

Creo que hace meses que no actualizo por no poder terminar la última hoja y si bien no estoy contenta con el resultado, tampoco creo que haya quedado tan mal.

Una vez más, la historia ha dado un vuelco y realmente, siento que le estoy yendo de la trama principal. Pero, hace meses que abandoné este fic y volver a leerlo en una noche me dejó con la cabeza dada vueltas, así que… sientase libres de matarme si no les gusta la continuación de este mes.

Como siempre, agradezco a **The Invicible Iron Man **por dejarme usar sus personajes y también a todo aquel que ha estado pendiente de esta historia, aún cuando no actualizaba nada de nada.

Espero que les haya gustado este capi pese a la ausencia, que tuvo un poco de** LuNa** y pos, nos estaremos viendo en otra.

Desde aquí, muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en otra.

**NaMii D LuNa**

**Gracias a:**** Gabe, AnimeFull4ever, The Invicible Iron Man, Jack Luffy, Issidipi, Pintado y más por leer ! (si me olvidé de alguien, sepan disculpar. Llevo meses sin tocar esta historia)**

**Y por supuesto a Eliete, por su apoyo en este loco proyecto !**

**NOTA:**** dedazos corregidos n_n**


	11. Chapter 11

**+¿FANTASÍA O REALIDAD?+**

**STAGE.011: SENTIDO+**

_**-¡Deja que Luffy se haga cargo de sus propios errores!-**_

_Las palabras de Kory volvieron a resonar en su cabeza como si se tratara de una marcha o una orden para ponerle fin a la violencia._

_Luego de su pequeño roce con Luffy, se había marchado tirando maldiciones al aire, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para aplastar la ira que consumía su alma en un golpe a puño cerrado._

_Después de todo, había tratado de mantener la calma pese a la decisión egoísta del Mugiwara pero, al final, las idioteces que salieron de su boca, acabaron por hacer que enloqueciera. _

_¿Patearle el trasero a Arlong? ¿Acaso escuchó lo que estaba diciendo? ¿O era que tanto tiempo lejos de Nami, lo había llevado a perder la cordura?_

_Quiso apostar y justificar sus actos con el simple hecho de que sufría la pérdida de la chica pero, algo tan diminuto no sirvió lo suficiente como para que Erick pusiera la mejor cara e hiciera caso a las normas que el moreno le había planteado estando bien de frente. De hecho, si había algo que le molestaba de la maldita situación, era precisamente eso. Luffy no había siquiera consultado con él lo que planeaba hacer, no más se lo comunicó para que estuviera al tanto de lo que pensaba llevar a cabo y que le daba igual si le echaba una mano o no._

_Acostumbrado a actuar por su cuenta cuando se trataba de la navegante, si su nuevo colega estaba dispuesto o no a apoyarlo, para el joven sombrero de paja, era un detalle menor. Él tenía una prioridad mucho más grande que intentar llevarse bien con el chico del South Blue y si a este no le entraba por los oídos lo que estaba tratando de decir; entonces podía irse exactamente por dónde había venido. _

_No obstante, Gran Espada era un joven persistente y no le dejaría ganar la batalla y mucho menos, la guerra. Más allá del cargo de consciencia que estuviera atravesando Luffy, no podía darse el lujo de dejarlo caer tan bajo. Había prometido ayudarlo a encontrar a Nami y para hacerlo, tenían que estar enteros y unidos. No le importaba si luego lo odiaba por no dejar que se hiciera cargo de aquel dientes de tiburón, lo único que quería era que abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta que cambiar el pasado no iba a hacer que la peli-naranja regresara a sus brazos de la noche a la mañana. Dolido o como fuera que estuviera, tenía que reconocer que estaba obrando mal y si era necesario bajarlo a golpes y desfigurarle la cara para que tomara por cierta la verdad, entonces lo haría. Poca relevancia le daba a lo coherente, en una situación así era necesaria la fuerza fruta y Erick tenía un par de golpes que ansiaba devolver cuanto antes._

_Alejado lo suficiente del moreno como así de Kory, alzó la voz haciendo que toda Cocoyashi temblara. Estaba harto, molesto, aturdido, quizás hasta dolido y todo por esforzarse al máximo por una persona que terminó por escupirle su amabilidad sin darle las gracias._

_Él no era de los que se sentara a ayudar a la gente, más bien sostenía que cada uno debía cuidarse por sí solo pero, cuando se cruzó con Luffy; sintió la necesidad de hacer todo lo contrario._

_Lo vio perdido, con pocas ganas de seguir con vida o, tal vez con las suficientes para destruir el mundo entero si ese desgraciado no le regresaba a su navegante sana y salva. Y ahora..._

_¿Dónde había quedado todo eso? Verlo renunciar tan abiertamente a lo que sentía por ella, hizo que recordara los días en los que se creía incapaz de hacer las cosas por sí mismo, días en los que nada le importaba y en los cuales sus sueños valían lo mismo que un grano de arena. _

_Erick no quería ver al Mugiwara convertirse en ese alguien que había sido él alguna vez, no si podía evitarlo. No obstante, que deseara ponerle un freno no era suficiente como para detenerlo y hacerle entender que tenía que parar la maldita locura que estaba a punto de cometer._

_Podía entender perfectamente que tuviera una fijación con Arlong y que tal vez hasta se hubiera vuelto obsesivo respecto a él pero, si bajaba la guardia iba a terminar jugando con fuego y el cuerpo le iba a arder. Fueran buenas o malas las estrategias que pretendiera usar en contra de su adversario, eso no le garantizaba una victoria absoluta y mucho menos, una puerta que le llevara por el camino correcto. _

_Al contrario, Gran Espada estaba convencido que si detenían al tritón, las cosas iban a ponerse mucho peores y que, lamentablemente, Luffy no lo iba a poder soportor. Podría ser que arrancarse de la piel esa vieja espina sirviera de algo pero, ¿cuán seguros podían estar de que iba a ser para bien? _

_Después de todo, no estaban hablando de un aliado o un posible nuevo camarada, ¡estaban hablando de Arlong!_

_Claro que tomarlo como si fuera una amenaza sonaba ridículo pero, contando que el moreno no se encontraba en uno de sus mejores estados, podría llegar a resultar bastante problemático entrar en duelo con aquel dientes de tiburón._

_Tal vez por eso mismo, fue que se decidió a dar media vuelta y de algún modo, asumir su derrota. Si bien no estaba dispuesto a retroceder sobre sus propìos pasos, tenía que reconocer que haberse dejado llevar por los impulsos, no había sido lo mejor. _

_De acuerdo, era hombre y todo hombre defendía su maldito orgullo pero, como que la situación no estaba para que empezara a sacarse los dientes con ese chico al que pretendía ayudar. _

_Todo lo contrario, debía de volver con la cabeza gacha y pedir disculpas por el modo en que interpretó las cosas, tendiendo la mano nuevamente y así, trabajar en equipo junto al Mugiwara._

_Sin embargo, sabía que hacerle cambiar de parecer no sería nada fácil y que tendría que ingeniarselas para ganarse su confianza y así, lograr que él solito diera brazo a torcer respecto a patearle el trasero a Arlong; cuando este siquiera sabía quién demonios era él._

_Por supuesto que eso no descartaba que sus ambiciones fueran las mismas que Luffy tuvo el gusto de enterarse por último pero, darle vuelta la cara y decirle cosas que le entrarían por un lado y le saldrían por el otro; no haría que el reloj de arena dejara de correr y volvieran al presente del que habían sido despojados en contra de su propia voluntad._

_De hecho, si ubicaba todo en un espacio y tiempo determinado, podría decirse que el moreno y los suyos estaban listos para zarpar al Nuevo Mundo, mientras que Erick y sus amigos apenas estaban lanzándose al mar; para así perseguir los mismos objetivos que antes hiciera el nuevo Rey de los Piratas._

_Sólo entonces se acordó de un peligro aún mayor que el que estaba por pisar las tierras de Cocoyashi: el tipo que los había mandado de regreso al pasado. _

_Había dicho algo sobre querer acabar con el legado de Roger pero, probablemente no se refiriera a algún vínculo de sangre, si no a los que ansiaban lo mismo que él y que encima, lo habían conseguido. Si sacaba números, dos de ellos se habían apoderado del One Piece y no por mera coincidencia, si no por tener una que otra relación con los antepasados y si la cadena supuestamente seguía, entonces estaba cantado que el próximo..._

_**SERÍA ERICK.**_

**-**_**¡Así que todo esto es por el One Piece!**_**-resolvió en su cabeza, dando un golpe en seco contra el árbol más cercano-**_**¡Ese tipo intenta hacerse del tesoro, impidiendo que Luffy llegue a él!**_**-sacó conclusiones a la ligera, sin tomarse la delicadeza de evaluar si eran razonables o no-**_**¡No se trata de acabar con el legado de Roger, si no de todos aquellos que quieran obtener lo mismo que él!**_**-bueno, no había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que estaba jugando sucio-**_**¡Y con lo desequilibrado que está Luffy ahora...!**_**-el sonido de un disparo dentro de su cabeza, le hizo volver a la realidad-**_**¡No será más que un bocadillo si se enfrenta a Arlong en esas condiciones!**_**-se decidió a olvidar su enojo e ir tras él-**_**¡Maldición, tengo que detenerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde!**_**-dicho eso, se echó a correr por el mismo camino que había tomado para separarse de sus amigos-**_**¡No sólo eso...!**_**-sentía las piedras adheridas a las ormas de sus zapatos, mientras aumentaba la velocidad-**_**¡Tiene que saber que si mueve un solo músculo en contra de lo que sea o quién sea, estaremos perdidos!**_**-aunque siempre tuvo la sospecha de que podría llegar a ser así, no imaginó que terminara por ser cierto-**_**¡Cualquier cosa que hagamos o no hagamos mientras estemos aquí, afectará nuestro futuro!**_**-sentenció metiendo más y más prisa, ante un nuevo sol que se estaba por poner-**_**¡Tengo que llegar a tiempo y asegurarme que siquiera se acerque a Arlong!**_**-por lo visto, poco le importaba lo que quisiera hacer el moreno-**_**¡De no ser así, puede que nunca vuelva a ver a Nami!**_**-claro que, eso también corría por cuenta de los de arriba-**_**¡Y si eso sucede, Kory y yo tampoco...!**_**-hasta el entrecejo le dolió de sólo pensarlo-**_**¡Maldición, yo mismo me cargaré a ese desgraciado la próxima vez que lo veamos!**_**-**

_Sin perder un minuto más y mucho menos ganando uno que otro para llegar a tiempo, duplicó la velocidad con la que recorría las calles de Cocoyashi para alcanzar a Luffy, antes de que a este se le antojara alzar la vista y avanzar con la frente en alto._

_Lo más seguro era que se encontrara en el mismo lugar dónde habían tenido el cruce pero, ¿cuánto más podría durarle el estado de shock?_

_De acuerdo, había sido bastante rudo con él diciéndole las cosas como nadie en su tripulación se hubiera atrevido a decirselas pero, eso tampoco provocaría en el moreno un efecto eterno que le impediría mover los huesos en una situación de vida o muerte._

_Él estaba decidido a acabar con Arlong para proteger el porvenir de su navegante, poco le importaba si su existencia se terminaba ahí y si tenía que pagar el precio de no volver a verla jamás._

_Había perdido el equilibrio desde aquella separación inminente, ya no le encontraba el sentido a nada y si había alguien que podía traerlo de vuelta a la realidad, ese era el joven del South Blue._

_Por mal que le pesara, ese era el puesto que tenía dentro del asunto y debía ocuparlo, antes de que a ese otro demente se le ocurriera la buenísima idea de mandar a un inpostor haciéndose pasar por él; poniéndolo así más en contra de lo que ya estaba de su nuevo compañero._

_Debía reconocer que el tipo había sido lo suficientemente astuto al enviarlo a un tiempo dónde sabía que no podría contenerse de poner manos en el asunto. Haber caído justo cuando Arlong estaba por atacar Cocoyashi y destrozar cada uno de los sueños de Nami, fue como poner una bomba de tiempo en el Sunny; sin que ninguno de los de a bordo se percataran del minucioso detalle y por supuesto del contador que, a estas alturas estaba por rozar las agujas del número cero._

_Ahora todo encajaba. En su tiempo, Roger fue capaz de hacerse de una gran fortuna, a la que todos luego conocieron como el One Piece. No hubo pirata y mucho menos marinero, que no se lanzara al mar en busca de semejante fama y riqueza; drenando las aguas del mar con avaricia y traición. _

_No obstante, el sacrificio de Roger no sólo enloqueció a las aguas de Grand Line, si no también a los espíritus de cientos de jovenes que desde muy chicos, soñaron con algún día ser como él o incluso, superarlo._

_Entre todas esas almas nacidas en el East Blue, estaba Luffy. Desde muy chico se había hecho a la meta de ser el capitán de una gran tripulación, para así poder vivir buenas aventuras, recorrer el mar y por supuesto, conventirse en el Rey de los Piratas al conseguir el tesoro del que se hablaba en todos los siete mares. Akagami no Shanks lo había impulsado a seguir sus pasos y no hubo un solo ser en la tierra capaz de detener los deseos de aquel idiota de querer ser lo mismo que ese hombre o tal vez mucho mejor, para un día tener la fuerza y el valor de enfrentarlo en un duelo y por supuesto, regresarle su sombrero. Nadie en todo el mundo había sido capaz de parar al moreno..._

_**HASTA QUE LLEGÓ ESE DÍA.**_

_Si hasta ese entonces se había considerado lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar a quién fuera que entorpeciera su camino, en esa milésima de segundo se dio cuenta cuan equivocado estaba de creer algo tan ridículo como eso._

_No existía mocoso de su tamaño que pudiera hacerle frente y encima, salir vivo luego de darle pelea. Visto por donde fuera visto, era un tipo de temer y aquellos que se habían atrevido a desafiarlo, habían acabado siendo alimento para los monstruos del mar. _

_Una de esas personas que tuvo las agallas de dar la cara ante los dientes de ese tiburon, fue la madre de Nami. Murió frente a los ojos de sus hijas, diciendo que daba la vida a cambio de las suyas, desatando una pesadilla que duró ocho crudos y largos años. _

_Hasta ese entonces, el joven del sombrero de paja no había luchado nada más que por sus sueños y perseguido todo lo que fuera necesario para dar un paso más adelante en la escala del uno al cien pero, luego de conocer a la peli-naranja, las cosas cambiaron. Por primera vez, se encontró frente a una batalla en la que no fue puesto en juego su honor, si no la vida de un pueblo entero y por supuesto, la libertad absoluta de su navegante. _

_Más allá de lo que hubiera dicho el resto y lo que siguieran diciendo, en su momento, ese altercado fue casi como un acto suicida, donde estuvo dispuesto hasta morir con tal de que ella y todos los suyos estuvieran a salvo. Y ahora..._

_Luego de casi tres años, parecía haber alguien muy interesado en querer usar esa debilidad a su favor y así quedarse con lo que estaba escrito que no le pertenecía._

_Mientras luchaba por acercarse al punto de encuentro dónde antes discutiera con la víctima de una ambición más absurda que el resultado de un __**"dos por tres"**__, Erick reconoció que había actuado de un modo bastante egoísta._

_Tomó las cosas tan a la ligera que, siquiera se puso a pensar en cada una de las cosas por las que había pasado Luffy, para llegar a la conclusión de que era mejor renunciar a Nami, ahora que siquiera se veía obligado a mirarla a los ojos y hacerle entender que era mejor que ya no viajaran juntos. _

_Se dejó cegar tan a fondo por sus instintos naturales que, para cuando se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde para retroceder en el tiempo y pedir unas disculpas que, en ese preciso instante, se hallaban atoradas en su garganta._

_En aquella milésima de segundo, no le importó absolutamente nada. Encontrarlo como lo había dejado, a pies de ese risco, fue el comienzo y el final de una guerra prolongada dónde sus ojos se volvieron el doble de fríos y sus puños el triple de ásperos._

_Tal cual lo había imaginado cientos de veces, el moreno no se había movido de su lugar y se encontraba atravesando un período de histeria bastante compulsivo. _

_Kory (que horas antes fuera se escudo), permanecía a su lado como si intentara calmarlo, siendo rechazada a los gritos una y otra vez; gritos que para Erick parecían más el llanto desesperado de un niño que acababa de perder de vista a su madre. Trató de hacerse el sordo, incluso fingió estar ciego pero, los golpes en seco que atacaban constantemente el suelo, eran la viva señal de que Luffy se estaba perdiendo a sí mismo y que si alguien no lo salvaba pronto, entonces olvidaría que aún le quedaba un poco de sentido a su vida._

_Sólo por eso dio un paso al frente y sin decirle nada a su compañera, tómo al moreno por el chaleco y lo miró con toda la ira que jamás había mirado a nadie, encontrándose con unos ojos que habían perdido hasta el color de tan ahogados que se hallaban entre las lágrimas._

**-¿A qué viniste, Erick?-su voz parecía más el eco de un muerto que otra cosa-¿A golpearme, acaso?-los ojos del joven de South Blue se contrajeron de un modo animal-Si es así, con gusto dejaré que lo hagas-desvió la mirada hacia un hueco vacío y bastante hondo que él mismo había hecho a mano propia-Después de haberlo perdido todo, mi vida vale lo mismo que nada-**

**-¡¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?-crujió los dientes tanto como los nudillos, aprentando con más fuerza la prenda de su compañero-¡¿Cómo es eso que lo has perdido todo?-ni él quería creer en las palabras que salían de su boca-¡¿Que tus amigos no significan nada para ti?-**

**-¡¿Que caso tiene tenerlos a ellos, si es Nami la que no está?-las lágrimas que resbalaban por su rostro, parecían estar hechas de cristal-¡Un mundo sin ella, es lo mismo que el infierno!-**

**-¡¿Quieres morir?-fue directo al grano y la presión le quebró hasta los huesos-¡¿Es eso?-volvió a insistir, sin recibir respuesta por parte del moreno-¡Respondeme, Luffy!-siquiera eso sirvió para que el otro se dignara a contestarle-¡¿Quieres morir porque no tienes el valor de luchar por ella?-**

**-¡¿De qué me sirve el valor, si no fui capaz de protegerla?-chilló de un modo tan quejumbroso que el corazón de Erick pareció romperse-¡Es como dijo Sanji!-aparentemente, se sintió tocado por el discurso del rubio-¡Soy un niñito cobarde al que todavía le tiemblan las patas!-**

**-¡No seas idiota!-ahí, lo soltó y le dio un golpe ligero-¡¿Crees que un niñito cobarde hubiera llegado tan lejos?-le miró por encima del hombro, mientras que el moreno seguía tirado en el suelo-¡Si lo fueras, estarías buscando el modo de regresar a casa!-estuvo a punto de sacar su espada pero, prefirió guardarla para cuando fuera sumamente necesaria-¡Y en vez de eso, quieres patearle el trasero a Arlong!-**

**-¡No mezcles las cosas, Erick!-alzó la voz como si se tratara del fin del mundo-¡Lo de Arlong es algo personal!-**

**-¡¿Personal, dices?-pisó fuerte sobre el campo mojado-¡¿Personal qué cosa, Luffy?-ahí si le mostró el filo de su espada-¡Estás hablando de hacerle frente a un tipo que siquiera sabe quién eres!-clavó el arma justo frente a los ojos del moreno-¡¿Y dices que es algo personal?-**

**-¡Lo es!-la fuerza de esa frase fue la misma que usó para levantarse-¡Y si digo que lo detendré, es porque lo haré!-**

**-¡¿Que no entiendes que si le bajas aunque sea uno de sus dientes no volverás a ver a Nami nunca más?-atinó a darle un golpe pero, su adversario usó el brazo como escudo-¡Si tienes fuerzas para hacerle frente a ese tipo, mejor usalas para buscarla!-**

**-¡Ya fue suficiente, Erick...!-intervino al cabo de un rato la femenina-¡Luffy no tiene por qué escuchar esas cosas...!-**

**-¡No te metas en esto, Kory!-para sorpresa de la chica, no fue el joven del South Blue quién dijo eso y mucho menos, el que le levantó la mano**

**-¡Ya te pasaste, Luffy!-la caída de la joven, se mezcló con la tonada de la campana que volvió a sonar anunciando el nuevo duelo-¡No tenías por qué golpearla!-**

**-¡Si no quieres que la golpee, dile que no se meta!-pareció transformarse en segundos, devolviéndole el golpe y arrojándose sobre él-¡De lo contrario, saldrá lastimada!-**

**-¡¿Qué no ves que tratamos de ayudarte?-se lo quitó de encima con una buena patada en el estómago-¡Entiendo que odies lo que te está tocando vivir, pero...!-tomó aire para decir lo último y se puso enfrente de su compañera para protegerla-¡No puedo cruzarme de brazos y ver como te destruyes a ti mismo!-**

**-Erick...-el nombre del nuevo héroe se oyó a dos voces**

**-¡Entiende, que le patees el trasero o no a Arlong, no hará que Nami vuelva!-los ojos del moreno parecieron reaccionar ante la voz del conocimiento-¡Si la quieres de regreso, tienes que ir a buscarla!-**

**-¡¿Cómo quieres que lo haga, si siquiera sé dónde está?-si bien una parte de él, le decía que atacara a su oponente, golpeó el suelo para matar la impotencia-¡No hay modo que la encuentre, si no sé siquiera por dónde empezar a buscar!-**

**-¡Te ayudaremos!-dio un paso adelante, tratando de sonar convincente-¡No importa que tan lejos esté, te aseguro que la encontraremos!-la incertidumbre comenzó a partirse en pedacitos diminutos, al compás de aquel juramento-¡Si Nami es importante para ti...!-**

**-¡Sí...!-lo interrumpió, arañando un piso casi invisible-¡Ella es lo único que me queda!-el llanto le manchaba la piel, como queriendo quemársela-¡Si llego a perderla, no sé...!-**

**-No la perderás...-esa fue la joven antes agredida por él-Nosotros nos encargaremos de que eso no suceda...-**

**-¡Kory...!-la llamó con el mismo dolor que solía llamar a su navegante**

**-Sólo confía en nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?-se acercó despacio, únicamente para que tuviera un hombro en el cual echarse a lllorar-Esta vez, no estás solo...-**

**-¡Lo sé...!-chilló, agarrándose fuerte de ella-Lo sé...-**

**-¿Entonces, qué?-ese fue el otro muchacho que, parado desde donde estaba, le miró con recelo-¿Vas a abandonar la estúpida idea de patearle el trasero a Arlong?-**

**-Si lo hago...-le puso condiciones, sin desprenderse del abrazo de la chica-¿Prometes que me ayudarás a encontrar a Nami?-**

**-Si eso hace que dejes de llorar...-bufó con los brazos cruzados-Prometo que te ayudaré tanto como pueda...-**

**-Gracias...-murmuró casi adherido al cuello de la joven-Eso era lo único que...-**

**-¡L-Luffy...!-se alertó la nombrada al verlo caer por completo sobre su hombro**

**-Tranquila...-le habló su compañero para calmarla-Sólo está dormido...-comentó de ver como las manos del moreno se aseguraban a la espalda de su amiga-Después de lo que pasó en estos días, es seguro que no haya podido pegar el ojo...-**

**-Tendremos que cuidarlo de ahora en adelante, Erick...-a costas de que el Mugiwara fuera mayor, se declaró su tutora**

**-Tú encargate de eso, Kory...-aunque no estaba muy convencido, sabía que la chica al menos lo mantendría calmado-¡Que del resto, me ocupo yo...!- **

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

Saludos, lectores de fanfiction net !

Aquí les traigo un capítulo más de este fic, listo para todos ustedes lo lean n_n

Antes que nada, mis sinceras disculpas por abandonar este proyecto pero, la verdad es que no sabía que hacer en este capítulo D:

Honestamente, tenía pensado congelarlo por un tiempo y luego volver a escribirlo con tiempo y dedicación pero, me dio pena porque está teniendo buena respuesta y no quiero dejarlos con la intriga.

Creo que hace meses que no actualizo por no poder terminar la última hoja y si bien no estoy contenta con el resultado, tampoco creo que haya quedado tan mal.

Una vez más, la historia ha dado un vuelco y realmente, siento que le estoy yendo de la trama principal. Pero, hace meses que abandoné este fic y volver a leerlo en una noche me dejó con la cabeza dada vueltas, así que… sientase libres de matarme si no les gusta la continuación de este mes.

Como siempre, agradezco a **The Invicible Iron Man **por dejarme usar sus personajes y también a todo aquel que ha estado pendiente de esta historia, aún cuando no actualizaba nada de nada.

Espero que les haya gustado este capi pese a la ausencia y pos, nos estaremos viendo en otra.

Desde aquí, muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en otra.

**NaMii D LuNa**

**Gracias a:****BlundererS****, Gabe, AnimeFull4ever, The Invicible Iron Man, Jack Luffy, Issidipi, Pintado y más por leer ! (si me olvidé de alguien, sepan disculpar. Llevo meses sin tocar esta historia)**

**Y por supuesto a Eliete, por su apoyo en este loco proyecto !**

**NOTA:**** dedazos corregidos n_n**


End file.
